Harry and Harmony Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by floating-in-fantasy
Summary: Harmony's back in her third year along with Harry and the gang. Will Harmony find answers she's been looking for? Will Black get them before they can get him? And what's so special about their new DADA professor? Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, sorry.
1. Where We Must Begin

Yeah I know. Short and somewhat . . . well I believe that this was not one of my better chapters. Anyway, yeah I know, I skipped the second book. Maybe I'll go back and write it eventually, but for right now this is the book I need to write because I'm trying to get to a very special fan fic for which this book will be somewhat important. Anyway this kind of explains what happened in the second book, if you have any questions just review and I will answer them. So here's another beginning to another year at Hogwarts!

**Where We Must Begin**

Harmony was sitting in her room, just reading. She looked again out her glass deck doors as if expecting something to happen, but almost nothing ever did. Unlike most children Harmony was a witch and was not enjoying this summer holiday because she was separated from her brother, her friends, and her world.

It was her real birthday today, but they had celebrated her fake birthday on the 12th so today was just like any normal day for her. It kind of bugged her that there was no one there to know about her real birthday. Her mom would have celebrated with her except that she'd done it all on the 12th so now she'd simply said happy birthday before she'd headed off to bed.

Harmony suddenly slammed her book down in frustration. This year had been a hard one. First of all she had battled the memory of sixteen year old Voldemort; second of all she had been blamed for the petrifying of a bunch of students along with her brother; third of all she had been thought to be the Heir of Slytherin also with her brother; fourth of all she had had to face the real monster, which was the Basilisk. Needless to say somehow she had survived through all of that and was now angry because of how cut off she was.

She hadn't heard from her friends in what felt like ages, and she hadn't heard from anyone in five weeks except for Harry. She knew Harry wrote her once a day, but she only got his letters once a week. Dumbledore had sent an owl to her on her journey home telling her that she would return to her foster parent's house and that the address she was to give her friends was not her house address and that all her letters would pass through him. In order to keep her whereabouts a secret Dumbledore sent her mail to her, the normal way, and that took a very long time.

Along with that, living a double life had just become extremely difficult. Everyone was asking her where she'd been and what not. Her cover was that she'd gone to boarding school in London then spent the summer with a friend and now she was returning after a second year of boarding school. Lying had never been easy for her when lying to friends and family, she just couldn't do it very well. She knew her best friend didn't believe her at all, but she kept quiet because she knew this secret was Harmony's own.

Plus everyone was asking why she looked different. Dumbledore had taught her the spell to change her appearance before she had left, but he only did it just in case he decided to send her back, which he had. She had changed back—for the most part. She had went back to being sandy-blonde and curly haired with blue eyes, but she'd made it look as if she lost some weight, she'd lessened her curl so it was only light ringlets, and she'd kept her slenderized hands. She'd okayed all that with Dumbledore before she left, just to make sure that was appropriate.

Also keeping her age straight was hard, here she was sixteen, but in all reality she was thirteen. When a cute boy at the mall had asked her how old she was, thirteen was on the tip of her tongue, but luckily she had stopped herself just in time to spit out her fake age. It was so stressful.

Just then the owl that Dumbledore had sent her all summer, Pandora, arrived. She was a beautiful white and brown tawny, who was very loyal and very smart. Today Pandora had two more owls with her carrying packages. She took the letters that Pandora held and the packages from the other owls. The two owls that had held the packages departed when she detached them, but Pandora stayed as usual. There was a letter from Ron, one from Hermione with a package, one from Hagrid with a package, five from Harry with a package, and one from Hogwarts.

Ron wished her a happy birthday from Egypt. He was there with his family spending the seven hundred galleons that his dad had won. He'd sent a present for her and Harry to share to Harry, so she'd see it when she saw her brother. Ron asked if somehow Harmony could get to London the week before term started, she'd have to send a letter to Dumbledore and ask him. Dumbledore had also told her that if she wanted to go anywhere or if she needed anything she'd have to write him at the address, which her letters were passing through, to ask.

Hermione was in France on holiday. She told Harmony about her essay in History of Magic. Harmony had finished all her essays already because it seemed like one of the only ties to the magical world that she had while she wasn't at Hogwarts. Hermione had heard from Ron and asked if Harmony would be able to make it the week before term. She had also sent Harmony a Broomstick Servicing Kit for which Harmony was very grateful. She hadn't been able to fly all of what had passed of the summer, but she was happy for the gift all the same.

Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Harmony's friend, had sent her a package that contained something green and leathery, but Harmony didn't have time to unwrap it properly because the parcel gave a strange quiver and snapped loudly—as thought it had jaws.

She knew Hagrid would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but Hagrid's definition of dangerous did not match that of many other people. Harmony was brave so she simply pulled the paper off and watched a book land on the bed. She had time to read _The Monster Book of Monsters _before the book somehow got up and fell of the bed onto the floor and began to move. She followed it quietly. The book went to the space between her bed and he floor and went in. Harmony got down on the floor and reached for the book.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the book snapped shut on her hand and than flapped past her. Harmony somehow managed to pounce on the book and wrestle with it to her closet. She somehow managed to keep a hold onto the book as she grabbed an old belt from her closet and buckle it around the book.

Harmony let out a breath and plopped down on the bed with the book still in her arms now unable to do much but sit and growl quietly at her.

"Harmony?" Her mom said opening the door. Harmony still wasn't used to her mom calling her that in private, she was used to the name she'd used for 10 years before she found out she was a witch.

"Yeah, mom." Harmony said.

"What was all the noise?" Her mom asked.

"A monster book that was trying to eat me." Harmony answered smiling.

"What?" Her mom asked in shock.

"This." Said Harmony holding up the book.

"Oh," said her mom, eyeing the belt-bound book. "Can you try to be a bit quieter dear? It is one o'clock in the morning."

"Okay mom, I will."

Her mom closed the door and Harmony picked up the card from Hagrid.

It simply wished her happy birthday and said that the book would come in handy this year; also that he had something to tell her when he saw her. Hagrid was always so straightforward and simple. Maybe that's why Harmony liked him so much.

She read Harry's letters next. They simply told her of day-to-day events and how bored he was. Also how much he missed her and how much he wanted to see her. To any other person they may have seemed boring, but to Harmony they were the best things in the world. Just for the simple fact that she was hearing from her twin brother. He also had gotten her the newest book from one of her favorite series for her birthday, which thrilled her. She'd give him his present when she saw him.

She put Harry's present down and opened the last letter, the one from Hogwarts. It told her that term would start on September first and that she was suppose to be on the Hogwarts Express at eleven on that day. Also it told her that third years were able to visit Hogsmeade and that she'd have to get the permission form that was enclosed signed by a parent.

Harmony would do that later, but for now Harmony was simply happy just to know that it was her birthday and her brother and her friends were there for her. Also that she wouldn't be stuck there too long before she was back in Hogwarts learning how to be an amazing witch.


	2. The Mistake and a Dog

Okay here is chapter 2. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I enjoyed it immensely. Anyway I think there might be a little more of my own writing in this story. Of course as soon as she gets to London you will probably see more of Rowling's words appear, but until then you'll have to deal with me. Enjoy reading! Oh, and, can anyone guess who the dog is?

The Mistake and a Dog

One week later Harmony had not heard from Harry at all and she was afraid that something had happened. She waited for Pandora everyday, but the owl never came. Harmony started getting bored and she was always afraid of hearing word of bad news. Where had Harry gone? What had happened? Was he hurt? Were her aunt and uncle holding him prisoner once again like they had done the year before?

These days Harmony was always on edge. She was always taking long pointless walks or listening to music restlessly. Watching windows for signs of owls had become habit. Constantly studying people around her for someone that she knew from the wizarding world, showing up to either get her to take her back or bring her news of the world she had left. It was not normal for her to be as she was.

It was on this day that Harmony would have to learn how to survive on her own, for on that day something unexpected happened. She had never thought what would happen if she had to leave this house early with no way to contact Dumbledore, but this is exactly what happened.

"Hey," Harmony said walking into the kitchen to see her mom.

"Hi, what's going on?" Her mom asked.

"I haven't heard from Harry in a week, his letters always come, but they haven't. I haven't heard anything from anyone else either." Harmony answered.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much, I mean if worse comes to worse all that will happen is that you'll stay here for the year." Her mom said.

Usually Harmony wouldn't have let this bug her. Usually she always had the fact that her mom wanted her home in her mind, but under the current circumstances her temper flared.

"What's that suppose to mean? You of all people should know I HAVE to go back." Harmony said somewhat heatedly.

"I only saying that if worse comes to worse you'll stay here." Her mom said calmly.

"No, if anything happens I will have to go back and help with whatever it is. I'm a witch and I don't really belong here." Harmony said trying to keep her voice even.

"Harmony, you will stay here if need be." Her mom said forcefully.

Harmony knew she should have just walked to her room and stopped it. She knew she should get away, but unfortunately she fired back.

"What are you? My mother." Harmony said.

"Yes I am—" Her mom began.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and a breeze came out of nowhere and Harmony's breathing quickened.

"No, you are not. My mother died to save me from Lord Voldemort and so did my father. They are my parents not you. You're just a stand in." Harmony answered beginning to shout.

"Now you listen to me young lady. Who raised you, clothed you, fed you, and whatever else? That was me! I'm more of your mother than that—" Her mom said. Usually her mom was kind and understanding, but apparently Harmony had touched a nerve.

"Don't you say any more! Don't you say any more about my mother!" Harmony shouted.

"I will if I have to get my point across! You are more mine than you are hers!" Her mom shouted also.

"Shut up!" Harmony screamed and then suddenly there was a sound like a bomb going off and Harmony found herself looking out at the night sky. She had just exploded half her house. Everything behind her was gone. The living room, the entryway, everything.

Harmony looked back at her mom. She had never seen her so mad.

"OUT!" Her mother screamed. "You could have killed us all, now OUT! Taking you was a mistake! I want you away from my family! OUT! Get your things and get out!"

Harmony ran to her room and threw all her stuff into her trunk. Grabbed a jacket just in case and went out the sliding glass door leading to the deck on the back of what used to be her house. She turned the corner and went out the gate, ran over the lawn to the sidewalk, and ran down the street dragging her trunk behind her.

When she got to the bottom of the street she realized what had just happened. She had blown up half her house, been kicked out, was now homeless, and completely alone. She decided to change into her true form to be less recognizable. After it was done and she had stored her wand safely in her back pocket, she began to cry. She hadn't meant to get that angry, but it was too late now. She walked down the street in her true form letting the tears run freely down her face.

It was dark and she really shouldn't have been walking the streets. She knew it must be at least midnight. She walked about six blocks to the park where she'd played many times in her childhood. She sat down on one of the swings and cried the hardest she'd cried in months, possibly years.

She had cried for what felt like hours when she heard something move. She turned and saw a black four-legged shape coming out from behind a tree. She started to back away and the animal stopped. It moved sideways into some light. What Harmony saw made her heart melt. It was a black dog, somewhat large, and clearly a stray.

"You won't hurt me will you boy?" She said and walked slowly toward the dog with her arm outstretched forgetting all that anyone had ever told her about stray animals.

The dog quickly moved to her hand and put its head under it. She petted the dog for a long time receiving some comfort in no longer being completely alone. Then the dog gave her a look that seemed to say "Why are you here?"

"I guess I'm kind of a stray like you." Harmony began. "You see I made a huge mistake. I made my mom mad and she threw me out. I can't blame her though, it was pretty awful, what I did."

The dog gave her another look that seemed to say "What did you do?"

"I can't tell you—I don't know who might hear." Harmony answered.

The dog seemed to nod than he pointed his nose to her trunk as if to say "What are you going to do with this?"

Harmony turned her back on the dog pulled out her wand and shrunk her trunk to pocket size.

She had just pocketed her trunk when she heard the sound of male voices. She spun as fast as lightning. There were some guys coming toward her that looked about fifteen or sixteen. They didn't seem to know she was there, yet.

"Hey!" One guy called, he was looking straight at her. "You're on our territory."

They weren't very far away, maybe twenty feet at best and Harmony knew she'd have to talk her way out of this one.

"Sorry-- I didn't know-- I'll just go—" she said and she began to turn to leave.

"She's wearin' a black shirt. And look at that hat. It's a white fedora with a black strip above the brim. Sounds like a WB to me." Another boy said.

"Yeah," said the first boy, who seemed to be their leader and then Harmony found the first guy walking toward her.

"What's the WB?" Harmony asked still backing away.

"Oh, don't play dumb with us girly. We know you're part of the White and Blacks. No one else wears those kind of clothes." The boy said beginning to circle.

The black dog, which was next to Harmony, began to growl at the boy and got positioned to pounce.

"You better stop. My dog doesn't like strangers." Harmony said in a slightly smaller voice than she would have liked.

"Oh that mangy mutt can't hurt me." The boy said and came even closer.

Then the black dog did pounce. The boy landed on the ground with a thud and Harmony heard the boy screaming. His friends seemed paralyzed, watching their friend get mauled by a dog. The dog got off and backed toward Harmony still growling in protective mode.

The boy got up and Harmony saw what damage had been done. There were a few deep scratches on his face, his shirt was ripped with his chest bleeding a little beneath, there was one or two bite marks on his arms, and he looked pretty frightened.

The dog growled louder as if to say "You deserved what you got, now go away and leave her alone."

"Let's go before that demon dog attacks again!" The boy said and all the boys took off running.

"Wow you're a brave one, aren't you?" Harmony said to the dog.

The dog barked as if to say, "No one's going to mess with you while I'm around."

Harmony plopped down on the grass and the dog sat next to her.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked looking at the dog and starting to pet it. "I have to get to London, but how am I going to do it? I've got no money. I haven't the slightest idea of how to Apparate. Oh wait I probably shouldn't have said that."

The dog looked at her as if to say, "Why not?"

"Because no one is suppose to know the truth about me." Harmony answered the dog.

The dog put its nose to her back pocket, the pocket where her wand was.

"No it isn't a stick, well it is, but it's a special stick. Not for playing fetch." Harmony said taking her wand out.

The dog put its paw on her wrist and looked at her as if to say, "I know what it is."

"How could you? You're just a dog. Wait . . . I guess it's possible that you belonged to a wizarding family. Is that it?" Harmony asked.

The dog bobbed his head.

"That's . . . amazing. I run away from home with no clue what to do and I run into a wizard dog. I guess it was just meant to be." She said laying her head on the dog's head and yawning slightly.

The dog seemed to know that Harmony was tired and barked once as if to say, "We better get you where no one can find you." The dog got up and Harmony followed him to some cement tubes that Harmony had used many times to play hide and seek when she used to come here with her family.

Harmony crawled in the biggest one and the dog got in next to her. Harmony put her head on the dog's stomach, curling herself into a ball. She lay awake for a while just thinking and listening to the sound of her companion breathing. Then sleep took her and she slept soundly.


	3. Changing Destinations

Chapter 3, horray! Just to let you know Garret Harris will not be returning in this story, he was just someone I threw in there for lack of better ideas. Also you have to love Harmony and her stories. Well I guess that's all I have to say except for enjoy and **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**!!!!

**Changing Destinations**

Harmony woke up the next morning to a cold wet object hitting her hand repeatedly. She opened her eyes to see the black dog hitting her hand with its nose.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

The dog nudged her hand again and then Harmony realized why. She could hear voices and soon some kid would want to play in the tubes and what a surprise to find some stray dog and a girl sleeping in a tube. She got out quickly with the dog on her heels.

She began walking west toward the center of town. The dog kept pace with her the whole time. Then she stopped suddenly and her stomach growled loudly.

"Guess I'm hungry." She said. "Oh well I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. No money, no food."

The dog looked at her as if to say, "There is no way you are going to starve while I'm here." Then he put a paw on the curb to tell her to sit. Harmony did and then the dog trotted off.

Harmony sat doing nothing for at least ten minutes when the dog suddenly appeared.

"Where did you—" Harmony began to ask and then she saw a huge stack of money clamped in the dog's mouth. He dropped it in front of her.

"How did you get this?" Harmony asked.

The dog went up on his hind legs and seemed to shrug his shoulders.

"I guess I can't complain if I don't know where you got it." Harmony said a little sadly. She'd always been a very moral-ish girl. No stealing, no lying unless necessary, that sort of thing. Now she was holding what she knew must be stolen money.

"If I ever find out who you took this from, I swear I will pay them back and thank them a million times." Harmony said to the dog. Then she began to count the money. To Harmony's utter surprise the stack was all hundred-dollar bills. The total of the stack equaled 10,000 dollars. Harmony's jaw dropped, that was a lot of money.

"This is a lot of money." Harmony said and started heading behind a building with the dog following her.

Harmony knew she'd already be in trouble for using magic outside of school so she simply pulled her pocket sized trunk out of her pocket, made sure no one was around, then made it grow to normal size.

She set most of the money in her trunk under some of her clothes. She kept two hundred on her person. Then she shut her trunk, checked no one was there, and shrunk it again.

"You are a smart dog, you know that?" Harmony said looking at her companion. "You're staying with me aren't you?"

The dog's head bobbed.

"Well then you're going to need a name. How about—Ripper?" She asked.

The dog shook his head.

"Charlie?"

The dog shook his head again.

"Aires?"

The dog shook his head again.

"Well what am I going to call you then? Snuffles." She said suggesting a name that she had in no way intended to use.

The dog moved his head up and down.

"You like that name?"

The dog moved his head up and down again.

"Then Snuffles it is." Harmony said, smiling and petting the dog, which was now named Snuffles. "Now I guess we can get something to eat, hitch a ride out to the airport and see how much a flight to London's going to cost us."

The dog nodded and they headed off to the closest gas station to find some breakfast.

They got hot dogs for breakfast then checked some bus schedules to see when they could get to the city. The next bus left at half past ten, which was about fifteen minutes away. Harmony decided to play blind and pretend to use Snuffles to see so she could take him on the bus with her. She got him a leash and collar and got herself some sunglasses. By the time they got back to the bus stop it was five minutes away from when the bus was going to arrive.

"Why would a little girl like you be out here all alone?" She turned and saw a man dressed in a black suit carrying a briefcase.

"I'm sorry sir. Do I know you?" Harmony asked.

"No, I don't believe you do. Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's cloudy and why do you have that dog—oh, are you blind?" The man asked her.

"Yes," Harmony said.

"Then why are you out here, on your own no less. People might try to take advantage of a girl like you." He said.

"Well," Harmony said beginning to make up a story. "I've always wanted to go see my dad at work by myself and my mom told me that when I was old enough she'd let me. She wants me to have Snuffles with me just in case. I usually do pretty well on my own though."

"That's nice. What's your name?" He asked.

Harmony decided to lie, just in case.

"Hannah." She said.

"That's a pretty name. Does your father ride the bus, Hannah?" The man said.

"No, he drives to work." Harmony lied.

Then she heard the bus. She saw it pull up and watched the doors open wondering how blind people know where the bus stairs are.

Snuffles took over; he got up on the first stair and barked once. Harmony stepped onto the first stair then felt with her foot to "find" the others. Snuffles barked once again when they were in front of the bus driver.

"Hi," Harmony said and pulled out the bus fair.

"Hello," said the bus driver who looked like a nice man.

"I'm sorry, I can't see the fair box." Harmony lied.

The bus driver took the money and put it in the fair box for her.

"There you go." He said.

"Thank you." Harmony said.

She walked down the aisle until Snuffles barked to let her "know" there was an open seat. Then she sat and waited for the bus to move again. She saw the man with the briefcase sit in the seat across the aisle from her and the bus began to move again.

"Hello again, Hannah." he said.

"Hi," she said. "Wait you know my name, but I'm afraid I didn't catch yours?" Harmony said.

"My name is Garrett Harris." The man said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Harris." Harmony said and stuck her hand out.

"How polite you are, Hannah. Your parents taught you well." Mr. Harris said shaking her hand.

"Thank you." Harmony answered smiling slightly.

"So where does your father work?" He asked.

Harmony hadn't thought of this. She pulled something from thin air.

"The airport." Harmony said.

"Well you are headed a long way then." Mr. Harris said.

"Yeah," Harmony replied.

Snuffles nuzzled her hand wanting to be pet and Harmony obliged.

"What's his name?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Snuffles." Harmony answered.

"Cute name." He said.

"Yeah, that was his name when we got him. I was kind of mad I didn't get to name him myself." Harmony said.

Then they talked of random unimportant things until Mr. Harris's stop came.

"Good-bye, Hannah. I hope by some chance we meet again."

"I hope so too. Good-bye Mr. Harris."

Harmony rode the rest of the way in silence until the bus driver said, "Next stop the airport."

Harmony waited until Snuffles barked to "alert" her they were close then she pulled the cord to signal the driver that they were getting off. As soon as the bus stopped Snuffles "lead" her up the aisle and to the door.

"Thank you." Harmony said to the bus driver.

"No problem." The bus driver called as she stepped onto the curb.

She saw the bus drive off then took off her sunglasses.

"Okay let's go." Harmony said.

She walked into the building and up to the purchase desk. The woman standing at the desk looked about middle age and seemed very nice.

"Hi," Harmony said. "I need to ask for a time and price for the next flight to London. It's only a one-way trip."

"Let's see it's next week on Monday at six o'clock in the morning and it's $4,070 per person." The woman said.

"Thank you." Harmony said and walked away.

When they got to the far side of the airport Harmony sat down on a bench. She began to think and the more she thought the more worry covered her face. Maybe she wouldn't be allowed back to Hogwarts, she had been thought to have done magic last year and was told that she'd be expelled the next time she was found to have used magic outside of school. She decided to ask Snuffles what he thought about the situation.

"Snuffles you do know about—my sort of schools, right?"

The dog's head bobbed.

"Well last year I was accused of using magic, but I really didn't and they said if I did magic again outside of school I'd be expelled. Do you think I'm expelled?" Harmony asked quietly so only the dog could hear.

Snuffles seemed to contemplate this then he bobbed his head.

"Well then what's the point of going back to London then? If I'm not going back to school I might as well go somewhere I want to go, right?"

Snuffles bobbed his head up and down excitedly. Harmony began to think about where she'd like to go.

"How does New York sound, boy? I don't know what we'll do when we get there, but with the amount of money we've got I think we'll be okay."

The dog barked once and Harmony got up and went back to the counter.

"Sorry to bug you again," she began and the woman looked up at her smiling. "How much would a one-way to New York cost?"

"$700, approximately." The woman answered.

"And when is the next flight?" Harmony asked.

"Tonight at 5:00." The woman said.

"Are there any stops?" Harmony asked.

"No," The woman answered.

"Okay, then can I have one ticket for New York?" Harmony said.

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to have an adult fly with you." The woman said.

"Look, my mom's in New York and I was staying here with friends. My mom's got cancer and I've got no relatives only my mom. The hospital just called my cell and they say she's dying! I'll pay you extra if you just give me the ticket. Just please, I have to get there too see my mom." Harmony said frantically beginning to fake cry.

"Oh, oh, well I guess I could—hold on." Then she picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other line. She smiled and then hung up.

"I can give you the ticket." She said.

"Oh bless you!" Harmony said. "Is there any way I can take my dog? My mom bought him for me and she'd love to see him."

"Yes of course, just go and get a kennel when it's time and we'll get you both there safely." She said handing Harmony the papers.

"Bless you. Bless you." Harmony said.

She of course felt bad about lying, but she needed that ticket.

She took a bus ride back to the city and hung around there for a little bit. She got some lunch, shopped a little, and then headed back to the airport.

She got a kennel for Snuffles and boarded the plane with no trouble at all. She knew Snuffles would be fine in the cargo area. He was a smart dog and if anything happened he'd find his way to her. So Harmony sat back and relaxed as the plane took off. She knew in six hours she'd be in New York with not a care in the world.


	4. The Unexpected

Favorite chapter so far, just thought I'd let you know that. Um . . . what to say, what to say . . . I've got nothing more to say, but enjoy and **REVIEW**, please! Oh P.S. I thought of something to tell you, Snuffles takes off for fear of being recognized by Snape. Just to let you know. **REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**The Unexpected**

Harmony arrived in New York at eleven thirty at night. She got out of the airport with Snuffles at twelve.

"How does Central Park sound? We can sleep there tonight and figure out what we're doing tomorrow." Harmony told Snuffles.

Harmony hailed a cab and took a forty-five minute ride to Central Park with Snuffles. She never imagined how beautiful New York would be, but the sight of it took her breath away. When they arrived at Central Park she paid the cab driver his fare and tipped him a good amount for letting her take the dog with her. She walked into Central Park with Snuffles by her side.

Harmony sat down on a bench and Snuffles laid down at her feet. Harmony knew it must be at least one o'clock in the morning. She never dreamed she'd get to New York, but here she was. She had also never dreamed of being in New York with so much money. Out of the 10,000 she'd left home with she now had 9,200, which was more money than she'd ever had in her life except for the 10,000 she'd started with.

She lie down on the bench and put her hand on Snuffles. She was thinking of what she'd do in the morning when she fell into a deep sleep. She only dreamt of Broadway and skyscrapers that night, which was just fine with her.

She woke up the next morning to Snuffles barking. She opened her eyes to see that he was wagging his tail and as happy as a lark.

"What is it, boy?" Harmony asked.

The dog looked at her as if to say, "Let's get going. We have things to do."

"Okay I'm up, I'm up." Harmony said and sat up.

She looked around. Central Park was really beautiful. New York was all she'd dreamed it to be and more.

"Well come on, boy. I guess we better find food." Harmony told Snuffles.

They found a little sandwich shop and Harmony got a sandwich to go and shared it with Snuffles as they walked around New York a little.

"We'll now that we're fed I guess we better find somewhere to stay, huh?" Harmony said.

Harmony went to a few hotels around Central Park and found one that allowed dogs. It was a pretty hotel that was high end and extremely clean. For a one-bedroom one-bathroom room it was three hundred and fifty dollars a day, which was fine and dandy with Harmony because the hotel was perfect and she was swimming in money. Harmony booked herself a room for three days immediately.

She ran up to the room with Snuffles and when she got there she was amazed. It was the most beautiful, clean, high-class room she'd ever seen in her life.

"Snuffles," she said. "A girl could get used to this."

Harmony spent the next half hour investigating her room. The bed was like air, the bathroom was huge, and the room was something that Harmony never wanted to leave.

When Harmony got done investigating it was around noon and they went to go find food once more. They found a hamburger place that looked good. They walked yet again around Central Park while eating.

They spent the rest of the day going to stores and just running around New York. They returned to the hotel around five in the afternoon. Harmony's hands full with forty dollars worth of clothes and they spent the rest of the time watching T.V. until they fell asleep.

Harmony liked being on her own, for a while. On her second day in New York, which was her third day away from home something happened to the fun. They had just gotten lunch and were walking yet again through Central Park, which Harmony never got tired of.

Harmony sat down yet again on a park bench with Snuffles jumping up beside her and her mind began to work as she saw a family walking through the park. Was her mother worried? Had she forgiven Harmony? Was she looking for her right now? Harmony tried to brush these thoughts away telling herself that she was on her own now, but homesickness is a hard thing to shake off. Suddenly Harmony sighed.

"I don't think we can stay here forever." Harmony told Snuffles. "I've got to go home sometime. I guess that we can stay here until we get down to about eight hundred, then we have to go home. That is if my mom still wants me."

Harmony unwillingly began to cry. She hadn't noticed how much she had missed home and the thought of not being able to go back to London was just as bad if not worse. She'd never be able to see any of her friends or her brother again due to the result of her temper. She'd be stuck in the Muggle world for the rest of eternity.

Snuffles rubbed his head against her arm as if to say, "It's okay, I'm here."

Harmony stopped crying a little later and then burst into anger.

"It's all her fault anyway! If she hadn't said those awful things then—" Harmony began then she cooled down. "Oh well who cares who started it. I won't worry about anything until it's time to go home. Then I'll work out everything."

Harmony spent the next few days spending as much money as she wanted and by her seventh day away from home and sixth day in New York the total of her money came to 1,000 dollars. Now she had seventy dollars worth of clothes, she'd spent a lot on food, she had needed three more days in the hotel room, some dork had pick pocketed two hundred from her, and she'd given 5,650 dollars away to charities to hopefully lessen the blow of stealing the money in the first place.

Harmony realized now that maybe she didn't want to go home. She'd been doing just fine in New York. She knew she had to find some way to stay in New York or go to some other place and stay there, but she'd made up her mind not to return home.

Harmony was walking in the park with Snuffles after lowering her total to 950 dollars by getting some nice shoes, some amazing ice cream, and some dog treats. She was just studying the people in the park, which was an interesting hobby to her, when she saw someone she hadn't expected nor particularly wanted to see. Creeping around the park in a black suit instead of his usual black robes; looking, if possible, paler than he did at school; his long black greasy hair draped around his face; and wearing an expression that leaked of unkindness was none other then Professor Severus Snape.

"Snuffles we have to get out of here." Harmony said and immediately threw away the ice cream and began to hurriedly leave the park with Snuffles trotting beside her on his leash.

Harmony knew she'd gone unnoticed because when she looked back Snape wasn't on her tail.

"Whew," she said when they got out of the park. "Sorry, Snuffles. That's a professor at my school and I don't want him to notice me just in case he—"

Harmony then realized something. Why was Snape there in the first place? He couldn't possibly be on holiday. Then it dawned on her, he was looking for her. That's why he'd been sneaking around the park he was looking for her to take her back, probably to get her wand snapped and to get arrangements for her Muggle life made. Well Harmony wasn't going to let that happen.

"Snuffles, we're in trouble. He's not just here on holiday; he's probably looking for me. We'll have to get out of New York; we'll go tonight when it gets dark. I don't know where we'll go, but we'll go somewhere." Harmony told the dog.

Snuffles nodded.

"Well, we'll and check out of the hotel and get my stuff. We can walk around until dark, but we'll have to keep our guard up." Harmony said.

She should have just gone back to the hotel room got her stuff and got out of New York right after she'd found out that Snape was there. She should have just packed up and left, but Harmony being James Potter's thirteen-year-old child, was entitled to a small amount of pig-headedness and believed that she could outsmart her potions master and only completed the task of getting her things. She was about to find out the consequences of her pig-headedness.

Harmony was looking at a display window when Snuffles suddenly started barking madly.

"What is it, boy?" Harmony asked looking the way the dog was.

She saw something that made her take off in a run, Severus Snape was not half a block away and he had seen her. Harmony dashed through random streets, crossing random places, bashing into people with Snuffles at her side. She was sure she'd lost Snape when suddenly he appeared around the corner she'd just come from. She ran faster weaving even more, but it seemed every time she lost him Snape reappeared.

Twenty minutes later she was positive she'd lost him. She sat down on a curb and began petting Snuffles on an utterly deserted street when suddenly Snuffles took off running.

"Snuffles! Snuffles!" Harmony called and began to go after him, but was caught by her shoulder.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A snide voice said.

Harmony spun around and found herself looking into the cold black eyes of her least favorite teacher.

"You've been trying to give me the slip all day Potter, I wonder why?" Snape asked coldly.

"Why are you here?" Harmony asked her face set into an unreadable expression.

"Why do think I'm here, Potter? Why would I be here instead of at the school preparing for the beginning of term? Why would I be here roaming the streets of New York?" Snape paused waiting for her to dare to answer him and she did, just not in the way he wanted.

"I don't know, Professor." Harmony said playing stupid. Snape's face hardened even more as he gave his answer.

"Because seven days ago Dumbledore was informed that you had lost your temper, blown up half your house, and then had the audacity to run off without telling anyone. Not that I'm a surprised; stupid, reckless behavior runs in your genes."

"That doesn't tell my anything about why _you_ are here." Harmony said keeping her temper under control.

"Because, you stupid girl, after Dumbledore stayed at your house and you didn't return the next evening, he sent me out looking for you with only minimal information as to where you might be because, of course you didn't leave a note or anything telling anyone where you might possibly go. Sounds like something your father would try to pull off." Snape spat.

Of all the people Dumbledore could have sent, of course, he chose Snape. The teacher that had caused her the most grief in her two years at Hogwarts. The teacher that had hated her since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Well, Potter, now that you've been found, I'm supposed to take you back to London. I assume you have everything with you." Snape said in the same icy tone she'd heard for two years.

"Yes," Harmony replied her face betraying a little anger.

She knew Snuffles wasn't coming back. This was why he'd left, she was sure of it. He knew she was about to get taken and he'd run off for reasons unknown, but she knew he wasn't coming back and even if he did there would be nothing to find except for the dog treats that she dropped on the ground in case he did come back.

"Good. We'll have to Apparate for lack of better transportation." Snape said as he held out his arm.

If Harmony hadn't done this with Dumbledore two years ago she wouldn't have had the foggiest idea what Snape wanted her to do, but Dumbledore had Apparated her to London in her first year and she knew the drill. She set her hand on Snape's forearm and gripped lightly watching his face the whole time. He let on no sign of emotion but hate as he Apparated them to London. They appeared right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harmony quickly let go and followed Snape as he strode quickly and purposefully into the pub.


	5. Back Again

Okay so this is chapter five. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up. First thing you need to know is I did use one line from the movie and that is Fudge's line when he's talking to Harry when Harry thinks he's getting expelled, but of course I had to fix it to fit Harmony's story. Second the bottom few paragraphs are how I think all brothers should act. And third **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!!!

**Back Again**

When Harmony stepped in the pub the first thing she noticed is that there was no one in sight. That was odd for her as she had only seen the pub during its daytime hours and the deadness of the pub at night was not something Harmony was used to or particularly liked for that matter.

"Potter," Harmony heard in a harsh whisper and looked up to see Snape halfway up the stairs.

She growled with agitation and quietly walked up the stairs to the step behind her potions master.

"I know it's hard for you to stay on task, but keep up." Snape put in.

Harmony could have retorted with at least a million good comebacks, but she was not in the mood to contradict Snape. Snape turned and glided up the rest of the stairs looking like his normal overgrown bat self. Harmony stayed right behind him now, she didn't want to give him another reason to say something that could end badly.

They came to a door at the end of the hallway that Harmony hadn't seen before. There were voices coming from inside. Snape knocked twice and opened the door. He stood aside to let Harmony into the room.

Harmony was worried for one reason and one reason only—the look on Snape's face. Severus Snape was not in any way a joyful person, but the look on his face reeked of twisted pleasure. In Harmony's opinion he couldn't have been happier if he'd finally gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, with this thought Harmony found herself praying silently that he hadn't.

Harmony stepped quietly into the room, which looked very much like some kind of conference room. Snape slipped in behind her and closed the door smirking.

"She has been found, Headmaster." Snape said silkily.

Then Harmony noticed who was in the room. It was none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly Harmony felt much better and even somewhat relaxed.

"Very good, Severus." Dumbledore said speaking to Snape then he turned to Harmony. "Harmony, I'm afraid we'll have to cut our hellos short because there is someone here who needs to speak with you."

A man that Harmony recognized from last year stepped forward. Of course, he didn't know that she knew him; she'd been hiding under the Invisibility Cloak then. It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello, Harmony." Fudge said.

"Hello, Minister." Harmony replied, now Harmony knew why Snape was smiling. She was getting expelled, right here, right now.

"It is my duty to inform you that earlier this week some members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to your home and it has been—well, restored. All the memories of anyone that saw other than your mother were modified and all in all no harm done." Fudge said cheerfully.

"What?" Harmony asked astounded. "I broke the law--again. I was blamed for using magic last year along with my brother and the Ministry said that either of us would be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic outside of school."

Fudge began to laugh. "Come now, Harmony, the Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up part of their house."

"Now that that is all solved, Minister I must ask for some time alone with Harmony." Dumbledore said and Fudge strode out of the room. "Severus, I will be out shortly."

Harmony looked back, Snape looked angry. Harmony guessed it was because she still stood as a member of Hogwarts. He left the room somewhat grudgingly.

Dumbledore came toward Harmony with a look that made Harmony want to shrink into the floor. It was disappointment, extreme disappointment.

"Harmony, I must tell you that what you did was indeed extremely reckless." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry," Harmony said looking at the floor.

"I understand that you left the house on your mother's orders, but why did you not stay in town? If you had waited in town we would have been able to get you here safe and sound without the worry of having to look for you." Dumbledore said.

"I know." Harmony said. "I originally trying to find my way back to London, on my own. Then I got thinking and I thought I must have been expelled and . . ."

Harmony's voice trailed off and she looked up at her headmaster.

"I guess I really did mess up didn't I?" Harmony asked.

"Well let's just say you could have done better." Dumbledore said and a little bit of a smile crossed his lips.

Harmony had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she decided to bit her lip and keep quiet for the time being.

"What question would you like to ask first?" Dumbledore asked as if reading her mind.

"Where will I go this summer?" Harmony asked as a way of saying, "Is my mom still mad at me?"

"Your mother and I had a little chat when I arrived at your house about an hour after you disappeared. She said she was very sorry for what she said and she was extremely worried when you were not found. She told me that if we ever found you that she'd gladly welcome you back in the summer." He answered her.

Harmony felt some of the tightness in her stomach disappear; everything was all right between her and her mom.

"I believe you must have more questions. Ask as many as you wish." Dumbledore said.

"Where did Harry go? I didn't hear from him for a while before I left." Harmony said.

"Actually he is here. He also had a problem with his family and ended up in a situation relatively similar to yours except he did not end up escaping to New York. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when you see him."

Harmony was relieved even more; Harry was all right as well.

"Why is everyone so worried about me? If I would have done this last year the Minister wouldn't have been involved." Harmony said.

"That is a good question and one that I cannot answer, Harmony. Just know that everything will be okay and that no harm will come to you." Dumbledore said.

Harmony looked at the floor as if to say, "My questions are finished."

"Well if that's all you have to ask then I have one more thing to say before I send you off to be with Harry. And that is, next time you feel like running away at least leave some indication as to where you plan to go." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I will." Harmony said returning the smile.

"Well, then I believe I must send you off to room eleven where I would like you to stay. You and your brother will share that room, if that's all right?" Dumbledore looked questioningly at her.

"That's just fine with me." Harmony said happily.

"Then I will tell you to enjoy yourself. As I believe most of the Weasley family is here along with Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said watching Harmony's face light up as he told her.

"Thank you." Harmony said trying to control her happiness.

"You best get to bed, it is late. Good-bye Harmony, I will see you at the beginning of term." Dumbledore said.

"Good-bye Professor." Harmony said turning to leave. Then another question popped into her head. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harmony." He said.

"I left before I could get my Hogsmeade permission form signed, could you--?" Harmony asked.

"I'm sorry Harmony, but rules are rules. I'm sure you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year." Dumbledore said.

"All right, Professor." Harmony said sadly and left the room.

The first thing she saw when she was in the hall was Snape leaning against the wall. He looked as if he'd been there the whole time and Harmony wondered if he'd been eavesdropping. She didn't say a word to him, but continued down the hall to room eleven.

When she arrived there she knocked on the door and when no answered came she pulled out her wand and used Alohomora. The door unlocked and Harmony walked in quietly. Harry was on the bed asleep and Harmony decided not to wake him, yet.

She went to the bathroom and pulled her trunk out of her pocket and returned it to its usual size. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and put them on, she brushed her hair and teeth, and then pulled her trunk out into the room. She looked at the sleeping form of her brother and she decided it was time to wake him.

Harmony backed up to the wall on the side that Harry was not on and began to run. About two feet from the bed she jumped into the air and landed with a thud halfway on her brother.

"Ahh!" Harry said in surprise.

"Good morning," Harmony said laughing.

"Harmony!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"That dear brother is a good question," Then Harmony proceeded to tell her brother of all her adventures leading up to that point.

"It's too bad the dog ran away, I'd like to have a dog along with Hedwig." Harry said.

"So I heard something about you running into about the same problem." Harmony said.

"Oh, that . . ." Harry said and began to tell her about what had happened to him.

He told her about how their Aunt Marge had come to the Dursley's and how she'd gotten him mad. He told her about blowing Marge up and escaping. He also told her about seeing a big black dog in the park that he thought he'd imagined. About riding on the night bus, his conversation with Fudge, and the days that he'd spent at Diagon Alley alone.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Harmony said. "So can you visit Hogsmeade?"

"No they wouldn't sign my form, can you?" Harry asked.

"Nope left before I could get it signed." Harmony said.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find something we can do together then." Harry said.

"Are Ron and Hermione really here?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Hermione's got a cat now."

"Really?" Harmony said.

"Yeah, and Percy's head boy." Harry said.

Harmony laughed.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Harmony said.

"Harmony, did you hear Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Harry said now sounding serious.

"What?" Harmony said worriedly. "I've heard about him, he can't have. No one had escaped from Azkaban—ever."

"I know," Harry said.

"Well, that means we should be careful Harry. That's what's got this place in an uproar." Harmony said.

"Yeah that would be it." Harry said.

"We go back to school the day after tomorrow." Harmony said.

"Yeah," Harry said sleepily.

Then Harmony heard his breathing deepen and Harmony knew he was asleep. Harmony laid thinking of Black loose, school, and anything that her mind felt the need to think about until she fell into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Harmony was having trouble sleeping. She was dreaming of Sirius Black. She sat up with a start, waking her brother.

"Har," Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harmony said. "I'm fine."

"Come here," Harry, said knowing that his sister wasn't as fine as she said she was. Gently he pulled her down so her head was resting in the spot where his arm met his body.

Harmony was grateful for the comfort and she curled into her brother. Harry's arm went around her, acting as a shield. Harmony knew they both felt the same, they both knew they had to protect the other and would do anything to do so.


	6. The Facts

First I must apologize for how late this chapter has been put up. I've been super busy and I'm just going to get busier so I expect the chapters may come even slower. **Second I must remind you that I'm using the books to help me write this so if anything looks like something from the book it probably is**. Third of all I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's kind of short and . . . **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!! Every time you do it just makes me want to write more!

**The Facts**

Harmony woke up the next morning still cuddled up to her brother with his arm still around her. For the first time in a long time Harmony felt genuinely happy. She buried her face deeper into Harry's shirt to remind herself they were together again and everything was all right. There was a knock at the door, but Harmony didn't answer, she didn't want to be bothered and Harry didn't even hear it.

The door burst open and in rushed the twin's best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger along with Ron's brothers Fred and George. They all jumped onto the bed, which made Harry and Harmony fly up about three feet.

"Ahh!" Harry and Harmony both screamed.

"Good morning!" The rest chorused at random.

"Thanks guys," Harmony said sitting up and running her fingers threw her hair.

"Agreed." Harry said.

"Sorry," Ron began. "We tried to wait, but then Mum told us Harmony got here last night and we had to see her so we decided we couldn't wait any longer."

"Well I'm glad to see you all anyhow." Harmony said smiling.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Trying actually. It was the first time back in a Muggle community on my own in almost two years and it aggravated me a lot." Harmony replied honestly.

"Next time," Fred began.

"Write us where you are," George continued.

"And we'll come," Fred went on.

"And get you." The twins finished together.

"Thanks," Harmony said. "But I'm not allowed to tell anyone—ever."

"Well," said Ron. "Mum's been dying to see you, so better come downstairs."

"We'll see you down there then." Harry said and everyone left.

"This is going to be fun." Harmony said.

"Yeah," Harry replied and the twins both went to their trunks to find some clothes.

When they got downstairs the first thing Mrs. Weasley did was hug Harmony until she turned purple.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley fussed. "I believe you have gotten thinner, if that's even possible."

"It might be," Harmony began. "I grew an inch or two over the summer."

"Well I guess that might explain it." Said Mrs. Weasley looking doubtful.

"Harmony!" said Mr. Weasley coming into view holding out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harmony said as she shook his hand.

"Did you have a good summer?" He asked.

"It wasn't as good as I would have hoped, but it was all right." Harmony answered.

Harmony said only a brief hello to Percy because he was very much into talking about his Head Boy position and Harmony didn't exactly care very much. She said hello to Ron's younger sister Ginny who really didn't seem to talk much, but she said hello to Harmony just the same.

"Why don't we go hang around Diagon Alley for a bit? You've all been around, but I haven't and I still need my books." Harmony said.

It was agreed that they would spend the day in Diagon Alley so Harmony would have a chance to get her books and just look around. Harry showed her the new broom, The Firebolt. It was the most beautiful broom Harmony had ever seen, but she knew if she got it it would most likely empty Harry and her vault at Gringotts and there was no point in that when she had a perfectly good Nimbus Two Thousand.

She also got all her books and supplies for the year. Then she wanted to go look at the owls just because. Harmony admired all the owls; she wanted one of her own. Harry and her had shared Hedwig for almost three years and it was getting increasingly difficult. She decided she would wait to get herself one until it was absolutely necessary.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron that night with high spirits. Dinner was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, the two Potters, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"

"—for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "—and as I work there, they're doing me a favor—"

His voice was casual, but Harmony couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground . . . You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Harmony and Harry were oddly silent as they sorted through each of their things. Ron and Percy were next door to them. They had just closed and locked both their trunks when they heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing—"

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on the twins.

"So's Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar—"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

"We'll get Scabbers's stuff, we're packed." Harmony told Ron, and the twins went downstairs.

Harmony and Harry were halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when they heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, Harmony recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. Both twins hesitated, not wanting them to know they'd heard them arguing, when the sound of their names made them stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

" . . . makes no sense not to tell them," Mr. Weasley was saying heartedly. "They have a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry and Harmony like children. They're thirteen years old and—"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify them!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send them back to school with that hanging over them? For heaven's sake, they're happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make them miserable, I want to put them on their guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry, Ron, and Harmony are like, wandering off by themselves—they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harmony and Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to Harry the night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him. Not to mention the week that Harmony spent completely alone in New York where anyone could find her! We all believed she was dead until Severus found her."

"But they're not dead, they're fine, so what's the point—"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the _Daily Prophet_, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after—"

"But Harry and Harmony will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry or Harmony—"

There was a thud on wood, and Harmony was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts . . . he's at Hogwarts.' Black's deranged, Molly. Even if he's not after Harmony it's clear he wants Harry dead, but if he wants Harry I would believe he'd want Harmony too even if he hasn't said so. If you ask me, he thinks that murdering them will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry and Harmony stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that . . ."

There was a silence. Harmony and Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry or Harmony at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that . . . but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry and Harmony—"

"—then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up . . ."

Harry and Harmony heard chairs move. As quietly as they could, they hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of rat tonic way lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry and Harmony waited until they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read Bighead Boy.

Harry and Harmony forced laughs, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut themselves in their room. Harry went to lay down on the bed as Harmony sat at the bottom.

"What now?" Harmony asked.

"What can we do, Har?" Harry asked.

"Well this explains everything doesn't it? Why we both got let off so easy when we were found, why Fudge made you promise to stay in Diagon Alley, why they're sending two Ministry cars to take us to the station tomorrow. They've had people looking after us ever since we were found so we didn't get into trouble and they didn't punish us because they were glad to see us alive."

"They're still fighting." Harry said, listening to the muffled shouting next door. "Har, it's really weird. I don't feel really scared. I know I should be but—"

"I know what you mean. Black murdered thirteen people with one curse, but I don't feel all that worried." Harmony said.

"Well they obviously think that if we knew we'd panic." Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, but—you know I think I know why I'm not scared. I think I agree with Ron's mum—I guess Hogwarts is safe mostly because Dumbledore is there. I mean aren't people saying Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort ever feared? Shouldn't Black be the same? Not to mention these Azkaban guards everyone's talking about. Black's chances of getting in seem really slim. I think we'll be fine." Harmony said.

"I agree. What's bothering me is that now there is an pretty much absolute zero chance that we'll get to visit Hogsmeade." Harry said sulkily.

"Ugh," Harmony groaned as she fell down beside Harry on the bed. "Don't remind me! I don't think anyone will let us leave the castle until Black is caught. Every move we make will probably be monitored until Black's behind bars again." Harmony said.

"I don't know why they think we can't handle ourselves. I mean we've escaped Voldemort three times--" Harry began.

"And there's two of us." Harmony put in.

"We're not completely useless." Harry said.

"Agreed." Harmony said.

"We're not going to be murdered." Harry said looking at Harmony.

"No, no we're not." Harmony agreed. "We'll keep each other safe just like always."

"Yeah, just like always." Harry agreed sleepily.

"Let's get to bed." Harmony said grabbing the pajamas she'd laid out on the bed earlier.

"Yeah let's." Harry said picking his pajamas up off the floor.

Harmony went into the bathroom to change. Harry would come knock on the door when he was done changing.

As she changed her mind wandered back to the dog she'd left in New York. Where was Snuffles now? What was he doing? Did he find someone else to follow around? Did he feel she'd abandoned him? Harmony hoped he didn't. She'd had to go or else there would have been a whole lot of trouble.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harmony hurriedly changed the rest of the way and went out into the room. Harry was already in bed just barely pulling the blankets over himself. Harmony turned off the lights and climbed in bed next to her brother.

"Harry," Harmony said.

"Hum?" Harry groaned in reply.

"This is going to sound super cheesy, but I love you." Harmony said.

Suddenly Harry turned over to look at his sister.

"Harmony, one thing I like to hear is that you love me and it's not cheesy. It's good and healthy for family members to love each other and it's even better if they say it."

"Well, when did you become the family expert?" Harmony asked playfully.

"Actually that was adapted from something I read in a magazine." Harry admitted laughing a little.

Harmony began to laugh hard and soon Harry joined in.

"Okay," Harmony said trying to calm down.

"Okay," Harry replied doing the same.

"We'll be okay this year as long as we keep laughing like that." Harmony said smiling.

Harry let out a chuckle then he yawned.

"Good night, Har." Harry said.

"Good night, Harry." Harmony said.

Soon both twins were asleep with the knowledge that everything was going to be fine and they'd be back at school the next day doing all their routines of normal mischief.


	7. The Train, The Warning, The Blackness

Okay I told you the chapters would slow down a lot and lone behold they did. I can predict the future! Okay first I used a couple lines from the movie. The whole "Who's that?" thing that they do when they see Lupin is the stuff from the movie, just wanted to let you know that. Second, yes, Harmony is younger than Harry by a couple minutes, that's why Harmony's all defensive when Ron treats Ginny so rotten. Third just enjoy the chapter and **I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE REVIEW**. **I'm honestly contemplating waiting for 10-20 reviews before I post the next chapter!** I know you are all reading because people were favoriting this like crazy a while back so . . . **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!** Or no more Harmony for you!

**The Train, The Warning, and the Blackness**

Harry woke Harmony the next morning.

"Hey, sis. Come on! We have to get up and get ready!" Harry said shaking his sister gently awake.

"Okay," said Harmony sitting up and running her hands through her hair. "How long have you been up?"

"Nearly fifteen minutes," Harry told her. Harmony realized that he was already dressed.

"Guess I better get a move on then." Harmony said pulling the blankets off her and swinging her feet out of bed.

Ten minutes later Harmony was dressed in a pair of deep blue boot cut jeans and a cute blue and green Arizona roll-cuff shirt that made her eyes stand out. She was in the bathroom trying her hair different ways to see what looked best when she heard Ron come in.

"The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy . . ."

Harmony would have come out as soon as she heard Ron, but she was a little apprehensive. She had put on the Arizona roll-cuff shirt and jeans to try to get in touch with a girly side she had somewhat lost. Up until that point when she wasn't in her school uniform she usually wore baggy shirts and basketball shorts or sweats with her hair in a ponytail. She didn't know what the boys would think of her is she showed herself in girly clothes and her hair flowing straight down her back. She pulled her courage together and did a last check on everything then she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Who says you'll get away from him there?" Harmony said.

The boys turned to look at her both of them open mouthed at her clothes.

"Harmony is that you?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yes, who else would I be? Well you don't have to stand there looking like fish out of water." Harmony said to the boys.

"When did you start wearing that sort of stuff?" Ron asked pointing to her clothes.

"Just because I haven't exactly been very—um—how do I say this—fashionable—un-tomboy-ish? Doesn't mean I can't start and I don't think this is going to be in any way permanent, I'd much rather be wearing sweats." Harmony stated.

Although that wasn't the exact truth, Harmony was very pleased with the way she'd put herself together and decided she sort of liked it. She liked the boys noticing her a little more, but she wouldn't like that sort of attention all the time.

"Anyway Ron we've got something to tell you," Harmony began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George, who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again and when they saw Harmony they didn't gape at her attire like the others. They simply commented that her clothes were nice for a change.

They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly.

"What were you saying?" Ron asked Harmony as they sat down.

"Later," Harmony said as Percy stormed in.

Harmony and Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leady Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Harry, Harmony, come on."

Mr. Weasley matched the twins across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Harmony and Harry got into the back of the car and were shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harmony noticed that they could slide through gaps that even a small car couldn't have got through. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry driver found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Mr. Weasley kept close to the twins all the way into the station.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. Let's do this in groups, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry and Harmony."

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harmony's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at the twins, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry and Harmony imitated him with Harry's trolley.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind the twins. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Ginny caught Harry and Harmony's eyes, and they all turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Once the remaining Weasley's and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Ron led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally, Harry and Harmony. They were embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave them an extra hug each.

"Do take care, won't you, both of you?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches . . . Here you are, Ron . . . no, they're not corned beef . . . Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear . . ."

"Harry, Harmony," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here a moment."

He jerked his head toward a pillar, and the twins followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave—" said Mr. Weasley, in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harmony. "We already know."

"You know? How could you know?"

"We—er—we heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. We couldn't help hearing," Harry added. "Sorry—"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you two to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious.

"No—honestly, it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and we know what's going on." Harry said.

"You both must be very scared—"

"We're not," said Harmony sincerely. "Really we aren't," Harmony added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "We talked about it last night after we heard you and Mrs. Weasley. Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"

"I knew you too were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but—"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"They're coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to the twins and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you two to give me your word—"

"—that we'll be good children and stay in the castle?" said Harmony and Harry gloomily.

"Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than the twins had ever seen him. "Swear to me you won't go looking for Black."

The twins stared. "What?"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train slamming doors shut.

"Promise me," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens—"

"Why would we go looking for someone we know wants to kill us?" said Harmony.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear—"

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. Harry and Harmony ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let them on. They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"We need to talk to you in private," Harmony and Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny." Said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.

"Ron, you could have been a little bit nicer about that." Harmony said as they began trying to find a compartment.

"What? Come off it, she's just my little sister." Ron said.

"Well as a little sister I say that we have rights to be treated like human beings too." Harmony replied.

"She's right, Ron." Harry said.

"What? You agree with her?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said. "She's my little sister and most of the time she's right."

Ron groaned.

"You probably should say sorry to her next time you see her." Said Harmony.

"Wha—" Ron began, but then thought better of it. "Okay, I will."

"Good," Harmony said looking into the last compartment on the train. "It looks like this is the best choice we have."

The compartment only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reakon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"You know everything! How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked in shock.

"It's on the suitcase, Ronald." Hermione replied in a tone that seemed to say 'duh'.

Harmony and Harry sniggered softly. Harmony looked up at the luggage rack and saw there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name 'Professor R. J. Lupin' was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Harmony. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway . . ." He turned to Harry and Harmony. "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry and Harmony explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given them. When they'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh . . . you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, either of you—"

"We don't go looking for trouble," said Harmony, honestly. "Trouble usually finds us."

"How thick would they have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill them?" said Ron shakily.

They were taking the news worse than Harry or Harmony had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than they were.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too . . ."

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope, which Ron had gotten Harry and Harmony from Egypt, out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah . . . mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well . . . I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys . . . but how else was I supposed to get Harry and Harmony's present to one of them?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harmony advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

She nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a pair of Harry's socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain—"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything . . . Pepper Imps—they make you smoke at the mouth—and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next—"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In_ Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's suppose to be the most severely haunted building in Britain—"

"—and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry and Harmony.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," Harry began.

"You'll have to tell us when you've found out." Harmony said sulkily.

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"We can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione next looked to Harmony for her explanation.

"I left before I could get it signed, I just picked the wrong summer to procrastinate I guess. Dumbledore wouldn't let me go without it." Harmony said.

"Well why didn't you get Dumbledore to sign it?" Ron asked.

"I tried, but he said that rules are rules and he was sure I'd get to go next year." Harmony answered.

"Well if that's how it is, we can just ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle—" Ron said getting cut off by Hermione.

"Ron! I don't think Harry and Harmony should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose—"

"Yeah, I expect that's the real reason they wouldn't let us go." Harry said bitterly.

"But if we're with them," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione, "Black wouldn't dare—"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione. "Black already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry and Harmony just because we're there?"

She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

"Get out of here!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backward and forward past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat his squashed face turned toward Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding toward Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er—Professor?" she said. "Excuse me—Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean—he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's still breathing." Whispered Harmony, taking the Cauldron Cake Harry passed her.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Midafternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy and the Potter twins had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first train journey to Hogwarts. Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face, was in Slytherin House: he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and musclely; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla-ish arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "The Potties and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harmony, who got to her feet with her brother, in case they needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry, Ron, and Harmony sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and—"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful . . ."

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lantern flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black windows.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast . . ."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. He didn't say anything of what he saw.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" Harmony said.

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Ron asked.

"Dunno . . ."

There was a squeaking sound, and Harmony saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard . . ."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell in.

"Sorry—d'you know what's going on?—Ouch—sorry—"

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"We have no idea, but sit down." Harmony said, wondering herself what possible could be happening.

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione said.

"Who's that?" A voice answered.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—" Harmony said.

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harmony could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harmony's eyes slid down and what she saw sent shivers all the way up and down her spine. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water . . .

But it was visible only for a split second. As thought the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harmony's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harmony felt like she had at home when the first wind of a winter morning hit her as she stepped outside. It chilled her through completely, until it was inside her heart . . .

She heard another breath like the last one then Harmony felt her eyes roll up in her head. She couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder . . .

And then, from far away, she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move, but couldn't . . . a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside her.

Suddenly she was pulled into blackness and then something happened that would change her . . . possibly for forever.


	8. Memories that Haunt

Okay due to some amazing reviews by one person I've received the encouragement and stamina to keep writing without waiting for the 10-20 reviews. Okay first of all I'd like to remind you all that **I'm using the book to help me write this** so I don't completely butcher Rowling's story. Also I'd like to remind you that Harmony does live in the boys' dorm, but that she has the awesome bed so there no creepiness. (If you don't know what I'm talking about go read The Other Potter: The Story of Harmony Dawne also by me.) This chapter had me crying through half of it and I'd like you to know if it had you doing the same. Oh yeah and can anyone guess what's up with Lupin yet? Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW**!

**Memories that Haunt**

Suddenly the blackness cleared and Harmony was standing in a room. It had a cradle against the far wall. The room seemed to be a blue color. There was no one in the room. Harmony would have looked around more, but suddenly she heard a man yelling.

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --"

Suddenly Harmony saw her mother run into the room with a little Harry in her arms and a younger version of herself on her mother piggy-back style. The younger her was keeping herself on her mother's back as her mother dealt with Little Harry. Little Harmony seemed to be around two years old, but Harmony knew she was only one at the time. She'd figured out what night this was. She was about to find out exactly how her parents died.

Her mother put Little Harry in the crib as Little Harmony got off her mother's back.

"Mama, what's goin' on?" Little Harmony asked.

"Nothing, Baby." Her mother said as she locked the bedroom door.

"But Mama—where's Daddy? I wanna go to my room. I want my teddy bear." Little Harmony protested.

"In the crib, Darling. It'll all be okay." Her mother said as she lifted Little Harmony into the crib with Little Harry.

The little her and Little Harry looked out of the side of the crib. Little Harmony opened her mouth to say something more, but hurried footsteps were coming up the stairs. Her mother turned to look at the door. Suddenly the door burst open and high pitched laughter filled the room.

"Not the children, not the children, please not the children!" Her mother pleaded.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Harmony had heard that voice before, it was Voldemort, and he was standing in the doorway cloaked in black. His red eyes and his snakelike face were the same as she'd seen in her first year except a little less worn.

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead --" Her mother pleaded again. "Not them! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Voldemort had drawn his wand and with a jet of green light; a shrill laugh from Voldemort; and a scream from her mother, her mother had fallen to the floor, never to get up again.

"NOOOO!" Harmony screamed as she felt tears break from her eyes.

"MAMA!" She heard the little her screaming as she was pulled back into blackness. "MAMA!"

"Harmony! Harmony!"

She heard her brother's voice calling her back, but she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here in the darkness that was her own mind and cry. Cry for her mother and her father. Cry for the cold-blooded murder she'd just witnessed. Cry for the life she'd lost that night. Cry for the loneliness that was bursting from within her.

"Is she alright?" She heard Hermione's voice ask.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, she's just fine, she just layed down for a nap that's all." Ron said sarcastically.

"Harmony! Come on, Har!" Harry pleaded with her.

"Ugh—" Harmony groaned softly.

Harmony opened her eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking—the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. She seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor, and that would have made sense, except her head was pounding too hard for her simply to have slid. Her head was on Harry's lap, Ron and Hermione were kneeling on each side of her, and above them she could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harmony felt sick; she could feel the cold sweat on her face, and she could feel the loose tears leaking down her face.

"Ron, help me," Harry said standing up, beginning to lift Harmony.

Together Ron and Harry lifted Harmony back onto a seat.

"Not that you needed any help, she's as light as Scabbers." Said Ron jokingly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked nervously, sitting next to her.

"I'm—I'm—fine." Harmony said trying to keep herself together. "What happened?"

"Well whatever that thing was came in. You and I apparently passed out and fell to the floor. I woke up a minute ago and flipped out as soon as I saw you, then you woke up and here we are." Harry explained.

"Well, what in Merlin's name was that thing?" Harmony asked.

"Dementors," said Professor Lupin breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Two of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him as he passed chocolate around to everyone. When he was finished he crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he said. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me . . ."

He strolled past Harry and Harmony and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harmony said.

"I don't get it . . . What happened other then both of us fainting, and me hearing screaming that wasn't really there?" said Harry.

"Wait, you heard screaming?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, a woman." Harry said.

Harmony immediately lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew whose screaming Harry had heard, it was their mother's scream. The scream that she'd screamed before she died.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked again, knowing by Harmony's look they might as well not dwell on what had just been said.

"Well—that thing—the dementor—stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face)—another one came from behind the first—and looked around too--then—you—both of you—"

"I thought you were having fits or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You both went sort of rigid and fell out of your seats and stated twitching--"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you both, and walked toward the dementors, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under out cloaks. Go.' But the dementors didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at them, and they turned around and sort of glided away . . ."

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it—they came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again . . ."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harmony felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her. Harmony looked over longingly, but she didn't trust herself to walk just yet.

"But did any of you—fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at the twins again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though . . ."

Harmony looked over at Harry he was deep in thought. Suddenly Ron tapped Harmony's shoulder and patted the seat next to him. Ron helped Harmony get across the compartment to the seat next to him.

"I didn't want to you in front of Harry, but when Professor Lupin saw you—well—after you passed out—he acted all weird. He told us to watch Harry and he sat where Harry's sitting now and he just stared at you, with this look." Ron whispered.

"What kind of look?" Asked Harmony.

"This sad, regretful, caring, kind of look." Ron said.

"Well he's a teacher of course he should care about his students and feel sad if they get hurt." Harmony said.

"No, it was deeper than that. It was—well—it was just more." Ron said.

Harmony nodded once then moved shakily back over by Harry. Now, she too was in deep thought.

Why had she and Harry passed out? Why had she seen the night of her parent's death? She knew it had something to do with the dementors, but what was it about them. What did they do anyway?

These thoughts led to thoughts of how Ron told her Lupin acted when she passed out. Ron had said it was a deeper look than a concerned teacher gave. Why had he been so concerned over her and not Harry? His face suddenly appeared in her head, something about it looked familiar. It was as if she'd seen Lupin before, but where?

Harmony went in circles with these questions until Professor Lupin came back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know . . ."

Harmony hadn't even noticed she still had it until Lupin had said something. She took a bite and felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry, Harmony?"

Harmony didn't know how Professor Lupin knew their names.

"Fine," they muttered together, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All righ', you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harmony could assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harmony felt better since the chocolate, but still felt very weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at Harry and her sideways, as though frightened they might collapse again.

Harmony was leaning against Harry, though Harry was weak Harmony was weaker because of what she'd seen. Harry, sensing her tiredness and weakness, brought his hand up and gently pulled his sisters head onto his shoulder. Harmony immediately got a little rush of strength, if nothing else Harry was here with her. Everything would be okay as long as he stayed with her.

Harmony let her head rest on her brother's shoulder until they got to a pair of iron gates. The gates were flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harmony saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she pressed her face into her brother's shoulder to find the comfort he always brought her. Harry wrapped his arms around his sister protectively and held her close to him. Suddenly Harmony felt as if there was a shield between the dementors and herself, a protective force keeping the deathly cold they brought with them away. That shield was Harry, he'd always kept danger away from her, or he'd tried.

Once they'd passed the gates the carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle. Harmony lifted her face from her brothers shoulder to see Hermione leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. Harmony turned her face toward Harry; he looked almost as worn as she felt. Harmony leaned against him and whispered softly so no one but Harry could hear.

"Are you all right?"

"You look worse than I do, I bet." He said.

Harmony laughed softly.

"Harry, really, are you okay?" Harmony asked.

"I'm fine Har. As long as we're together we'll be okay." Harry said, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders.

Harmony smiled and snuggled up to her twin brother. She knew he was right; nothing could hurt them as long as they had the other to run to. Harmony leaned on Harry and Harry kept his arm around her until the carriage finally came to a halt.

Hermione and Ron got out first and then Harry. Harry lifted Harmony down because she still was a little shaky. They turned to go up the steps to the castle with Harry supporting his sister by the waist when a drawling voice that Harmony knew all too well sounded in her ear.

"You fainted, you both fainted? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry and Harmony's way up to the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh no—er—Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The doors in to the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harmony followed the crowd toward it with Harry supporting most of her weight, but they had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Potter! Granger! I want to see all of you!"

Harry, Harmony, and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over still helping his sister. Harmony knew that something was very wrong, she couldn't have done anything that would have broken rules in the fist few minutes of her being here, could she?

"There's no need to look so worried—I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered the two Potter's and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry, Harmony, and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train." She finished looking at the twins.

Before Harry or Harmony could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Harmony felt herself go red in the face and saw her brother was going red also. It was bad enough that they'd passed out, or whatever they'd done, without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," The twins began together.

"We don't need anything—" Harry finished.

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at them. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was dementors, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back both Harry and Harmony's hair and feeling their foreheads. "They won't be the last one's who collapse. Yes, they're both all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate—"

"I'm not delicate!" said the twins yet again together.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking each of their pulses.

"What do they need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

Harmony's body went into immediate reflex, there was no way she was spending the night in the hospital wing. Not only had she been there more times than she would have liked, but also what would the Slytherin's (namely Draco Malfoy) say if they found out! They already thought Harmony was small and weak, and spending a night in the hospital wing just because of a stupid dementor wouldn't do anything to prove them wrong. Therefore that was not an option.

"I'm fine!" Both the twins protested, jumping up.

"Well they should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into the twin eyes'.

"We've already had some--" Said Harry.

"Professor Lupin gave us some. " Harmony finished.

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said both the twins, getting rather tired of the fuss over them.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Harmony went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself.

"Why does everyone make such a fuss over us?" Harry asked his sister when Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot.

"Because we're the Twins-who-lived." Harmony said somewhat sarcastically.

Harry groaned.

"Agreed," Harmony said in response to his groan.

"So what happened to you when you passed out?" Harry asked.

Harmony felt tears begin to come, but she shoved them back with every ounce of her will. She couldn't tell Harry, she just couldn't. So she lied, what else could she do?

"About the same thing as you. I heard a woman scream and then woke up." Harmony said.

"Who do you think the woman was anyway?" Harry asked.

Harmony again had to lie, she knew exactly who the woman was.

"I don't know." Harmony said.

Just then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

She'd hoped this year she'd get to see all the new Gryffindors so that she'd know them by sight and hopefully learn their names so she could by friends with them. She knew how she'd felt when the older Gryffindors made an effort to be her friend and she just liked passing on the tradition.

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the stall table, and Harry, Harmony, and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quickly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry and Harmony. Had the story of their collapsing in front of the dementors traveled that fast?

Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron and Harmony sat down in the empty seat next to Harry. Harmony was surprised that Ron had managed to secure them all seats together by himself.

There was a few moments of chatter before Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

Professor Dumbledore, thought very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-mood spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but hat wasn't why Harmony respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harmony watched him beaming around at the students, the dementor attack suddenly became one of the least important things in her mind.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it vest to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by out excellent feast . . ."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harmony remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Harmony glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harmony, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harmony among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

Harmony looked up at the staff table for one person who she knew wouldn't be happy about this staff addition, Professor Snape. It was common knowledge that the Hogwarts' potion master wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harmony, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harmony knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harmony or her twin.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will by filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harmony leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harmony picked at a little bit of the food, but as usual her appetite was as small as that of a mouse.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione, however were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you four," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it . . . great man, Dumbledore . . . came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough . . . It's what I always wanted . . ."

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

Harry, Harmony, Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry and Harmony climbed the spiral stair with no thought in their heads except how glad they were glad to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its six four-poster beds, and Harmony, looking around, felt she was truly home at last.

Everyone in the boys' dormitory had gotten to sleep fast, but there was one who was having some troubles sleeping, Harmony. She hadn't really thought about what she'd seen when she passed out on the train, but the horrid memory came back to her in sleep.

She was in the midst of a deep sleep when the memory began again.

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --" She heard her father yell once again.

Again her mother appeared in the room with her brother and her. Again she saw the little her begin the questions.

"Mama, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Baby." Her mother said again as she again locked the bedroom door.

"But Mama—where's Daddy? I wanna go to my room. I want my teddy bear." Little Harmony protested.

"In the crib, Darling. It'll all be okay." Her mother said as she again lifted Little Harmony into the crib with Little Harry.

Harmony began to cry, she couldn't watch this again. No not again, Harmony tried with everything she had to wake up, but it felt as if she was stuck in this accursed memory.

Again Harmony heard the hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Again her mother turned to look at the door when the door burst open and the high pitched laughter filled the room.

Harmony was frantic. She felt herself beginning to shake as she silently pleaded for the memory to stop.

"Not the children, not the children, please not the children!" Her mother pleaded again, just as desperate as before.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." She heard Voldemort say, and again he was standing in the doorway cloaked in black, his red eyes and his snakelike face were the same. Still as pitiless, still as hostile . . .

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead --" Her mother pleaded again. "Not them! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Harmony began to cry harder and harder. She knew what was coming.

The green light flashed, the scream echoed in her head.

"MAMA!" She heard the little her screaming again. "MAMA!"

Harmony woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Harry was by her side in an instant.

"Har, Har, it's okay. It was just a dream." Harry said scooping his sobbing sister into his arms.

The rest of the boys were around her bed watching her sob. She wished they'd go and leave her and Harry. She also didn't want them to leave because even though they were just standing there she could feel the comfort and support that they had for her.

Harmony gathered herself together rather quickly. She didn't want Harry or any of the boys seeing her like this.

"It's okay," Harmony said, her voice shaking a little. "I'm fine. You guys can go back to bed."

The boys peeled off one by one and got back into bed, but Harry stayed with her.

"Har, what was it? I've never heard you scream like that in your life." He said.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed, you need your sleep." Harmony replied.

Harry got up and began to walk to his bed. He looked back at his sister just in case, but Harmony had turned over and it looked as if she were sleeping again. Harry got back into bed and fell right back to sleep without knowing his sister was still awake.

Harmony couldn't tell him what the dream really was. Harry wouldn't understand, he hadn't seen it. She loved her brother, but she wouldn't hurt him with the details of their parents' death. This was a burden Harmony was going to bear on her own, she would not let Harry suffer through the pain that she felt now.

So that night Harmony Dawne Potter cried herself to sleep with no one to comfort her, for the simple reason that she wouldn't let her brother suffer the pain she felt. She wouldn't let him feel the weight of knowing almost every detail of their parents' murder. For she knew that this knowledge would haunt her for a long time to come.


	9. Predictions of Death

Yea, finally getting time to write! It feels great! I guess you thought I abandoned you all and Harmony. I promise I didn't! I know it's been three months and a day since I updated, but my life has been CRAZY! And that's no joke! So here is chapter nine and P.S. Just a reminder **I'm using the book to help me write this** so I don't completely butcher Rowling's story and also **I do change a few things here and there like who says what line and how the line is said and so forth**. Enjoy and don't worry I think there will be a lot of chapter postings during the summer . . . I hope.

**Predictions of Death**

Harmony entered the Great Hall the next morning with her brother and her two very best friends. Harmony thought today would be better than what she had endured last night. It was horrible knowing how every second leading to her parents murder had gone and she was leaving it up to the events of the day to keep her mind off of it.

The first thing they all saw when entering the Great Hall was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry and Harmony. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it . . ."

"Hey Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooo!"

Harry and Harmony dropped into seats at the Gryffindor table; Harry sat next to George Weasley with Harmony on the side of him.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you two?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at out end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"Really," Harmony said chuckling. "Maybe I should get him some diapers for Christmas."

They all laughed. Then George spoke again, but he was serious.

"Can't really blame him though. I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors . . . "

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking . . . They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after out first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Harmony remembered what had happened when Harry and Malfoy had gone head to head as Seekers in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. She smiled to herself and ate a little more breakfast.

Hermione was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your schedule. Look—they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And"—Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving –"look—underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then—"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But—"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Harmony knew something was up, Hermione wasn't telling them something. Harmony was about to drill her until she told them when Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready . . . Hope it's okay . . . Me, a teacher . . . hones'ly . . ."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Harmony, curiously.

"Something tells me we might not want to know." Ron said.

Harmony glared at him.

The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there . . ."

They finished their breakfasts hastily, said good-bye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed the Potter twins into the entrance hall.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's—got—to—be—a—shortcut," Ron panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window . . ."

Harmony was watching the painting. A fat, dapple-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harmony was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another, but she always enjoyed watching it. It reminded her of how different her world was now than four years ago when she though that magic was only a figment of her imagination. A short squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

"Are you all right?" said Harmony, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gently ladies! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "If we ever need someone mental."

"Ron!" Harmony said hitting him playfully in the arm. "I thought he was rather sweet, he called us gentle ladies."

"There is nothing gentle about the pain in my arm." Ron said.

Harmony laughed and they all joined in.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Harmony noticed a circular trapdoor on the ceiling. The trapdoor had a brass plaque on it.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron to Harry, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

Harmony climbed up after. She emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Hermione and Ron appeared behind Harry and Harmony as the class assembled around them, all taking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Harmony's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field . . ."

At these words, Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, first at Hermione then at Harmony. Hermione looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. Harmony just looked focused on Professor Trelawney.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

Harmony tried not to giggle. Parvati was her friend and Harmony knew that she was somewhat superstitious, but this was ridiculous. Everything Trelawney had said seemed a little far-fetched to her.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "We shall progress to the crystal ball—if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted n February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading—it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now I want you all to divide into pairs, there will have to be one group of three. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear"—she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up—"after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the clue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind . . . thank you . . ."

Harmony knew Neville was clumsy, but it was pretty amazing how Trelawney knew that he'd break a cup. She began to wonder if she'd been wrong about Trelawney. Maybe she wasn't a fake, maybe she was the real deal; anything, even a giant insect lady predicting outlandish but true things, was possible in the wizarding world.

Harry, Ron, and Harmony made the group of three. They filled their teacups and went back to their table to drink down the scalding tea as quickly as the heat would allow. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped. Harry got Harmony's, Ron got Harry's, and Harmony got Ron's.

"Right," said Ron as they all opened their books at pages five and six. "Harmony, what can you see in mine?"

"Tea dregs, soggy tea dregs." Harmony said. She didn't like the perfumed smoke in the room, it made her feel pretty ridiculous.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

Harmony tried again.

"Okay, you've got a crooked sort of cross . . ." She consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'—sorry Ron—but there's a thing that looks sort of like the sun . . . that means 'great happiness' . . . so you're going to suffer but be very happy . . ."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they all had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"Who's next?" Harmony asked.

"I don't even want to attempt. Ron, Harmony and I are twins. I bet our cups look about the same. Why don't you try reading them both? You probably have more Inner Eye than we do." Harry said smirking.

"All right." Ron said looking into their cups. "You both have a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic . . ."

He turned the teacups the other way up.

"But this way they look more like acorns . . . What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some . . . and there's a thing here," he turned the cups again, "that looks like an animal . . . yeah, if that was its head . . . it looks like a hippo . . . no, a sheep . . ."

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter and Harmony held back a giggle.

"Let me see those, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatched Harry and Harmony's cups from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was taking turns staring into both cups, rotating them counterclockwise on the table.

"The falcon . . . my dears, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about them and You-Know-Who."

Harry, Harmony, and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to their cups again and continued turning them.

"It's amazing, although it is not unusual for twins to have similar cups, I have never seen any so similar that I can read one and see the same thing in the other . . . your fates are closely intertwined . . . Now let's see . . . the club . . . an attack. Dear, dear, these are not happy cups . . . ."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull . . . danger in your paths . . ."

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cups a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed, the cups still sat on the table.

"My dear children . . . my poor, dear unfortunate children . . . no . . . it is kinder not to say . . . no . . . don't ask me . . ."

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry, Harmony, and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at the cups in front of her.

"My dears," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" Harmony and Harry said together.

They could tell that they weren't the only ones who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at them and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dears, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry and Harmony hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear children, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!"

Harmony felt her stomach lurch. Death predicted for her brother and her. Why did this always happen to them? Why were they always the ones who were supposed to die?

Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry and Harmony, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether we're going to die or not!" said Harmony, taking even herself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at them.

She hated this! People always worrying, or whatever it was they did, about if her brother and her were going to die! She wished that her brother and her could just live a normal life for two magical teens! Not this chaotic mess that always seemed to follow them!

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes . . . please pack away your things . . ."

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding the twin's eyes.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear"—she pointed at Neville—"you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harmony, Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

Harmony and Harry chose seats right at the back of the room, feeling as though they were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at them, as though they were about to drop dead at any moment. Harmony tried hard to ignore them and focus on what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), and was successfully ignoring them when McGonagall transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Harmony begged her to forget it and move on as everybody's heads turned toward Harry and her again. No one spoke until Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and—"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

"Us," said Harry and Harmony, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry and Harmony with her beady eyes. "Then you should know that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney—"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, both of you, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harmony smiled, and Harmony swore she saw the faintest smile cross Professor McGonagall's lips as if she had known that Harmony would cheer up with that small joke.

Now not everyone was convinced of what Professor McGonagall had told them. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "you heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

"Harry, Harmony," he said, in a low, serious voice, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'"

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.

"Okay, Harmony, have you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I have, but I befriend him. He got me money all by himself and did whatever I needed him to. I named him Snuffles. I got him all the way to New York with me, then he ran off when Snape showed up. He never once tried to kill me or anything so I don't think that was the Grim." Harmony answered.

"See, Ron—" Hermione began.

"Hermione, if Harry saw a Grim, that's—that's bad," he said. "My—my uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily , pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in those cups!" said Ron hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry and Harmony it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!'

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry and Harmony. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."


	10. Hippogriffs

It feels good to be back in business once again. Two chapters in two days, I'm sorry, but I'm impressed with myself. Number one you may have noticed the stars where Malfoy swears . . . yes, I'm opposed to swearing, and yes, you will see this every time anyone swears in the books. I didn't want to kill Rowling's words completely, just tone them down a little. **Number two reviews would be wonderful!** Number three enjoy the chapter!

**Hippogriffs**

Harmony was happy to escape the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harmony talked to Harry quietly as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you think Trelawney's right?" Harmony asked her brother. "I mean are we really going to die this year?"

"It's always a possibility. I mean Voldemort is still out there somewhere." Harry said.

"Yeah, but how can he get us here. It's Black we need to worry about. Maybe that's who's going to kill us. I mean he broke out of Azkaban to do just that." Harmony said.

"Har, can we please not talk about how we're going to die. I kind of just want to forget it." Harry said.

"Right, well . . . Oh no look who's here." Harmony said.

She had spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy was talking animatedly to the other two, who were chortling. Harmony was quite sure she knew what they were talking about.

"Of course," whispered Harmony to Harry. "We had to have the class with Slytherins."

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harmony thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harmony had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last her a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. Harmony hadn't even taken hers out of the brown paper that she had got it in.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look—"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I—I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harmony quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harmony wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so—so yeh've got yer books an'—an'—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on . . ."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"***, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harmony said again, couldn't that boy stay silent for five whole seconds?

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you—"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harmony had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harmony knew the beauty that Hagrid saw. Their gleaming coats that went from feather to hair in all different colors; from stormy gray, to bronze, to pinkish roan, to gleaming chestnut, and inky black. Harmony fell in love with them at once.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—"

Harmony knew she wanted to and she approached them with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following reluctantly.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harmony had a nasty feeling they were plotting how to best disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right—who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed father away in answer. Harmony held her ground with the others, but her three companions looked doubtful. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

Harmony knew the feeling and felt sorry for the poor creatures. She knew the feeling of being tied to once place when that's not where you wanted to be. She knew the feeling of being forced to be stationary, but longing to be free. That's the feeling she got the summers she went back to her other life. She loved her mother and sister there, but that place just wasn't the same as here. It wasn't where she belonged, so it never really was home.

"No one?" said Hagrid.

"I'll do it," Harmony said eagerly, but there was another voice with hers and she knew that it was Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, remember your tea leaves!"

Harmony ignored them. Her bother and her climbed over the paddock fence.  
"Right then—let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak. I think he'll let yeh both try." Hagrid said.

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink . . . Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much . . ."

Harmony acted pretty normal she just kept the idea of the hippogriff allowing her to touch it in the front of her mind and the rest took care of itself.

"That's it," said Hagrid. "That's it . . . now, bow . . ."

Harmony sunk down slowly and looked back into the hippogriff's eyes. Her brother bowed as well and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at them. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right—back away, now, easy does it—"

Harmony was feeling disappointed and then suddenly, the hippogriff bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right—now yeh both can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harmony moved forward slowly so she didn't startle the hippogriff, she reached out toward it, and touched it. She stroked the beak while her brother patted it and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid. "I reakon' he might' let yeh ride him!"

This was great in Harmony's opinion, but her brother didn't seem so thrilled about idea.

"Yeh both can fit. Harmony you can climb on firs', jus' climb up there righ' behind the wing joint, an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that . . ." said Hagrid and Harmony did so, being careful not to pull any of the feathers.

Harry climbed on after Harmony. He looked a little worried. Harmony looked in front of her and suddenly realized she didn't know where to hold, everything in front of her was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid before Harmony could ask him what to do. Hagrid slapped the hippogriff's hindquarters, as he said what to Harmony now seemed like fatal words.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harmony; she quickly seized the hippogriff around the neck as Harry latched his arms around her waist. Before they knew it they were up in the air, soaring upward. Harmony loved the feeling of the hippogriff's wings beating on either side of her. She knew her brother might not like this, but she loved it. It was nothing like a broom, but it was wonderful in it's own unique way.

Buckbeak flew them once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; Harmony was a little worried about this part. She leaned back a little as the smooth neck lowered, she felt for a moment as if she was going to slip off over the beak, then she felt a heavy thud as they landed.

"Good work!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by the twin's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry and Harmony watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, which Harmony was not happy about. Malfoy stood there patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry and Harmony to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if the Potters could do it . . . I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me—gotta get him outta here—"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harmony saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"Just because your little boyfriend doesn't have brains enough to listen to instructions from a teacher and get himself mauled because of his ignorance doesn't mean that you can condemn Hagrid!" Harmony shouted at her.

"Yeah, it was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas said backing her up. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"D'you think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"'Corse he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who knew how good her mending skills were.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him . . ."

"I'm glad Buckbeak got him, because if Buckbeak hadn't I would have and he'd have ended up in the hospital wing for good." Harmony said hotly.

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.

Harmony was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harmony was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.

They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all four of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early . . ."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harmony saw her glance at her brother and her.

"We're allowed to walk across the grounds," Harmony said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"

So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.

The grass was wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy . . ."

"How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony . . . covered in bandages . . . moanin' . . ."

"He's faking it," said Harmony at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half Harry's bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserable. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later . . . done flobberworms or summat . . . Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson . . . 'S all my fault . . ."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harmony nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really—"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry and Harmony as though he'd only just realized they were there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they all jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' THEM!

Hagrid strode over to Harry and Harmony, grabbed one of their arms each, and pulled them to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yet all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"


	11. Secrets and Defects

Okay I know this chapter is pretty short, but I had two choices. I could have a gigantically long chapter or a pretty short one. I didn't think people wanted a chapter the size of Jupiter. Oh and if you're wondering about the whole Malfoy is Snape's favorite thing go take a look at my other story The Beginning of Hate, that should give you the answer. So here you go, the short little chapter eleven. Oh and by the way the defects part of the title is referring to Malfoy and his "injury".

Secrets and Defects

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harmony's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harmony saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harmony felt a small flash of anger; Snape wouldn't have said "settle down" if she'd walked in late, he'd have given her detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others and Malfoy above all of them. Harmony had no idea why, but Malfoy had always seemed to be Snape's favorite.

"How is it, Draco? Does it hurt, Draco? Can I get anymore pathetic, Draco?" Harmony whispered to Harry in a high girlish voice mocking Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah, it hurts." Began Harmony assuming a slightly deeper voice that mimicked Malfoy's. "And no you can't get anymore pathetic because then you'd be more pathetic than me and I have to be better than everyone. Even when it comes to pathetic-ness."

Harry snickered quietly. They both looked up at Snape to see if he had heard, he hadn't.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry, Ron, and Harmony, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm—"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir"

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir—"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now, " said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Mr. Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for Harmony and him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.

Harmony had been silently doing her potion until this point.

"None of your business," said Harmony, smoothly.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury—"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," Harmony said as though she were telling him the time of day and not threatening him.

Harmony knew she had to keep calm and play it safe or get angry and get it trouble. She chose the first option.

"—he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this"—he gave a huge fake sigh—"who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned—

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, do that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right—"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

Harmony knew then what she had to do and she'd do it. She wrote the instructions of how to fix the potion on a piece of parchment and passed it to Neville. He smiled and mouthed a thank you. When Harmony turned back Seamus Finnigan was at their table borrowing Harry's brass scales and talking about—

"Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning—they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry, Harmony, and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here . . .,"Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry and Harmony. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry and Harmony. He leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch Black together then?" He asked the twins.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry answered, offhandedly.

"Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are talking about, Malfoy?" said Harmony.

"Don't you know?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Malfoy let out a low sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your necks," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potions needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's . . ."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. He was consulting the paper Harmony had sent to him sneakily, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry, Ron, and Harmony packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Malfoy mean?" Harmony muttered to the others as she stuck her hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth. "Why would we want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to us—yet."

"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid . . ."

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors bust into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor, " said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger—"

Harmony cut Snape off when her hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Potter," Snape said grudgingly.

"The five points should not have been taken, sir. It was not Hermione who helped Neville, it was me."

"What?" Snape asked. He knew that Harmony had gone nowhere near Neville.

In answer, she went to Neville and got the paper that she'd passed to him. She showed it to Snape, she had signed her name at the bottom. Snape's eyes leaked of fury.

"Sir, you said Hermione couldn't help Neville, not me. Therefore points should not have been taken." Harmony said.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for your nerve, Potter." Snape said furiously. "Class dismissed."

Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harmony was still thinking about what Malfoy had said and her cleverness with Snape, which she was proud of even though it had cost her. Ron was seething about Snape.

"Five point from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Harmony why didn't you stay quiet? It was bad enough with five points taken from us, but you had to pipe up and get another five taken!"

"It was worth the look on his face. And Hermione would have helped Neville if I hadn't so it would have happened anyway. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. Harmony looked around.

"Where is she?"

Harry and Ron turned too. They were at the top the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.

"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and Harmony and disappeared.

"There she is," said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag; the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind, us the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh—I had to go back for something. Oh no—"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harmony wasn't surprised; she could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But—" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh, yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch. I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Harmony asked the other two.


	12. The Boggart

Yea, more words! Okay, I don't think there is really anything cool to say about this chapter . . . Anyway enjoy this chapter because I loved writing it. And please . . . **REVIEW**!

**The Boggart**

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin—"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone look quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Potter or Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Harmony could have killed Snape as she watched Neville go scarlet. Harmony glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Harmony prayed silently that Lupin wouldn't listen to what Snape had said.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione and Harmony's hands shot up.

"Well let's see. Hermione you can tell us what it is and Harmony you can tell us what it does."

"It's a shape-shifter," Hermione said.

"It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." Harmony finished.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione and Harmony glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Hermione was bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, but Harry tried anyway.

"Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please . . . riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first; what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape . . . hmmm . . . Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er—yes," said Neville nervously. "But—I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well . . . always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress . . . green, normally . . . and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical . . ."

The room went quiet. Harmony thought . . . what scared her most in the world?

Her first thought was Lord Voldemort—a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before she had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of her mind . . .

A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak . . . a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth . . . then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning . . . the memories . . . the horrible memories . . .

Harmony shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take the legs off." Harmony was sure she knew that that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Harmony felt a lurch of fear. She wasn't ready. How could you make a dementor less frightening? But she didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward . . . Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot—"

They all retreated back against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One—two—three—now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R—r—riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained bandaged mummy; it's sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising—

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face—a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made Harmony shiver—

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then—crack!—became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before—crack!—becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harmony thought Ron had frozen. Then—

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt in front of the space between Harry and Harmony's feet. They raised their wands, ready, but—

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charge forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone . . . Let me see . . . five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart—ten for Neville because he did it twice . . . and five each to Hermione, Harry, and Harmony.

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You, Harmony, and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me . . . to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harmony, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped Harry and her from tackling the boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry and her collapse on the train, and thought thy weren't up to much? Had he thought the they would pass out again?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything, but Harry who was wearing the same look Harmony knew she had.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart—"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Later that night Harmony and Harry were sitting alone in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. Harmony was reading, but she hadn't turned a page in at least fifteen minutes, suddenly she dropped her book.

"Why wouldn't he let us have a go?" She asked.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't Lupin let us have a go at the boggart?" Harmony asked. "Don't tell me that you didn't notice he ended it before us. Ours would have been cool, it looked as if it had taken both our fears and combined them or something."

"What were you thinking of?" Harry asked her.

"A dementor." Harmony answered.

"Me too. We had the same fear so it must of—oh that would have been—" Harry said looking slightly disappointed.

"We would have been the only two to fight it together." Harmony said.

"That would have been so cool." Harry said.

"I know. I just wish I knew why he wouldn't let us fight it." Harmony replied.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"All right. I think I'm going to stay down here for a little while." Harmony said.

She watched her brother go up the steps to the boys dorm.

She tried to read again, but her thoughts continued to come back to Lupin and the boggart. She thought up every possibility to why he had stopped before them, but nothing seemed to fit. Then her mind wandered back to what the boggart had turned into when Lupin had taken it.

That was no crystal ball, but what had it been? Harmony tried to picture the glowing orb in her head, she could see it, but she still couldn't figure out what it was. It reminded her of a—no—it couldn't be—why would it be? Nobody could be scared of the moon, could they?


	13. The Answer is No

Yes, it is in fact another chapter. Yea, I have so much fun writing this stuff! Notice number one: I took out the paragraph about Quidditch from the book because I'm assuming you all get it. Notice number two: the ending line is for kicks and giggles she doesn't really hate Percy . . . yet. Notice number three: I've fallen into the habit of short chapters so bear with me and maybe eventually there will be something long and glorious. That's all the notices I have, so enjoy! And I'm begging you please . . . **REVIEW**. (They always make me smile.)

**The Answer is No**

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old houself."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy little water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Harmony only wished she was as happy with some of her other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes, had raveled through the school like wildfire. Snape didn't seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Harmony was also growing to dread the hours she spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at Harry or her. She couldn't like Professor Trelawney, even though she was treated with respect bordering reverence by many of the class. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry or Harmony, as though they were on their deathbeds.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobbberworms' slimy throats.

At the start of October, however, Harmony had something else to occupy her, something so enjoyable it more than made up for her unsatisfactory classes. The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.

"This is our last chance—my last chance—to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world—injuries—then the tournament getting called off last year . . ." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best—ruddy—team—in—the—school," he said, punching his fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.

"We've got three superb Chasers."

Wood pointed at Harmony, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who had never failed to win us a match!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harmony and Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing . . . "

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"We've got this thing in the bag!" said Harmony.

"Definitely," said Harry.

Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Harmony's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.

Harmony and Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing to a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry and Harmony through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron and Harmony sat on the floor in front of him, their high spirits ebbing away. Hermione seemed to read their minds.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time. The next one might not be for ages—"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "They're supposed to stay in school—"

"They can't be the only third years left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on—"

"Yeah, I think we should," said Harry, making up his mind.

"Well it's worth a try." Harmony said.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.

Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harmony pulled her bag toward her, deciding to complete her star chart as well. She pulled out parchment, ink, and quill, and started to work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," Ron told Harry and Harmony, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward them.

"Thanks, Ron, but I think I'll do it on my own." Harmony said, she'd always been taught not to cheat.

Hermione, who shared Harmony's dislike of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank all four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top—

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pair of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think—"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, Harmony, and Hermione were working together on the same puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harmony, who had resolved with her brother to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether they could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how they could argue their case. She was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Harmony anxiously as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Harmony," I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er—"

"The sixteenth of October! That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October! Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You—you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then—

"Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N—no!" sobbed Lavender. "H—he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today—" Lavender wailed loudly. "—and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock—"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door a that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Harmony and Harry sat next to each other, Hermione seated herself on Harmony's other side, and Ron seated himself on Harry's other side. They didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

Harmony still had no battle plan for what they would say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I—I think I've lost—"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Ron hissed at the twins.

"Oh, but—" Hermione began.

"Go for it," Ron said stubbornly.

Harmony and Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yes?" She asked them.

Harmony took a deep breath and started.

"Professor, my parents—er—forgot to sign my form," she said.

"And so did my aunt and uncle." Harry put in.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at them but didn't say anything.

"So—er—d'you think it would be all right—I mean, will it be okay if we—if we go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But—Professor, my aunt and uncle—you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about—about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods.

"The whole point Professor is, if you said we could go—" Harmony said, because she didn't really have a legitimate excuse for not getting her form signed other then she'd put it off too long and then got kicked out of her house.

"But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission." She turned to look at them, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? "I'm sorry, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an "all-for-the-best" expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry and Harmony had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer the twins up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily.

"Great," Harmony said, her tone matched her brother's.

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if they were coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made them feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on Harry's form and Harmony's mom's on hers, but as Harmony and Harry had already told Professor McGonagall that they hadn't had it signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about dementors being able to see through them. Percy had what were possibly the least helpful word of comfort.

"They always make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

After that piece of comfort, Harmony decided she hated Percy Weasley.


	14. A Conversation and an Intruder

Life is so much better when you have time to write. Well anyway chapter fourteen is here. You can all cheer now! Does anyone have any idea what is up with Lupin? I'm so excited to get to the part where I reveal my wonderful plan for that! But all of you will have to wait a little bit longer for that. So anyway here is chapter fourteen read and enjoy! **REVIEW**!

**A Conversation and an Intruder**

On Halloween morning, Harmony awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing her best to act normally.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for both Harry and Harmony.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of the twins' difficulties.

"Don't worry about us," said Harry, in what he hoped was an offhand voice.

"We'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." Harmony finished.

Harry and Harmony accompanied Hermione and Ron to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here then?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the dementors?"

Harry and Harmony ignored him and made their way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.

"Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.

The portrait swung open and they climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first and second years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.

"Harry! Harmony! Hi!"

It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of the twins and never missed an opportunity to speak to them.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade? Why not? Hey"—Colin looked eagerly around at his friends—"you can come and sit with us, if you like!"

"Er—no, thanks, Colin," said Harmony kindly, she could tell her brother wasn't in the mood to have people staring at him, and truth be told she wasn't to thrilled by that either. "We—We've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."

After that, they had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.

"What was the point waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after them as they walked away

Harmony and Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library not talking much, but halfway there they changed their minds; neither of them felt like working. They turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.

"What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Harmony truthfully.

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own—why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty friends?"

Harry and Harmony shrugged.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until the twins had passed out of sight.

"I don't want to go back to the common room." Harmony whined to Harry.

"Me neither." Harry said.

"Well, where do we go then?" Harmony asked as they climbed a staircase.

"We could always go see Hedwig in the Owlery . . ." Harry said.

"Anything's better than the common room." Harmony replied.

They turned and began walking along another corridor.

"I wish we were down in Hogsmeade." Harmony said because she didn't want things to go silent again.

"You and I both." Harry said.

Suddenly a voice from inside on of the room said, "Harry? Harmony?"

The twins doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harmony, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry and Harmony for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" said Harry.

"It's a water demon." Harmony told her brother.

"I should have known you'd already know." Lupin said smiling at Harmony. "Well come on and we'll have a look at it."

They followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one.

"All right," The twins said together, their voices awkward sounding.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—but I daresay you've had enough of tealeaves?"

Harmony looked at him, out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother do the same. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry and Harmony each a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," Harmony said and she looked at her brother for his answer.

"No," Harry said.

Harmony knew they were both thinking of the dog Harry had seen back at the Dursleys'. She thought about making Harry tell Lupin, but decided not too. She didn't want Lupin to get the wrong idea, especially since Lupin already seemed to think they couldn't cope with a boggart.

Something of Harry's thoughts or her's must have shown on both or one of their faces, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you?"

"No," They both lied, then they looked at each other.

"Yes," Harmony said suddenly, putting her tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"Yes," said Lupin slowly.

"Why didn't you let us fight it? I mean you must have seen that it was going at both of us at once—everyone we've talked to said it would have been cool to see . . ." Harmony stopped there waiting for an answer.

Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I did see that it was going for both of you at once and that's what worried me. I would have thought that was obvious why I didn't let you fight it." He said sounding surprised.

Harmony and Harry, who had both expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, were taken aback.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Lupin frowning slightly, "I assumed that since the boggart was taking shape for both of you at once it had to be one thing and the only thing I thought you both would share a fear of was Lord Voldemort."

Harmony and Harry stared. Not only was this last answer they expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person Harry and Harmony had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from them) was Professor Dumbledore.

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at them. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."

"We didn't think of Voldemort," began Harmony.

"We—We remembered those dementors." Harry finished.

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well . . I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on the twin's faces. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is—fear. Very wise."

Harmony didn't know what to say to that and apparently neither did her brother because they both drank some more tea.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well . . . yeah," said Harmony. She was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the dementors—"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Lupin.

The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of the twins, his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry, Harmony, and Lupin.

"I was just showing these two my grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "you should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harmony didn't like. He back out of the room unsmiling and watchful.

Harmony and Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why-?" Harmony began. Lupin looked at her and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harmony had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted out and Harmony knew he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of the potion.

"Some people reckon—" Harmony hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. Harmony did the same.

They got up to leave. Harmony was watching the goblet, it was still smoking. Harry headed toward the door and Harmony followed after.

"Harmony," Professor Lupin called.

"Yeah?" Harmony said turning back to see what he wanted.

There was a look on Lupin's face that Harmony couldn't explain in only a word. It looked as if he were calculating something, trying to figure out how to say something, feeling extremely bad about something, and wanting her to go away and forget about this all at the same time. Then his expression changed, he'd made up his mind.

"Could you shut the door on your way out?" He asked.

"Sure, Professor." Harmony said, but she knew that's not what he'd wanted to say.

When she shut the door and looked down the hall it looked as if Harry had just noticed she wasn't walking behind him anymore.

"What took you?" He asked.

"Lupin—wanted me to shut his door." Harmony said.

"You have a hunch that wasn't really it, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, his look was to complex for just the simple decision of whether to shut a door or not. He had something else to say, but backed out at the last second and made an excuse." Harmony replied.

"What do you think he wanted to say?" Harry said turning up the stairs toward the common room.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know one thing that potion Snape brought up—that was some weird looking stuff." Harmony said.

"Do you think he's trying to poison Lupin?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but it was a little too weird for me." Harmony replied.

"There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly colored sweats fell into Harry and Harmony's laps. It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry and Harmony, picking out their choice of candy.

"What's Hogsmeade like?" Harmony asked.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked right after.

By the sound of it—everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

"The post office! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look—"

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks—"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up—"

"What did you two do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harmony. "Lupin made us tea in his office—"

"And then Snape came in . . . "Harry finished.

Then Harry and Harmony found themselves telling Ron and Hermione all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes . . ." They hurried through the portrait hold and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he—you know"—Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around—"if he was trying to—to poison Lupin—he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry and Harmony."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry and Harmony kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Harmony moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harmony's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The dementors send their love, Potter!"

Harry, Harmony, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harmony tried to peer over the heads in front of her, but she was too short to see much.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password—excuse me, I'm Head Boy—"

And then a silence fell over the crowd from the front first, so that a chill seamed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my—" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been town away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	15. The Unanswered and Worse Things

Haha! Hooray for you, you get more Harmony! I know, another short chapter, but in my defense I personally would rather short chapters than long ones. Maybe they'll get longer, but the short chapters help me update faster so there's a plus for you. **I want more guessing, does anybody have any idea (I want the best you can give me.) what's up with Lupin?** If you don't review with a guess, maybe I'll have to rethink things. JK I just want to see what you think. Chapter 16 will be up soon, I hope! Until next time, enjoy!

**The Unanswered and Worse Things**

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Lupin closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing . . ."

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, he was about to leave when Professor Lupin came up to him and said something. Dumbledore nodded to whatever Lupin had said and Dumbledore closed the door with Lupin still inside.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione; they seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

They all sat on their sleeping bags, Hermione was about to say something when Lupin showed up.

"I don't have much time, Harmony, I need you to promise me something." He said, crouching to get on Harmony's level so he could look her straight in the eye.

"What?" Harmony asked a little surprised.

"You must stay in this room. Don't even think about leaving, just stay here and do whatever you're told." Lupin said seriously.

Harmony stayed silent. Why was Lupin here? Why was he asking this of her? Why only to her? Why not to Harry, Hermione, and Ron as well?

"Harmony, promise me," Lupin said, sounding slightly agitated.

"Okay, I promise." Harmony said, still confused.

Lupin stood up looking relieved and then he crossed the hall and left without another word.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Harmony responded watching the place that Lupin had left.

"I told you Lupin was acting weird on the train when you passed out, Harmony. Maybe, this has something to do with that." Ron said.

"But what—I mean—he just left me without an answer. I know he knew I was confused and he didn't bother to tell me anything." Harmony responded, clearly frustrated.

"Calm down Har. It isn't that important, is it?" Harry said.

"It is to me. The only one he's done this to is me. I don't know what this is all about, but I will find out." Harmony replied absolutely determined.

Things went quiet for a second then Hermione spoke up.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower . . ."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question; "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could have flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry, Harmony, and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered . . ."

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harmony felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. When Lupin came he strode over to where Harmony was "sleeping" and watched her for a few minutes. Harmony had never seen such a mixture of worry and relief in anyone's eyes before. Toward the end of his visit he crouched down and pulled the sleeping bag higher so it fell just below Harmony's wrists, which were tucked against her face. Then he stood up and walked out of the hall once more.

Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harmony watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Harmony heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harmony kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched . . ."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

Harmony raised her head very slightly off sleeping bag to free her other ear.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Harmony opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before—ah—the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems—almost impossible—that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed—"

"I do not believe that a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Harmony glanced sideways at the other three. All of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowing shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harmony's worries and Harry's too. They were now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with them, and Percy Weasley (acting, the twins suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing them everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned the twins into her office, with such a somber expression on her face that Harmony thought someone must have died.

"There's no point in hiding it from you two any longer," she said in a very serious voice. " I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black—"

"We know," Harry began.

"He's after us." Harmony continued.

"We heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic." Harry finished.

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Harmony and Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed—"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" Harry exclaimed.

"We've got to train, Professor!" Harmony said.

Professor McGonagall considered them intently. Harmony knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested them as Seeker and Chaser in the first place. They waited, holding their breath.

"Hmm . . ." Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well . . . goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last . . . but all the same . . . it'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. " Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances . . ."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harmony furiously.

"He's faking it!" Harry said just as furiously.

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory—"

Angelina and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver. Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."


	16. Detention and Dementors

Longer chapter, yea! First of all, I hope you guys don't mind that I extended the Defense Against the Dark Arts class so Harmony could get back at Snape. Second of all, I think that this chapter contains some of the best words I have ever typed, penned, or anything else in my entire life. Third of all, enjoy and **review**!

**Detention and Dementors**

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Harmony had no room in her head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to her and Harry between classes and giving them tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harmony and Harry suddenly realized they were ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after Harry, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him—"

Harry and Harmony skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.

"Sorry we're late, Professor Lupin, we—" Harmony began.

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at them from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, so I think we'll make it twenty points from Gryffindor for the both of you. Sit down."

But Harry and Harmony didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But the twins still stayed where they were.

"What's wrong with him?" Harmony asked.

Snape's black eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Ten more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty—each."

Harry and Harmony walked slowly to their seats and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far—"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start—"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

Harmony felt her cheeks get hot. How dare Snape come in here and stomp all over Lupin.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you—I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss—"

Harmony watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"—werewolves," said Snape.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks—"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between—"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on—"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are . . ."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf—"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Wesley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained . . . That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia . . . Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three . . ."

When they had all finished taking notes Snape went to the front of the room.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning, as you won't have time to finish them here. Get started."

Harmony knew this was her chance, she'd already read the chapter on werewolves and practically memorized it. She was a good writer too. She could finish the essay with the time she had left, and she would.

Near the end of class Harmony marched up to the front of the room, two rolls of parchment in her hands. Snape was grading papers at Lupin's desk.

"Professor." Harmony said.

Snape looked up and she handed him the rolls of parchment.

"What is this, Potter?" Snape asked.

"My essay, sir. You see, I'm a know-it-all as well, but of course you already knew that." Harmony began, but before Snape could say anything she plowed on. "Being a know-it-all is a difficult job and I just wanted to get the essay out of the way so I could focus on more of my know-it-all duties because I really need to catch up to Miss Granger's level of insufferable know-it-all, they're much more appreciated."

The whole class was looking at her. Harmony didn't mind, she just wanted to do something to get back at Snape and even if he didn't care about this little stunt Harmony hoped that Hermione would at least feel better.

"Are you making fun of me, Potter?" Snape said through his teeth.

"Why no, sir, know-it-all's never make fun." Harmony said, politely.

"Sit down, Potter. Twenty points." Snape said.

"Would that be twenty points from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin? As a know-it-all, I have to know." Harmony said with a big grin on her face.

"Potter, detention." Snape said as the whole class was giggling softly.

"Yes, sir." Harmony said and sat back down satisfied with her performance.

Harmony looked over to see Hermione smiling and that made it all worth it.

When the bell rang at last, everyone began to pack up.

"Weasley, Potter, stay behind, we need to arrange your detentions." Snape called.

When the room was clear, Snape began, his black eyes full of malice.

"Let's see Weasley, I think some time in the Hospital Wing might do you some good. I think I remember Madam Pomfrey saying something about bedpans that needed cleaning. Yes, Weasley, you'll clean them, without magic. You may go."

Ron was as red as a tomato with rage as he walked out. Harmony didn't know what was coming, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Potter, you will serve detention with me, my office tonight at six." Snape told her. "Go."

Harmony left. That had been easier than she'd thought, but what did Snape have in store for her tonight?

Harmony caught up with the others as Ron was talking.

"Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

Harmony laughed and everyone looked at her.

"What? That was funny." She said.

"What is he having you do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be at his office by six tonight." Harmony replied.

"I have to scrub out bedpans and you get to sit and do who knows what? That is so unfair." Ron fumed.

"Sorry, Ron." Harmony said.

Ron turned and began to rant to Harry.

"Harmony?" Hermione said.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Hey, no one picks on my friends like that. Not even teachers." Harmony said.

Later that night Harmony found herself in the dungeons sitting by Snape's office door. She'd tried knocking, but he wasn't there so she waited.

Finally Snape appeared and opened the door.

"In," he said.

Harmony walked through the open door, Snape came through behind her and closed it.

"Sit, Potter." He said indicating a chair.

Harmony sat, there was a small desk in front of her with parchment, quill, and ink on it.

"You will write the line on the first page two hundred times." Snape said and he went to work grading papers at his desk.

Harmony looked down the line was "I will not be an insufferable know-it-all." She almost laughed aloud. Of course he would have given her something like this. She began to write.

Harmony wrote the line two hundred times without a word, but as she wrote she thought. Why didn't Snape give her something harder? Was there something more? Harmony was absolutely certain there was.

When Harmony finished she stuck the quill back into the ink and recounted the lines just to make sure she'd written it two hundred times.

"I'm done, Professor." She said as she went to pick up the parchment from the desk.

"Leave it," Snape said.

Harmony began to head for the door.

"That's not all, Potter."

Harmony knew this was coming.

"You will summarize the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts book for me. I want two rolls of parchment on every chapter. You will hand it in to me on Monday." Snape said, looking smug.

Harmony was astounded. That had to be the biggest assignment ever given in Hogwarts history. She didn't let on her astonishment thought, she simply kept a straight face as she replied.

"Yes, Professor."

"Go." Snape said and turned back to his work.

Harmony left and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got there it seemed like every Gryffindor in her year was waiting for her.

"So what'd he have you do?" Ron asked, with everyone in common room listening.

"Lines." Harmony said trying to keep herself calm.

"That's all." Harry said, astonished.

"Nope. I'm to summarize the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts book, with two roles of parchment on each chapter, to be handed in on Monday." Harmony said, a little angrily.

"What?" Hermione said.

"That's impossible!" Parvati cried, jumping into the conversation.

All the third years seemed to have something to say to this punishment and no comment was that it was well deserved.

"You won't do it, will you?" Dean Thomas asked.

"I most certainly will." Harmony said. "I'm not going to let Snape win."

"Oh, Harmony, you can't. It was so unfair. You were just standing up for Hermione." Lavender Brown said.

"Yeah, we can all talk to Lupin on Monday and tell him what happened. He'll get you out of it, Harmony." Seamus Finnigan said.

"Guys no, that's exactly what I don't want." Harmony said commandingly. "Nobody will tell Lupin any of this, okay? I'm going to do the essay and it'll be in Snape's hands by Monday, end of story."

That ended it. No one else said anything about the longest assignment in Hogwarts history.

Harmony went up to her bed, pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and began to read.

Harmony woke up the next morning still in her clothes from the day before. The Defense Against the Dark Arts book was on the bed next to her. She'd fallen asleep reading. She looked at the clock, it was about half an hour before breakfast. Harmony changed and headed down to the common room.

"You're up early." She said when she found Harry in front of the fire.

"Yeah, got woken up by Peeves." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry." Harmony said. "Well do you think we should head down to breakfast?"

"It should be about time, let's go." Harry said.

They headed through the portrait hole together.

"Stand and fight, you mangy curs!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

"Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.

They both revived a bit over porridge, and by the time they'd started on toast, they rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Angelina soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before they entered the locker room, Harry and Harmony saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at them from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Harmony knew the wind would be hard to fly in and it might have effects on the Quaffle as well.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harmony saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." She pulled her right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over her Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant—they were off.

This was the hardest Quidditch game Harmony had ever played. She could hardly find her other Chasers let alone the Quaffle. She couldn't tell Hufflepuff from her own team, it was a mess. Gryffindor did manage to score a bit though.

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harmony could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing her to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here—"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella.

"What's the score?" Harry asked.

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her had and was, inexplicable, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

"Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

The storm was getting worse. A loud clap of thunder followed by lightning told her so. Harmony stopped for a minute to get her bearings when a flash of lighting illuminated the stands, and Harmony saw something that distracted her completely—the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Harmony's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and her Nimbus dropped a few feet. When she righted herself she looked back into the stands. The dog had vanished.

"Harmony!" It was Katie.

Harmony turned and grabbed the Quaffle before it hit her and streaked off to where she guessed the goal was. As she got closer to the goal she knew something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harmony had gone suddenly deaf—what was going on?

And then a horrible familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field in above of her . . .

She quickly looked up to see what it was; Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but it was neither.

At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing straight down at her. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. She tried pulling away, anything to get away, but she was being pulled deeper. "MAMA! MAMA!" She'd heard that little scream before. No, not again, not now. Suddenly she was pulled into blackness and the memory began once more.

"Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" She heard her father yell once again.

Again her mother appeared in the room with her brother and her. Harmony wanted it to stop, she was pleading for the memory to stop. Again she saw the little her begin her questions.

"Mama, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Baby." Her mother said as she again locked the bedroom door.

"But Mama—where's Daddy? I wanna go to my room. I want my teddy bear." Little Harmony protested. No, she couldn't handle this again.

"In the crib, Darling. It'll all be okay." Her mother said as she lifted Little Harmony into the crib with Little Harry.

Harmony was pleading with her own mind to stop, to put the memory away and just let the blackness stay, but she knew it wouldn't happen. She would watch her mother die, again.

Again Harmony heard the hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Again her mother turned to look at the door when the door burst open and the high-pitched laughter filled the room.

"Not the children, not the children, please not the children!" Her mother pleaded, just as desperate as the times before.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." She heard Voldemort say, and again he was standing in the doorway cloaked in black. She looked at him and only felt hate, he'd taken everything for her that night, everything but Harry.

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead -" Her mother pleaded again. "Not them! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

Harmony decided she had to try something. Suddenly she found herself running trying to get between the green light and her mother, maybe that would do something. Harmony got in between the light and her mother. The light passed through her, she was facing her mother and she had to watch as her mother screamed in pain and the light left her green eyes. Her mother hit the floor and Harmony heart got ripped in two.

Never before had she watched her mother's face as she was killed. Never before had it hit her like it did now. Never before had she felt so much pain. Never. Never.

"MAMA!" She heard the little her screaming again. "MAMA!"

No amount of screaming that little girl did could bring her mother back, so why did she scream? Did she know? Did she know that she had just watched her mother die? Did she know that night would leave her parentless for the rest of her life? Did she know? Did she know that after that day she'd be whisked off to some foreign place to be raised by strangers? Did she know that one day she would stand and watch the memory again and again, and be broken by the pain? Did she know?

No, she didn't know the extent of what had just happened. No, she didn't know. All she knew was that her mother was on the floor. She realized later what had happened. She realized later that her parents were dead. She realized later that her life would never be the same, again. She realized later that she'd been left alone that night, with only a brother to call hers.

This is what Harmony thought as the pain ran through her, chilling her through like no worldly force could. These were the thoughts of a girl, who was in the deepest pain known to mankind. The pain of true loss. The pain tore her as it has torn so many before her, but it was no less hurtful and no less painful, than anytime before.

"Lucky the ground was soft."

"I thought they were dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses—"

Harmony could hear voices whispering, but they weren't making any sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she knew is that every inch of her was aching and her heart the worst of all.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest . . . the scariest thing . . . hooded black figures . . . cold . . . the memory . . . pain . . . so much pain . . .

Harmony's eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, were gathered around her bed and the one next to hers. Ron and Hermione were also there, in between the beds, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" said Fred.

"Harmony!" said George.

"How're you feeling?" They both asked.

It was as though Harmony's memory was on fast forward. The lightning—the Grim—the Quaffle—the dementors—the memory . . .

"What happened?" Harmony asked, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You both fell off," said Fred. "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Katie, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry, also sitting up. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into both the twins like stone.

"We didn't—lose?" Harmony said.

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you both on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square . . . even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Harmony, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Harmony wanted to comfort him, but she didn't feel like she could move. Fred did it for her, he grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We've lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin . . ."

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw . . ."

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff . . ."

"It all depends on the points—a margin of a hundred either way—"

Harmony lay there, not saying a word. She could tell that Harry was unhappy, but what was there to say?

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave them in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told them. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had. And Harmony don't start to beat yourself up because you're a brilliant Chaser."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione were still in between the twins' beds.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you both sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away . . . He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him—"

"Then he magicked you both onto stretchers," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on them. Everyone thought you were . . ."

His voice faded, but Harmony hardly noticed. She was thinking the memory. She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at Harry and her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.

"Did someone get our Nimbuses?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Er—"

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.

"Well—I don't know if you noticed, but you both fell quite near each other. When you feel off, they got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" asked Harry.

"And they hit—they hit—they hit the Whomping Willow."

Harmony's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" Harmony asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It—it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought them back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned in upside down, and tipped about two dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the floor, the only remains of Harry and Harmony's faithful, finally beaten broomsticks.


	17. Hogsmeade and So Much More

More long chapters! Yea, short chapter phase over for the time being! Okay first of all sorry I don't have cool writing to do the Marauder's Map introduction thing right, I did my best. Second there really isn't anything totally cool about this chapter really. And third, enjoy!

**Hogsmeade and So Much More**

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry and Harmony in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. Harmony didn't argue or complain, but neither Harry nor Harmony would let Pomfrey throw away the shattered remnants of their Nimbus Two Thousands. They knew they were being stupid, they knew that the Nimbuses were beyond repair, but Harry and Harmony couldn't help it; they felt as though they'd lost two of their best friends.

They had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering them up. Hagrid sent them a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny Weasley, blushing, furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself for Harry, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit. The Gryffindor team visited again on Saturday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry and Harmony (in a hallow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame either of the twins in the slightest. Ron and Hermione left the twins' bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did made Harry or Harmony feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling them.

They hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione, because they knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff, but they had talked about it between the two of them. The fact remained that it had appeared twice to Harry and once to Harmony and all the appearances had been followed by near-fatal-accidents; the first time Harry had seen it, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus; the second, he'd fallen fifty feet from his broom stick. Harmony had only seen it before she'd fallen from her broom. Was the Grim going to haunt them until they actually died? Were they going to spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders for the beast?

And then there were the dementors. Harmony felt pained, sick, and humiliated every time she thought of them. Everyone said the dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed and had freaky memory recollections every time they went near one. Not even Harry had seen the memory of their parent's death.

Harmony prayed that Harry wouldn't figure out who the screaming voice he heard belonged to, but unfortunately for her, he did.

"Harmony," he said suddenly. "Do you think the screaming and things that I hear could be from the night our parents died?"

"I don't know." Harmony said, worried that he'd finally figured it out.

"I think they are." He said. "Harmony, I've heard everything from the night our parents died."

Harmony nodded, he still hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen the light leave their mother's eyes or the way Voldemort had looked as he sent the killing curse. He still didn't have to bear the weight she did, and if she kept her cool on this he'd never have to.

"Harmony," Harry began. "You know something. You scream in your sleep sometimes and you never used to. You only started doing that after the train ride here . . . Harmony what did you—what happens to you when the dementors—"

"Harry, stop." Harmony said. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Because," Harmony answered simply.

"Har, you have to tell me." Harry said.

"No I don't. And I won't." Harmony said, feeling the tears begin to return.

She couldn't describe this. It was too awful and painful.

"It can't be worse than hearing our parents die." Harry said, a little angrily.

"It can, if you had to watch it." The words were out before Harmony could draw them back.

"What—Har you don't mean—" Harry said a look of worry passing over his face.

Harmony turned her face away from her brother, the tears were spilling and she didn't want Harry to see her cry. Why did he have to pry? Why couldn't he have just let it be? Harmony felt the bed sink in the direction Harry's bed was.

"Harmony, I'm so sorry." Harry said gently as he wrapped his sister in his arms.

Harmony could feel her brother's warmth around her, the safe comforting warmth that always made everything better. She snuggled into his chest and let the tears fall down her face. She could cry here, safely tucked into her brother. Nobody could see the pain she'd been hiding, but him. She felt Harry's cheek come to rest on the top of her head as if to tell her that he would let anything hurt her.

He held her until her tears were gone. Harmony sat up and Harry took hold of her hand.

"Harmony, I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry said.

"I know. I kept it from you. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to worry." Harmony said.

Harry's other hand came up to brush a stray tear from Harmony's face.

"Do you see it every time?" Harry asked.

Harmony nodded.

"Oh Har, why didn't you say anything?" Harry said.

"What could you have done? You can't make it stop. Nothing can." Harmony replied, softly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said pulling his sister back toward him so her head rested against his chest again. "I'd do anything to make it stop, if I could."

Harry wrapped his arms around his sister again as if he was trying to keep away the memory. Harmony stayed there, cradled it her brothers arms for a long time. When everything felt better Harry went back over to his bed and Harmony took another stab at her freakishly long assignment.

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, even if she had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry and Harmony falling off their brooms.

First thing in the morning Harmony went down to claim her victory with Snape. She had successfully completed the essay that he had sent her and was far beyond ready to rub it in his face.

She got down into his classroom and as she walked in, he looked up from his work. He was smirking because Harmony had hidden her essay in her bag, but his smile vanished as she pulled it out and set it in front of him.

"The entire Defense Against the Dark Arts book, two rolls of parchment on each chapter. " Harmony said and walked out grinning at the astounded look on Snape's face.

Harmony didn't pay much attention in Potions that day; she was so tired she caught herself falling asleep constantly. She had stayed up really late finishing the essay Snape had sent her, but she did notice Malfoy doing constant dementor imitations across the dungeon. Lucky for him, Ron cracked first and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at him, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves—"

"—two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind—"

"—he wouldn't listen—"

"—two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to the essay."

"But that's not all," Parvati Patil said giving Harmony an apologetic look. "He also made fun of Hermione and then when Harmony and Ron stood up for her, he gave them detention and gave Harmony a gigantically long essay."

"What? Harmony, Ron, is this true?" Lupin asked them.

Ron spoke up almost immediately.

"Yeah, he sent me up to the hospital wing to clean bedpans—without magic!" Ron complained.

Harmony stayed quiet. Why did Parvati have to say anything?

"Harmony?" Professor Lupin asked.

Harmony shrugged as if to say, "Yeah I guess."

"How long was this essay he had you do, Harmony?" He asked.

Lavender Brown answered instead of Harmony.

"He had her summarize the whole Defense Against the Dark Arts book with two rolls of parchment on each chapter! It's due today, too!"

Lupin looked at Harmony.

"Harmony, did he?" he asked her.

"Yeah, " she answered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. You don't have to do the essay." He said, frowning.

"Don't bother," Harmony said. "I already handed it in."

Lupin looked astounded.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yes," Harmony said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well, then," Professor Lupin said, sounding unsure as to how to handle this.

"Can we move on?" Harmony asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Yes," Lupin said and he started into the lesson.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead—people follow the light—then—"

The hinkypunks made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry and Harmony among them, but—

"Wait a moment, Harry, Harmony," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Harry and Harmony doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "And I'm sorry about your broomsticks. Is there any chance of fixing them?"

"No," Harmony began.

"The tree smashed them to bits." Harry finished.

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty.

Lupin looked at them quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time . . . furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds . . . I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," said Harmony. She hesitated, and then the question Harry and her had both thought at frequent times during the year burst from her before she could stop herself. "Why? Why do they affect us like that? Are we just-?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harmony's mind. "The dementors affect you two the worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hair and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them, Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself . . . soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you two, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near us—" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his voice coming out tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum—and Harmony—"

Harmony cut Harry off, Lupin didn't need to know her secret.

"I can hear the same." Harmony finished.

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arms as thought to grip the twins' shoulders, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then—

"Why did they have to come to the match?" Harry said bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, before shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up . . . I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement . . . emotions running high. . . it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harmony muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harmony said slowly. "He got away . . ."

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them, I wouldn't have believed it possible . . . Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long . . ."

"You made that dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.

"There are—certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" said Harry at once.

"Can you teach us?" Harmony asked.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors . . . quite the contrary . . ."

"But if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, we need to be able to fight them—" Harmony said.

Lupin looked into the twins' determined faces, hesitated, then said, "Well . . . all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

That night Harmony found herself thinking of Lupin as she was trying to fall asleep. She thought about Snape subbing for him, mostly. Why was he ill? Werewolves, why would Snape want them to do werewolves? The orb, the moon—suddenly it all came together. Harmony sat bolt upright, Lupin—was a werewolf.

It was certain, but she wouldn't tell anybody. No matter how weird Lupin acted toward her at times, she still liked him. She would keep his secret. With that thought Harmony fell asleep and dreamed of werewolves, which surprisingly didn't scare her.

What with the promise of anti-dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that she might never have to witness her mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harmony's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor was not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harmony saw no hint of a dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, the twins weren't fooled; Ron and Hermione were doing it to keep them company, and Harry and Harmony were very grateful.

To everyone's delight except Harry and Harmony's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Resigned to the fact that they would be the only third years staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and the twins decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. They had been riding two of the school brooms at team practice, ancient Shooting Stars, which were very slow and jerky; they definitely needed new brooms of their own.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and Harmony bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then they turned up the marble staircase, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

"Psst—Harry, Harmony!"

They turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at them from behind a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Harmony curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here . . ."

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry and Harmony followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at the twins.

"Early Christmas present for you," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harmony, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked.

"This, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do we need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well . . . when we were in our first year—young, carefree, and innocent—"

Harmony snorted. She doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"—well, more innocent than we are now—we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason—"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual—"

"—detention—"

"—disembowelment—"

"—and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me—" Harmony said, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed—this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding us up," said Harmony, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thick ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from each point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**Are proud to present.**_

_**The Marauder's Map.**_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry and Harmony bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Harmony's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead—

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with is finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four"—he pointed them out—"but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in—completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it—"

"—or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, "Mischief managed!" And it'll go blank."

"So, young Potters," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourselves."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Harmony and Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. They watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Filch really didn't know . . . they wouldn't have to pass the dementors at all . . .

But even as they stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harmony had once heard Mr. Weasley saw came floating out of her memory.

'Never trust anything that can thing for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.'

This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against . . . Aids for Magical Mischief-Makers . . . but then, Harmony reasoned, they only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though they wanted to steal anything or attack anyone . . . and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening . . .

Harmony traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with her finger then looked at her brother.

Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, Harry rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and they both hurried to the door of the classroom. Harry opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, they edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

What did they have to do? Harry pulled out the map again and to the twin's astonishment, that new ink figures had appeared labeled Harry Potter and Harmony Potter. These figures were standing exactly where the real Harry and Harmony were standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harmony watched carefully. The little ink Potters appeared to be tapping the witch with their minute wands. Harry and Harmony quickly took out their real wands and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. They looked back at the map. The tiniest speck bubble had appeared next to their figures. The word inside said, "Dissendium."

"Dessendium!" The twins whispered, tapping the stone witch again.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Harry and Harmony glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then Harry tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward. Harmony followed after him.

Harmony slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on a warm soft-ish something.

"Ouch!" Harry said.

"Sorry," Harmony said rolling off her brother, who she had landed on.

"Lumos!" Harry said.

The twins saw that they were in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. Harry raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" Harmony could see that the map went blank at once. Harry folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, the twins set off.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. Harry and Harmony hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, Harry holding his wand out in front of him.

It took ages, but Harmony thought of Honeydukes to sustain her. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up with Harmony at his heels.

Ten minutes later, the twins came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above them. Careful not to make any noise, Harry and Harmony began to climb. A hundred steps, two hundred steps, Harmony lost count as she climbed, watching her feet . . . Then, Harry's head hit something hard.

It seemed to be a trapdoor from what Harmony could see. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening. Harmony couldn't hear any sounds above her. Very slowly, she pushed past Harry and pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

They were in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harmony climbed out of the trapdoor and Harry replaced it when he climbed through—it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry and Harmony crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now Harmony could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.

Wondering what they ought to do, they suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out—" said a woman's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry and Harmony leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. They heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. They might not get another chance—

Harry moved first, quickly and silently, he dogged out from their hiding place and began to climb the stairs. Harmony did the same; looking back, she saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Harry reached the door at the top of the stair, slipped through it with Harmony right behind him, and the twins found themselves behind the counter of Honeydukes—they ducked, crept sideways and then straightened up.

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry and Harmony. They edged among them, looking around. Harmony had never seen a place like this.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbert balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with blue-bell colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breath fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("Hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

Harry and Harmony squeezed themselves through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (Unusual Tastes). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Harry and Harmony sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, they won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said Harry.

"Ron that is completely disgusting." Harmony said.

Ron nearly dropped the jar.


	18. The Dark Truth

This chapter is so sad, in my opinion. Anyway there really isn't much to say about this chapter either, except that—well the title says it all. So enjoy! **REVIEW**!

**The Dark Truth**

"Harry! Harmony!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How—how did you—?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"'Course we have, Ron," Harmony said sarcastically. Then Harmony and Harry dropped their voices so that none of the sixth years could hear them and told Hermione and Ron all about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry and Harmony aren't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "They're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"

"No, we're not!" said Harmony and Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If we hand it in, we'll have to say where we got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry said.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harmony quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And the other three—one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one we just came through—well—it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there . . ."

Harmony hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there? Ron however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

**-BY ORDER OF-**

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, _

_dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade_

_every night after sundown. This measure has been put_

_in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will_

_be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is_

_therefore advisable that you complete your shopping_

_well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but—but—" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry and Harmony still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. They haven't got signed forms! If anyone find out, they'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet—what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry and Harmony in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. They deserve a break."

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report us?" Harry asked her, grinning.

"Oh—of course not—but honestly—"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, yet?" said Ron, grabbing Harry and Harmony and leading them over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven—it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Harmony shivered; unlike the other two, Harry and her didn't have their cloaks. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office—"

"Zonko's is up there—"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack—"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Harmony was more than willing; the wind was fierce and her hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry, Harmony, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Harmony drank a little sip. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of her from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harmony looked over the rim of her tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak—Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry and Harmony's heads and forced them off their stools and under the table. Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harmony clutched her empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.

Somewhere above them, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harmony saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and the minister as they sat down.

Next she saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater—"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead—"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup soda with ice and umbrella—"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us . . . "

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Harmony watched the glittering heels march away and back again. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? Harry and her needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if they wanted to return to school tonight . . . Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to her.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Harmony saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away . . . It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably, "Necessary precaution . . . unfortunate, but there you are . . . I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore—he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse . . . We all know what Black's capable of . . ."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought . . . I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possible be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here—ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harmony and Harry both dropped their tankards with loud clunks. Ron kicked Harry and Hermione kicked Harmony.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright of course—exceptionally bright, in fact—but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers—"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to both Harry and Harmony. They have no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment them."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse than that, m'dear . . ." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that that Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find—unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself . . . and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed—"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry and Harmony Potter. Powers gone, horrible weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it—"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" said Hagrid, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry and Harmony from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got them outta the ruins, poor little things, with a great slash across Harry's forehead and another on Harmony's arm, an' their parents dead . . . an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give them ter me, Hagrid, I'm their godfather, I'll look after them—' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's and Harmony would be planned fer later. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry and Harmony there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry and Harmony to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched them off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son and daugh'er! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matter to 'em anymore . . . "

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew—another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew . . . that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I—how I regret that now . . ." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses—Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later—told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens . . ."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy . . . foolish boy . . . he was always hopeless at dueling . . . should have left it to the Ministry . . . "

"I tell yeh, if I'd got Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands—I'd've ripped him limb—from—limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I—I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him . . . a heap of bloodstained robes and a few—a few fragments—"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban every since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man—cruel . . . pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them . . . but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored—asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him—and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his—er—eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing . . . but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again . . ."

"There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, pairs of feet in front of Harmony took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flury of snow, and the teacher had disappeared.

"Harmony? Harry?"

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at the twins lost for words.


	19. Memory, Christmas, and Disappointment

Yea, longest chapter! Sorry it took me so long to put up, I got really busy really fast and I didn't have a lot of writing time. Okay a few notices that I must give to you . . . Remember it's not creepy when Harmony changes in her bed in the boys' dorm because of the awesome little enchantment stuff on it, so it's all good. Also Harmony's music box is talked about in chapters 19 and 20 of The Other Potter: The Story of Harmony Dawne, which is also by me. More stars when Hagrid swears, you won't ever see me typing those words! Hope you don't mind that I took out a first year at the Christmas lunch, I needed room for Harmony and I wanted to keep Trelawney's rant. So I think this is one of my longest authors notes ever, but anyway enjoy! And **REVIEW**!

**Memory, Christmas, and Disappointment**

Harmony didn't have a very clear idea of how she and Harry had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and she hardly noticed what she was doing, because her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard.

Why had nobody ever told them? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge . . . why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the face that Harry and Harmony's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?

Ron and Hermione watched the twins nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. Harry and Harmony, who didn't want Fred and George asking them whether they'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory. Harmony sat down on her bed while Harry went straight for his bedside cabinet. He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for—he pulled out the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given Harmony and him two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of their mother and father. He sat down next to Harmony and started turning the pages, searching, until . . .

He stopped on a picture of their parents' wedding day. There was their father waving up at them, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. There was their mother, who looked almost identical to Harmony, alight with happiness, arm in arm with their dad. And there . . . that must be him. Their best man . . . Harmony had never given him a thought before.

"That must be him," Harry said.

"Yeah," Harmony said studying the picture.

If she hadn't known it was the same person, she would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?

Harry slammed the album shut.

"Harry, are you all right?" Harmony asked.

"No, I'm not." Harry said, bitterly. "How could I be? He betrayed our parents, but he doesn't have to hear our mum screaming every time a dementor gets too close! No, they don't affect him!"

Harmony sat in silence with her face turned downward.

"Harmony, how can you not be angry? He killed our parents practically! How can you just sit there?" Harry asked his sister angrily.

Harmony looked up her brother with tears running down her face.

"I'm not angry, I'm furious. It doesn't just hurt me, it kills me. Harry, I can see what I think is a distant memory of him in my head and I don't know if it's real, but—" Harmony stopped her passionate explanation as her feelings overwhelmed her.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Harry said, not wanting his sister to get too upset.

"Yeah," Harmony said.

Harmony shut her hangings and dressed on her bed. When she was finished she simply crawled in and tried to go to sleep. She felt too awake to go to sleep though, so she opened her hangings and went to her bedside table where she had placed her music box.

She pulled out the white glittering box which had her name painted in gold curly letters in the middle and one silver and pale blue flower painted in the top right hand corner. She walked back to her bed and pulled the hangings shut again, she sat in bed with the blankets over her legs. She traced her name on the box with her fingers. This box had helped her fall asleep a few times before and it had given her comfort. She opened the box.

Suddenly she heard the first few lines of "You'll be in My Heart." As she listened she realized that a voice on here must be her parents' betrayer, Sirius Black, he was her godfather after all. Suddenly the music box didn't bring her comfort anymore and she slammed it shut in disgust. She shoved the music box back in her drawer bitterly and laid back down.

The dormitory door opened.

"Harry? Harmony?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.

But both Harry and Harmony lay still, pretending to be asleep. Harmony heard Ron leave again, and she lay awake with a heavy heart.

She had never felt this much hate or betrayal. She could see Black laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over her eyes. She fell asleep, that thought still in her mind.

Suddenly it was as if someone had lifted a veil from her eyes. She saw her mother playing with Little Harry on the floor of a house and her father reading a book in a chair with Little Harmony on his lap. She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"That must be Sirius." Her father said moving Little Harmony off his lap.

This must be right before their family had gone into hiding.

Harmony's father came back into the room with the man Harmony had seen in her parents' wedding picture. She felt a fresh rush of anger.

"There's my two favorite godchildren!" Black exclaimed as he laid eyes on Little Harry and Harmony.

"Uncle Sirius!" She saw the little her exclaim and try to toddle over to him, but Black met the little her halfway and picked her up.

Harmony had the biggest urge to go and hold the little her back.

"Well, I believe you get bigger every time I see you." Black said as he held Little Harmony.

Little Harmony grinned at her godfather while the grown up Harmony glared. Black set Little Harmony back down and went over and picked up Little Harry.

"You too." Black said.

This was a memory, Harmony knew it. Was he planning to sell his godchildren and his best friends to Voldemort already? Was he acting his part of godfather and friend, but in the shadows was ready to have them killed?

Then as if a film were playing, she saw Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom) into a thousand pieces. She could hear Black murmuring excitedly. "It has happened, My Lord . . . the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper . . ." And then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harmony heard when the green light took her mother's life.

Harmony woke up in a cold sweat.

"Harry, Harmony, you—you both look terrible."

Harmony hadn't gone back to sleep until daybreak. She had awoken to find the dormitory deserted except for her brother who was all ready dressed and ready. She asked him to wait for her, so they could go to the common room together.

They had gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.

"Where is everyone?" said Harmony.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry and Harmony closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harmony sat on the floor near the fire and Harry sat in a chair behind her. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into the twins' faces.

"We're fine." said Harry.

"Listen," said Hermione exchanging a look with Ron, "you two must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harmony.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

Harmony could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while Harry and her had been asleep. Neither of the twins said anything.

"You won't, will you?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.

Harry and Harmony looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

"D'you know what we see and hear every time a dementor gets too close to us?" Harmony asked, Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"I can hear our mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort." Harry said.

"And I get to watch my mum's death from start to finish with all the details. And if you'd have to see and hear your mum die, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry." Harmony said.

"And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her—" Harry finished.

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and—and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others!" Harmony said.

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to—to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry and Harmony don't want to kill anyone, do you?"

Again, the twins didn't answer. Harmony didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than she could stand.

"Malfoy knows," Harry said abruptly. "Remember what he said to us in Potions—"

"'If it were me, I'd hunt him down myself . . . I'd want revenge.'" Harmony repeated.

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen . . . you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me—the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman and he's dangerous—"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harmony, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle—"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily.

"—so obviously, the Malfoy's knew Black was working for Voldemort—" Harry continued.

"—and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourselves killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." Ron said.

"Harry, Harmony, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d—don't put yourselves in danger, it's what Black wants . . . Oh, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you two went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"We'll never know what they'd have they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, we've never spoken to them," said Harmony shortly.

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously, flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's—let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry and Harmony aren't supposed to leave the castle, Ron—"

"Yeah, let's go" Harry said, sitting up. "and Harmony and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told us all about our parents!"

Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set—"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harmony firmly.

So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole, down through the empty castle and out through the oak from doors.

They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.

Ron knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

Ron had his ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen—is that Fang?"

Harry, Hermione, and Harmony put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.

"Hagrid!" Harry called, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with is eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"Yeh've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.

Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron, Hermione, and his sister. Hermione and Ron each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Harmony held up Harry when Hagrid's weight was lifted. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.

Harmony spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?" Harry asked, apparently Harry had spotted it too.

Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, he picked it up and read aloud as Harmony looked over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_

_ Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a _

_student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor_

_Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable _

_incident. _

"Regrettable depends on who you're talking to." Harmony muttered.

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, who hadn't heard Harmony. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.

_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in _

_question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr._

_Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee_

_for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on _

_April 20__th__, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the_

_Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the _

_hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

_ Yours in fellowship . . ._

There followed a list of school governors.

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off—"

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound form the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, but Harmony had her eyes on Buckbeak. He was a gorgeous creature, who didn't deserve the lot he'd been given. Harmony felt for this creature for reasons unknown, maybe he was like a pet in her eyes, maybe it was something else, Harmony didn't know.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won't make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak—"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

Of course, Malfoy's father had to have the world in his hands. Malfoy got scratched up by a hippogriff for taunting it and all of a sudden it's dangerous and has a gravestone with its name on it. Harmony hated the Malfoys that she knew, not only from this, but also from everything else they'd done and said as well.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around—"

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry and Harmony, as though expecting them to start berating Hagrid for not telling them the truth about Black. But Harry and Harmony stayed quiet. Harmony couldn't bring herself to do it, not now that she saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Hagrid," Harmony said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses—"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harmony and Hermione looked at Harry and Ron to help them.

"Er—shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.

Harry stared at him.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together . . ."

Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes—"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er—how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.

"An' them dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban—"

He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind . . . the day I got expelled from Hogwarts . . . day me dad died . . . day I had ter let Norbert go . . ."

His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.

"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep . . . When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, the don't give a **** who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go . . . tryin' ter make him fly away . . . but how d'yeah explain ter a hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An'—an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law . . ." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Harmony and Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, they couldn't brood constantly on revenge if they wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Harmony, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The four of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.

"Here's something . . . there was a case in 1722 . . . but the hippogriff was convicted—ugh, look what the did to it, that's disgusting—"

"This might help, look—a manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the manticore off—oh—no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it . . . "

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's packet to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Harmony was woken by pillows bombarding her.

"Harmony, wake up!" Harry yelled.

"Presents!" Ron said.

Harmony sat up and looked at the edge of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.

"Another sweater from Mum . . . maroon again . . . see if you've got one."

Harry and Harmony had. Mrs. Weasley had sent them scarlet sweaters with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front of each, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle for each of them. As Harmony moved these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What are those?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

Harmony then noticed that Harry had the same looking package.

"Dunno . . ." The twins said together.

They both ripped their parcel open and gasped as two magnificent, gleaming broomsticks rolled out onto both their bedspreads. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look at Harry's.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

They were Firebolts, identical to the dream broom Harmony had admired at Diagon Alley. Their handles glittered as they picked them up. Harmony could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for her to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent them to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart Harry's Firebolt wrappings while Harmony searched through her's.

"Nothing . . . " Harmony said.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you two?" Ron said.

"Well," said Harry, clearly stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"And I don't think it was my . . . mom." Harmony said, still unsure of what to call her foster mom.

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around Harry's Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously . . ."

"That was our dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to us. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on Har and me. He can't go giving students stuff like this—"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey,"—Ron gave a great whoop of laughter—"Malfoy! Wait till he sees you on these! He'll be sick as a pig! These are international standard brooms, these are!"

"I can't believe this," Harmony muttered, running a hand along her Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy. "Who—?"

"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been—Lupin!"

"What?" said Harmony, now starting to laugh herself with Harry joining in. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you both. And you have to admit there's got to be some reason why he acts like he does to you, Harmony." said Ron. "Also he was away when your Nimbuses got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get these for you—"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" Harry said. "He was ill when we were playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"

Harry and Harmony frowned at Ron, but for different reasons.

Harmony knew that Lupin was a werewolf and must have been somewhere other than in the castle while he changed and she hoped the other two wouldn't figure it out. Harmony decided to try and close the conversation.

"I can't see Lupin affording something like these." Harmony said.

"What're you three laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket. But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolts.

"Oh! Who sent you those?"

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with them."

To their great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, these are supposed to be quite good brooms, aren't they?"

Ron sighed exasperatedly.

"They're the best brooms there are, Hermione," he said.

"So it must've been really expensive . . ."

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' broom put together," said Ron happily.

"Well . . . who'd send Harry and Harmony something as expensive as that, and not even tell them they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, can I have a go on one? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride either of those brooms just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.

Harry, Ron, and Harmony looked at her.

"What d'you think Harry and Harmony are going to do with them—sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.

"GET—HIM—OUT—OF—HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny whistling was filling the room. The pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it . . ."

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take the cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. "Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harmony had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and she was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harmony said.

"It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

But Harmony knew the lifespan of rats, they only lived about three years. She knew that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, she was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harmony and Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted themselves to examining the Firebolts, which they had brought down to the common room with them. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the brooms as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only two other students, one extremely nervous-looking first year and a sullen faced Slytherin fifth year.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables . . . Sit down, sit down!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Harmony,, remembering the boggart, caught Ron and Harry's eyes and they all grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.

As Harmony was helping herself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, " and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness . . ."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair—"

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been moving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sibyll?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

Harmony knew that Lupin must not really be sick, there was a full moon coming.

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous. "

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him—"

"Image that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

Harmony was suddenly puzzled, this was something she hadn't thought about. What was that potion for? What did it do? She knew it had something to do with Lupin being a werewolf, but what?

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Than he should be up and about in no time . . . Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their party hats, Harry, Ron, and Harmony got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which one of you left their seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at the other two.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the entrance hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" said Harry to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered, "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they made their way into the entrance hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

When they reached the portrait hole, they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas party with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts, and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor and toasted them with a flagon of mead.

"Merry—hic—Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur," said Ron.

"And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Harmony went straight up to the dormitory with Harry. Harry grabbed his Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday with his Firebolt. Harmony did the same. They went back to the common room and tried to find something to do to the Firebolts; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handles were so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish them. Harry, Ron, and her simply sat there admiring them from every angle until the portrait hold opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Though Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, Harmony had seen her in the common room only twice before, once it had been to take Harmony to see Dumbledore at the end of her first year and the second it had been to make a very grave announcement. Harry, Ron, and Harmony stared at her, Harry and Ron holding Harry's Firebolt and Harmony holding her's. Hermione walked around them, and sat down, picked up the nearest book, and hid her face behind it.

"So these are it, are they?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you two have been sent broomsticks."

Harry, Ron, and Harmony looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling both Firebolts out of their hands. She examined them carefully from handles to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no notes at all? No cards? No messages of any kind?"

"No," said Harry blankly.

"I see . . . ," said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take these."

"W—what?" said Harmony and Harry together, scrambling to their feet.

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"They will need to be check for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip them down—"

"Strip them down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have them back if we are sure they are jinx-free."

Usually Harmony would have understood this sort of thing, but not today, not with her Firebolt on the line.

"There's nothing wrong with them!" said Harmony, her voice shaking slightly.

"Honestly, Professor—" Harry said.

"You can't know that," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown on them, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that they have not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolts out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harmony and Harry stood staring after her, Harry was still clutching the tin of High-Finish Polish. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?"

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought—and Professor McGonagall agrees with me—that those brooms were probably sent to Harry and Harmony by Sirius Black!"


	20. Dementor Lessons and Firebolts

Sorry for the wait, but guess who went out of town and didn't have a lot of writing time. Anyway, another good long chapter. Just like the last one, it's the entire book chapter, it's great! Oh also I've decided, ~sudden song break out~ Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, that's why I'm not getting reviews! ~song break out ended~ Of course Mekon-chan isn't included in my song rant because Mekon's was the only review I got last chapter. So if you don't want me to feel hated . . . **REVIEW**!

**Dementor Lessons and Firebolts**

Harry and Harmony knew Hermione meant well, but that didn't stop them from being angry with her. They had been the owners of the best brooms in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, they didn't know whether they would ever see them again. Harmony and Harry were both positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolts now, but what sort of state would they be in once they had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?

Ron was furious with Hermione too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolts was nothing less then criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. Harry, Harmony, and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back. All in all, thy were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.

Wood sought Harry and Harmony out on the night before term started.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas. After last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one . . . I mean . . . we can't afford you two to—well—"

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"We're working on it," said Harmony quickly.

"Professor Lupin said he'd train us to ward off the dementors." Harry continued.

"We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas." Harmony finished.

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case—I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry, or you as a Chaser, Harmony. And have you two ordered new brooms yet?"

"No," Harmony answered.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know—you can't ride those Shooting Stars against Ravenclaw!"

They got Firebolts for Christmas," said Ron.

"Firebolts? No! Seriously? Real—real Firebolts?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver," Harmony began, gloomily. "We haven't got them anymore."

"They were confiscated." Harry finished.

The twins explained all about how the Firebolts were now being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could they be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after us. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent them."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker and one of his Chasers, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought Firebolts! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"We know," said Harmony. "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down—"

Wood went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her," he promised. "I'll make her see reason . . . Firebolts . . . real Firebolts, on our team . . . She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do . . . I'll make her see sense. Firebolts . . ."

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry and Harmony that they had the shortest life lines she had ever seen.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that the twins were keen to get to; after their conversation with Wood, they wanted to get started on their anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes," said Lupin, when Harry and Harmony reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see . . . I think it would be easier to do you one at a time. How about eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry, and Harmony if you could come on Friday at that same time? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough . . . I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this . . . We can't bring a real dementor into the castle to practice on . . ."

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you—"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," said Ron, starring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

Harmony hoped that Ron was right.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower and Harmony stayed behind. She tried to read, but she couldn't focus. She tried practicing spells in her head. She tried remembering potions ingredients. She tried everything, but nothing would hold her focus. Finally she decided just to sit and let her mind wander. She wandered through many places and things beginning with Lupin's dementor lessons, moving to Lupin himself, then from Lupin back to dementors, from dementors to the memory of her parent's death, from her parent's death to Sirius Black, then she stopped.

"I really should not be thinking about this." She said to herself.

Just then Harry walked through the portrait hole. He walked over to a chair next to Harmony and sank into it.

"So how was it?" Harmony asked.

"Fine," Harry said.

"So what happened? What did you do?" Harmony asked.

Suddenly Harry grinned. "He told me not to tell you."

"What?" Harmony said, partially angry.

"I think he knew it would bug you." Harry said, still grinning.

Harmony rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Then she picked up a book and hit Harry somewhat lightly on the arm.

"Hey!" Harry said.

Harmony took one look at her brother and bolted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, with Harry at her heels.

The next night at eight, Harmony left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" Harmony asked.

"Another boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle even since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like. And yes, this is what I used with your brother last night."

"Did you really tell him not to tell me anything?" Harmony asked.

Lupin smiled. "Yes, actually."

Harmony's jaw dropped a little, she'd thought Harry was teasing.

"Why?" she asked, irritated.

"Well for two reasons actually. One, because I knew it would annoy you and two, because I knew you'd try and do it on your own if you knew the spell." Lupin answered.

Harmony smiled a little. She didn't know why, but she just felt comfortable with Lupin. If any other teacher would have said his first reason Harmony would have been a little angry and confused, but with Lupin it seemed okay.

"So . . ." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harmony should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harmony—well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" asked Harmony.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-dementor—a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

Harmony suddenly thought of a gigantic angel looking figure with wings and a large sword and shield. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon—hope, happiness, the desire to survive—but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harmony, the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Harmony curiously, still thinking of her angel figure.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Harmony dug through her head for a happy memory. There was some from her other life . . . she ended up settling on one of her old friends and her hanging out at a park on the last day of school.

"Right," she said, trying to recall as much of the memory as she could muster.

"The incantation is this—" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum," Harmony repeated once, she said it over and over again in her head.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh—yeah—" said Harmony making her brain work in two directions at once. "Expecto patronum, expecto patronum, expecto patronum—"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of her wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harmony excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Lupin smiling. "Right, then—ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harmony said, gripping her wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. She tried to keep her mind on the memory of her friends, but another memory kept intruding . . . Any second she may see her mother die again . . . would it hurt again? She shouldn't think about that, or she would see it again, and she didn't want to.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harmony, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flicked and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harmony, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over her—

"Expecto patronum!" Harmony yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto—"

But the classroom and the dementor were dissolving . . . Harmony was falling again through black, and the room began to appear in her vision—she could see her mother coming through the door—she could see herself—

"Harmony!"

Harmony jerked back to life. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," she muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down her face.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yeah . . ." Harmony got up and leaned against a desk and ran one hand through her hair.

"Here—" Lupin handed her a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"Ugh. . . It's getting worse. . ." Harmony muttered angrily, eating a little of the Frog.

Lupin looked paler than usual.

"Harmony, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand—"

"I do!" said Harmony fiercely, eating a little more of the Chocolate Frog. "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then . . . ," said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on . . . That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough . . . "

Harmony thought hard and decided that when Dumbledore came to get her had definitely qualified as very happy. She gripped her wand tightly again and took up her position in the middle of the classroom.

"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," said Harmony, trying hard to fill her head with memories of that surprisingly wonderful night.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harmony—

"Expecto patronum!" Harmony yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto pat—"

Blackness surrounded her again . . . then she could see an entryway below her. She was on her mother's back on the stairs, there was her father in the entry . . . "Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" There was Voldemort in the doorway, her mother was moving up the stairs—

"Harmony! Harmony . . . wake up . . ."

Lupin was tapping Harmony hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harmony understood why she lying on a dusty classroom floor.

"I saw him." Harmony muttered, thinking aloud. "It was him. Harry really does look like him . . . just like I look like Mum."

Harmony realized there were tears running down her cheeks along with the sweat. She bent her face low, pretending to tie her shoe, so Lupin wouldn't see.

"You saw James?" said Lupin in a strange voice with a slightly stern edge.

"Yeah . . ." Face dry, Harmony looked up, not fully noticing what she'd said. "Why—you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I—I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. But that isn't the point, you said you saw your father?"

Harmony sighed, she'd been afraid of this. Lupin had found out and he looked extremely concerned and now he was probably going to go blab it to Dumbledore and then everyone would pity her. . . again.

"I guess there's no point in lying to you, well again. I all ready did when I told you I could only hear them, like Harry. I was only telling you half the story. I've had to watch my mother die since the first time I was attacked. It's just gotten worse, I've never seen the part with my father before." Harmony said.

Lupin just stared at her. Harmony looked straight at him, her expression almost blank.

"Your going to tell someone, aren't you?" Harmony said, gloomily.

Lupin thought for a moment.

"No," he said finally. "I think people know enough about you without this coming out."

Harmony was shocked. He wasn't going to go to Dumbledore? He wasn't going to make it seem like she was some delicate child who needed to be watched?

"Thank you," Harmony said quietly.

"Listen, Harmony—perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced . . . I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this . . . "

"No!" said Harmony, thinking that maybe she'd been wrong about Lupin. "I'll have one more go! I know I can do this!"

Harmony stood up, she began racking her brain for something that had brought her pure joy. One that she could turn into a good, strong Patronus . . .

She found it, deep within her. A memory that was so much like a dream that she wasn't sure that it was a memory at all. A memory of a time when she would fall asleep listening to her mother sing while her father held her in his arms. She had never seen it, but it was somehow there, in her mind.

Harmony let this fill her as she held her wand at the ready.

"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. "Concentrating hard? All right—go!"

He pulled the lid off the case for the third time, and the dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark—

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harmony yelled. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPCETO PATRONUM!"

The black did not come, the room did not come, she could hear the conversation between her mother and her but it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio—softer and louder and softer again—and she could see the dementor—it had halted—and then a huge, silver shadow came busting out of the end of Harmony's wand, to hover between her and the dementor, and though Harmony's legs felt like water, she was still on her feet—though for how much longer, she wasn't sure—

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harmony's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the dementor; she sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if she'd just run a mile, and felt her legs shaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin forcing the boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into the moon again.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harmony sat. "Excellent, Harmony! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Harmony begged.

"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here—"

He handed Harmony a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Harmony. She took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the dementor. A thought had just occurred to her.

"Professor Lupin?" she said. "If you know my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly.

"What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.

"Nothing—I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too . . ."

Lupin's face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harmony, it's getting late."

Harmony left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish her chocolate, wishing she hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject.

Harmony's thoughts wandered back to the Patronus. She'd done good, but she knew she could do better. She knew she'd get the hang of it in time.

"The Quidditch Cup is in the bag." She told herself smiling.

She stood up, put the last bit of chocolate in her mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry and Harmony had just one night to do their homework. Even so, they weren't showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry and Harmony one evening as Harry and Harmony sat finishing what was an easy essay for Harmony on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harmony looked up, Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

Harmony didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment; she really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, she was interrupted again, this time by Wood.

"Bad news. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolts. She—er—got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you two staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you got the Snitch," he indicated Harry. " and you scored a couple goals." He said indicating Harmony, shaking his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me . . . you'd think I'd said something terrible . . . Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it . . ." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "'As long as necessary, Wood' . . . I reckon it's time you ordered new brooms. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick . . . you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy got."

"We're not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harmony flatly.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry and Harmony still hadn't ordered new brooms. They were now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolts after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at Harry's shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.

"No, you can't have them back yet," Professor McGonagall told them the twelfth time this happened, before either one had even opened their mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

To make matters even worse, Harmony's anti-dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the boggart-dementor approached her, but her Patronus was too feeble to drive the dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Harmony of energy as she fought to keep it there. Harmony felt angry with herself, not know why she couldn't do it.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I though a Patronus would—charge the dementors down or something," said Harmony dispiritedly. "Make them disappear—"

"The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harmony.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. "Here—you've earned a drink—something from the Three Broomsticks. Actually your brother told me Ron and Hermione brought some back for you two on one of their trips to Hogsmeade—"

He pulled out two bottles of butterbeer out of his briefcase. Harmony smiled as Lupin handed her a bottle.

"Well—let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher . . . ," he added hastily.

Harmony laughed. They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harmony voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.

"What's under a dementor's hood?"

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

"Hmmm . . . well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?"

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and—and suck out his soul."

Harmony just stared at Lupin open-mouthed.

"What—they kill—?"

"Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no . . . anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just—exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever . . . lost."

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet yesterday morning. The Ministry have given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Harmony sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then she thought of Black.

"He deserves it," she said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

Harmony stayed quiet for a moment.

"Yes," she said. "For . . . for some things . . ."

She would have like to have told Lupin about the conversation she and Harry had overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying their mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that both Harry and her had gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and she knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that. So she finished her butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.

Harmony half wished that she hadn't asked what was under a dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you, when she ran into her brother.

"Harmony," Harry said. "what's wrong?"

"I asked Professor Lupin about what was under a dementor's hood." Harmony said.

"So did I," said Harry.

"Harry do you really think Black deserves that?" Harmony asked.

"Yes," He said.

Harmony nodded and they walked in silence. They were so caught up in their own thoughts that neither of them noticed that Harry walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor—" Harry said.

"I've just been looking for you both in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here they are, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere . . ."

Harmony and Harry's jaws dropped. She was holding out their Firebolts, and they looked as magnificent as ever.

"We can have them back?" Harmony said. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And—do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night . . ."

Speechless, Harry and Harmony carried the Firebolts back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As they tuned a corner, they saw Ron dashing toward them, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave them to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on one? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah . . . anything . . ." Harmony told him, her heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what—we should make up with Hermione . . ."

"Yeah . . ." said Harry. "She was only trying to help . . ."

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now—working, for a change—"

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then spotting Harry, Ron, and Harmony: "Good even, my fine young yeomen and young lady! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ron as he, Harmony, and Harry drew level with Neville.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserable. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodikins," said Harmony to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry and Harmony were surrounded by people exclaiming over their Firebolts.

"Where'd you get them?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden them yet?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just hold one?"

After ten minutes or so, during with the Firebolts were passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry, Ron, and Harmony had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry, Harmony, and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

"We got them back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up his Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well—there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that they're safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harmony. "We'd better put them upstairs—"

"I'll take them!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

He took the Firebolts and, holding them as if they were made of glass, carried them away up the boys' staircase.

"Can we sit down, then?" Harmony asked Hermione.

"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stacks of parchment off two chairs.

Harmony looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ("Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity") and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harmony asked her.

"Oh well—you know—working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Harmony saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.

"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's—"

But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry and Harmony never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder—and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what—?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harmony looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horrible like—

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N—no" said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione, Harry, and Harmony leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.


	21. The Match and Black

Life's been super busy lately with not enough time for writing. Anyway first of next chapter my plot for Lupin will be divulged. Now that I've got you all excited for that, it's time for a super long authors note!

Okay Ana, I have some answers for you. I've made it my goal never to give away Harmony's name in her Muggle life, just because I can. The music box is important in my eyes because I feel it's symbolic of Harmony putting her past together and bringing it to the future. I'll write a little of the next book so you'll have to see how the Tournament works. The second book, like this book, is basically like the book book, if that makes any sense at all. No, Harry is not bi-polar. He just acts before he thinks and also he's only known Harmony for three years, they're still getting used to each other, which makes it hard sometimes. Also if anyone wants to know why Snape hates Harmony go and read The Beginning of Hate, also by me. I tell you this only because everyone keeps asking me that!

**All right well, read and REVIEW! If you don't review I might have to rethink trying to get my next chapter up before I go on my two-week trip in a week. That means no chapter for you until after August 6th, so I'd review if I were you.**

**The Match and Black**

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Harry and Harmony couldn't see how they'd ever make up.

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' and Harmony's beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hair might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

Personally, Harmony was neutral on the matter. It was possible that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, but it was also possible that he hadn't. Her brother on the other hand sided with Ron so Hermione lost her temper with him as well.

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would! First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!" She told Harry when he tried to convince her that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers.

"Hey, Hermione." Harmony said coming over.

"If you're here to tell me that Crookshanks ate Scabbers and that everything's my fault, you can just leave." Hermione said angrily.

"I'm not." Harmony said.

"Oh," said Hermione a little surprised. "Then whose side are you on?"

"No one's. It's entirely possible that Crookshanks ate Scabbers—" Hermione looked like she was going to explode, so Harmony plowed on with her explanation. "But it's also possible that he didn't. I'm not on anyone's side, Hermione. Both outcomes are equally possible at this point."

After Harmony had cleared things up with Hermione, she went over to see how Ron was doing.

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly—one swallow—he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry, Harmony?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Harmony.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry and Harmony persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on one of the Firebolts after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment (Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?) so they set off for the Quidditch field together.

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep and eye on Harry and Harmony, was just as impressed with the Firebolts as everyone else had been. She took Harry's in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end—you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows—a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too . . ."

She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er—Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has his Firebolt back? We need to practice . . ."

"Oh—right—here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley . . ."

She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

"Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she'd pretty good . . . I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries. . ." Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to Harry's Firebolt." He gave Harry and Harmony's brooms a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go—"

And at long last, Harmony mounted her Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.

It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip, it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Harmony turned it so sharply that Katie Bell screamed, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again—

Through the whole practice Harmony was showing off a little with her broom. She'd throw the Quaffle then speed off after it and catch it again, then she'd throw it to another Chaser.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolts in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless—Harry, Harmony, you've sorted out your dementor problems, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said the twins, both thinking of the feeble Patronus they could produce and wishing they were stronger.

"The dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.

"Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway—good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower . . . turn in early—"

"We're staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on one of the Firebolts," Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Harry and Harmony strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet them. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.

"Which one do you want?" Harmony asked.

"I'll go on Harry's," Ron said.

"Here you go," said Harry, handing Ron his Firebolt.

Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry and Harmony walked around the edge if the field, watching him. Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry, Ron, and Harmony off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.

Harry and Harmony shouldered the Firebolts and Ron and them walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolts' superbly smooth action, their phenomenal acceleration, and their pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Harmony, glancing to her left, saw something that made her heart turn over—a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.

Harmony stopped dead. Harry did the same, apparently he'd seen them too.

"What's the matter?" said Ron.

Harmony pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Lumos!"

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.

"Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.

"See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's letting him wander about wherever he wants—probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now . . ."

Neither of the twins said anything. Harmony took a deep breath as relief seeped through her; she had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of her moment of panic, Harmony didn't say anything to Ron or Harry—nor did she look left or right until they had reached the well-lit entrance hall.

Harmony and Harry went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolts deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Harmony and Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolts, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Harmony saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolts.

"Put them here," he said, laying both brooms in the middle of the table and carefully turning them so that the name faced upward. People from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry and Harmony on having acquired such a superb replacement for their Nimbuses, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold one.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined Harmony's Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harmony, and went back to her table.

"Harry, Harmony—make sure you win," said Percy in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage those brooms?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.

"Got plenty of special features, haven't they?" said Malfoy, eye glittering maliciously. "Shame they don't come with parachutes—in case you get too near dementors."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harmony. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry and Harmony's brooms really were Firebolts.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harmony could feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring buzzing through her. They could hear the rest of the school moving in to the stadium beyond. Harmony took off her black school robes, removed her wand from her pocket, and stuck it inside a special pouch she had made just to carry her wand with her at matches. She only hoped she wouldn't need it. She wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just—just fly like you did at practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head and she looked like a fair Seeker.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms . . . on my whistle . . . three—two—one—"

Harmony kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; she had to go slower to keep up with her fellow Chasers, but she was enjoying the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolts that the Potter twins are flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship—"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor—just giving a bit of background information—the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in-auto brake and—"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal . . ."

Harmony was right by Katie waiting for a pass. Katie passed and Harmony scored. Harmony scored almost every goal during the game due to the amazing broom she was riding and her talent as a Chaser.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at those Firebolts go! Harmony's amazing goals with the Firebolt's acceleration and her pure talent are exceptional. Harry's really putting his through it's paces now, see it turn—Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long—"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead even with the amazing goals Harmony had scored. Harmony hoped her brother was having some good luck finding the Snitch because if Cho caught it, that was the end for Gryffindor. Harmony saw her brother as she was flying behind Angelina ready for a pass, they were near the goal—

"Oh!" she heard someone scream.

Harmony looked down.

Three dementors, three tall, black, hooded dementors, were looking up at her with Harry not too far away.

She didn't stop to think she reached into the pouch that held her wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. She knew it had shot directly at the dementors but didn't pause to watch; her mind still miraculously clear, she bolted after Angelina and Katie to help them score.

Suddenly Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harmony turned around in midair and saw her brother, Harry had caught the Snitch! Harmony and her team members bore down on him; she hugged her brother hard and kissed him lightly on the cheek, the rest of the team followed, hugging him. Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Harmony's fellow Chasers had all kissed Harry; Fred had him in a grip so tight Harmony thought his head might come off. In complete disarray the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and was swarmed by Gryffindor supporters led by Ron.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

Harmony smiled, her brother had done it again, he'd won another Quidditch match for Gryffindor.

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me—"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid, as Harmony made her way up to Harry.

"Hey, little sister coming through!" Harmony said, as she pushed people aside.

Harmony looked at her brother, then hugged him again.

"You were brilliant." She whispered to him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Harry questioned.

"Can't a sister be proud of her brother?" Harmony asked.

"Well if that's the case," Harry began. "Then I'm proud of you too."

Harry hugged his sister even tighter, then he let her go. She stayed right by him as a little sister should, they fought off his adoring fans together.

"Those were quite some Patronuses," said a voice in the twins' ears.

They turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The dementors didn't affect us at all!" Harry said excitedly.

"That would be because they—er—weren't dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see—"

He led Harry and Harmony out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You both gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Harmony stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker and a Gryffindor Chaser! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to the twins' side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Harry, Harmony!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry, he put his arm around his sister's shoulders and they, along with the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred muttered to the twins.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Harmony and Harry broke away form the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Did you even come to the match?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harmony said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway . . ." she glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them—"

Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry or Harmony could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harmony asked Ron quietly.

"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry—but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry, Ron, and Harmony climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harmony climbed into bed, closed the hangings of her four-poster, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep . . .

She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Harmony broke into a run, ahead she heard hooves gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead she could hear galloping. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and—

"! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harmony woke as suddenly as though she'd been hit in the face. She quickly slid open her hangings and stepped out. She saw someone that was too large to be any of the boys on the far side of the room, going out the door. She bolted after the person.

Whoever it was, was fast. It looked like a he from what she could see of him. When she was at the middle of the staircase, he was at the end. She got into the common room right as he was going through the portrait hole, he turned just slightly. Harmony gasped, it was the face she had seen in the Prophet, the face she'd seen in her parents' photos, it was Sirius Black's face! The portrait shut behind him and Harmony stood there stunned.

She heard footsteps behind her, she'd never catch Black now, she'd wasted too much time being stunned. She turned and there was Harry and the other boys.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Harmony, why are you down here?" Harry whispered as Percy appeared saying, "Everyone back upstairs!"

"He was here, Harry. Ron wasn't dreaming. I saw him." Harmony said.

"Perce—Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat Ron—had a nightmare—"

"I'm telling you—" Ron said.

Harmony was ready to back Ron up when . . .

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare—"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"I don't know." Harmony said, answering for Ron. "But he was here, I saw him. I chased him down here. I saw him go out but—"

Professor McGonagall immediately after seeing the look of truth on Harmony's face, turned to leave.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, right now." She said as she went back outside.

The whole common room listen with bated breath..

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You—you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But—but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was as white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	22. A Secret Becomes Unsecret

I have absolutely no self-control. I couldn't keep the secret to myself any longer so it's here, in this chapter. First, I need to tell you that I'm so proud of myself for writing this chapter with most of my own stuff. It makes me really happy. Second I must tell you to read it and review it and tell me how you liked my wonderful plan for Lupin! Enjoy because my secret has been revealed!

A Secret Becomes Un-secret

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

"Great." Harry said unenthusiastically, after McGonagall had left.

Harmony yawned, "Don't worry, everything will turn out right in the end."

"Har, come here, you need at least a little sleep." Harry said as he pulled his sister's head onto his lap.

Harmony was about to complain, and then she realized how comfortable her brother was and decided to keep her mouth shut.

Harmony was almost asleep on her brother when the portrait hole opened again. Everyone turned hoping for news that Black had been found. It was Professor Lupin who came through the portrait hole; he walked directly over to where Harmony was now sitting.

"I need to have a word with you, Harmony." He said.

"Okay," Harmony said a little confused.

Lupin began walking toward the portrait hole and Harmony followed.

"We'll speak in my office, if you don't mind?" Lupin said as the portrait shut behind them.

"No, I don't mind." Harmony said and Lupin began walking again.

They walked in silence, until they reached his office; he opened the door and motioned Harmony inside.

"Have a seat," Lupin said, indicating a chair.

Harmony sat, while Lupin stood behind his desk.

"Harmony, there is something I've been meaning to tell you—well actually I don't know if I really wanted to—" Lupin added as a side note more to himself than to Harmony. "Anyway . . . it has become—somewhat important that you know . . . because of how things . . ."

Lupin was breaking off a lot and he looked a little nervous.

"Professor, I'm not following you." Harmony said, confused.

Lupin gave her a look that seemed to apologize. Then he took a deep breath and glanced out the window.

"There just isn't an easy way to say this, Harmony. I've tried to tell you before, I've tried to phrase it the best I can in my head, but there just isn't any real way to tell you—" He suddenly looked at Harmony. He kept her gaze as he moved around the desk and stood in front of her, he crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"Harmony—I need you to promise me that you won't say anything until my explanation is made— it will be easier that way." Lupin said.

Harmony nodded. Lupin took another deep breath.

"Harmony, I'm your godfather. That's why I've been—well—I'm sure you've noticed how odd I've acted around you at times. Inside I've wanted to tell you since the train ride here, but I've just never found the strength. I can understand if you're angry with me, but—I guess all I can say is that I'm sorry." Lupin finished.

Harmony was staring at Lupin open-mouthed. She knew Lupin wouldn't lie to her, but—this was impossible. She had a million questions zooming through her head all at once. She voiced them, all at once, or she tried.

"How—? Why didn't I—? Is that—? How could you keep this from me?" Harmony said angrily, finding herself on her feet. Lupin stood as well. "How could you just sit there and let me believe that—? Why didn't I know before this? Why did I grow up with Muggles and without any recollection of my past, if you existed? Why—?" Harmony aimed to continue, but Lupin held up his hand for her silence.

"Harmony, your anger is well-deserved, but you must understand my life is—complicated. Harmony, whatever I did in the past, I did because I thought it was best for you." Lupin said, a little sadly.

Harmony was about to explode at him, and then she remembered, she was talking to a werewolf. What he'd said about is life being complicated, that's what he meant. She would tell him she knew later, when things were less shaky, but for now she'd let her anger subside and try to be open-minded. That didn't stop the somewhat childish rejection she felt.

"Okay," Harmony said, calmly, looking away from her godfather.

She felt Lupin's hands fall on both of her shoulders.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Harmony didn't, she was crying and she didn't want Lupin to see her cry.

"Harmony," Lupin said putting one hand under her chin, making her look at him. She kept her eyes downcast, but she still saw the look of astonishment on her godfather's face. "Harmony, I'm sorry. You must feel—"

He didn't say anything more; he simply pulled his goddaughter to him and hugged her tight. At first Harmony didn't hug back, but then she realized that someone who cared very much about her had just been thrown back into her life and whatever the story of the past was, she didn't want to lose him. She wrapped her arms around her godfather and set her head against him, still crying silently, but her tears had changed, they were tears of joy now.

She felt Lupin gently caressing her hair as he hugged her. She suddenly realized that she felt safe in Lupin's arms. She knew that this scene had, to some extent, occurred somewhere in her past. This was simply bringing past to present. Putting the puzzle pieces of her past back together to make a picture of the present, not a simple task, but then again what task of connecting times is?

Lupin let go and held Harmony at arms length.

"Feel better," he asked with a smile on his face.

Harmony couldn't help, but grin back.

"Wait," Harmony had suddenly realized something, if Lupin was her godfather— "Harry—is he—?"

"How did I know this was coming?" Lupin asked, smiling. "No, Harmony, I'm only your godfather, and that's all I will say on the matter."

Harmony frowned, but she had another question.

"Why did you tell me now?"

"Well because—in light of recent events—for your safety and for my own peace of mind—I want you to live in my quarters with me. I have a spare room that I never use, which will become your room. And no, Harmony, this isn't an option. I've all ready spoken to Dumbledore and he agrees that this is the best arrangement for the time being. Your things have all ready been moved, so meet me at curfew right outside this door, understand?" He said seriously.

"Dumbledore knew, did he?" Harmony said, unhappily.

Lupin laughed suddenly, "Yes, he did."

"Figures." Harmony said.

"All right, you better get back, or your brother will think something's gone wrong." Lupin said. "But you better be here at curfew."

"Sir, yes, sir." Harmony said, saluting her godfather before she left the room.

When she returned to the common room her brother had something to tell her.

"Har, your stuff's gone, well everything, but one of your uniforms, your bag, and a pair of shoes." Harry said when she entered.

"Yeah, I know." Harmony said. "I'm going to be staying somewhere else for awhile."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Lupin's my godfather." Harmony said.

"What—he's—?" said Harry stumbling over his words.

"Yep, but he's not yours, just mine." Harmony said, bragging.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I'm living in his rooms until him or Dumbledore tell me otherwise."

Ron had heard it all and was now looking very much like a fish with his mouth opening and closing.

"Ron, you're not a fish, so quit acting like one." Harmony said, jokingly. "If anyone should be a fish it should be Harry, but he's fine."

"You mean that's what everything that he's done that—the train—when Black slashed the fat lady—" Ron said.

"Yes, that's what it was, that's what all the weird things come down to where he's concerned." Harmony said.

Both of them kept looking at her and she knew what they wanted.

"Okay, this is how it went." Harmony said and she relayed what had transpired between her godfather and her.

"He left a lot of things unanswered." Harry commented.

"It doesn't matter. His secrets are his own, for right now anyway." Harmony said. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

Throughout the rest of the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Harmony could help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they—and now Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione—were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Harmony and Ron.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."

Harmony was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch were boarded up too, Harry and her would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry or Harmony, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

" . . . I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft . . . I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down . . . I rolled over . . . and I saw him standing over me . . . like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair . . . holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches . . . and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

Anyone who wanted to know the rest of the story would simply turn to Harmony and she'd retell her account.

" . . . I heard Ron scream and immediately rolled out of bed to see what was wrong. I saw someone, much to big to be any of the boys, heading for the door and I wanted to see who it was. I didn't have any thought that it might be Sirius Black; I just thought it was someone pulling a prank or something, so I ran after the person. He was really fast; he was at the bottom of the steps when I was only in the middle. By the time I got down to the common room he was heading out of the portrait hole, as he was going through he turned slightly and I saw his face. I knew who it was by the photos and I—well just froze because of shock I guess."

"Do you think he saw you?" Harry asked quietly as the group of second-year girls who had been listening to Harmony and Ron's chilling tale departed.

"I know he saw me, his eyes landed right on me and the common room was light enough to see." Harmony said.

"Why did he keep running, though?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harmony said. "If he wanted to, he probably could have turned around and killed me, but maybe he was afraid of all of Gryffindor House showing up after you screamed."

"Okay, let's say that's true," said Ron. "Why did he run in the first place?"

Harmony had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry or Harmony? Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys and an unarmed girl, five of whom were asleep.

"Maybe it's the same reason as why he kept running when he saw me. He must've known he'd have a job of getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harmony, expanding on her first answer. "He'd've had to kill the whole House to get back through the portrait hole . . . then he would've met the teachers . . ."

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him.

The school day went fast for Harmony, soon she found herself heading to Lupin's office at curfew. He was there waiting for her.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"I swear I've told the story of last night to every Gryffindor who didn't get the whole story last night, along with every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the entire school." Harmony said.

Lupin laughed. "That good, huh?"

Harmony shook her head smiling.

"All right, now I have to teach you how to get in. The door is here," he said putting his hand on the wall about a foot from his office door. "And it's disguised, if you couldn't already tell. All you need to do to get in is, put your hand on the wall and say the password, which is—" he paused.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Lupin said, smiling.

"I promise," Harmony said.

"Okay—it's 'Harmony Dawne,'" As he said the words a door appeared, he turned the handle and opened the door.

Harmony stared at him.

"My name?" She asked finally, stepping through the door.

"You couldn't tell that I'd been thinking about you at all, could you?" Lupin said, sarcastically, following her.

"We're going to have to change that because I refuse to say my name every time I come back here." Harmony said, as Lupin shut the door.

"We will," Lupin said, as Harmony finally turned to look at the room.

It was a sitting room, it reminded Harmony a little of the Gryffindor common room, except in different colors. There was a large fireplace centered on the wall in front of her. To the left, in front of the fireplace, was a big, light brown, armchair; that seemed to be her godfather's favorite, from how worn it was. Angled diagonally on the right, in front of the fireplace, was a three-seat couch that was the same color as the armchair. Centered between the armchair and the couch, was a round wood table. There was a big, rectangular, beautifully patterned rug on the floor under the armchair, the table, and the couch. The room looked beautiful, even in its plainness.

Lupin stood back and watched as his goddaughter walked around the room, admiring it. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him.

"I love it!" Harmony proclaimed.

Lupin laughed. "I'm glad, but you're missing the best part."

He walked over to a door on the right wall and opened it.

"This will be your room." He said.

Harmony walked past him into her room. The room was small, but she rather liked it. The bed in the room was as big as two of the four-poster beds in the dorms. There was a bedside table on the right of the bed, with about two hand-spans between it and the stone wall. A tall narrow dresser occupied the left wall. Harmony's trunk sat at the bottom of the bed about six feet straight from the door.

"I know it's plain, but you're free to decorate it anyway you like." Lupin said.

"It's great." She said, truthfully looking at her godfather.

"There's one downside to this arrangement," Lupin said, striding over to a door on the left wall that Harmony had overlooked. "We have to share a bathroom."

He opened the door and Harmony stepped through to take a look. There was another door on left wall that she assumed went into Lupin's room. There was a simple shower, two sinks, and everything else a bathroom should have.

"Okay, what happens when I'm mad at you and I don't want you in here?" Harmony asked with a smile on her face.

"You turn this knob here," He said turning a small gold knob below the handle on the door that led to his room. "And then this bathroom is deemed Godfather-free."

Harmony laughed and walked back into her room with her godfather right behind her.

"So do you think you can stand living here?" Lupin asked.

"As if I had a choice." Harmony said, laughing. "Yes, I'm sure I will."

Lupin smiled at his goddaughter, then his face fell.

"It's late, do you have all your homework done?" He asked.

"Yep," Harmony said.

"Then get ready for bed, you still have to go to school in the morning." He said.

"So do you!" Harmony said, grinning at her godfather.

"All right, I see your point. We'll both get ready for bed." Lupin said smiling, as he went out of her room and into a door on the fireplace wall.

Harmony shut the door behind him and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, then began going through her things to make sure everything was there. She opened her music box when she found it and continued finding things.

"You still have that?" Lupin said, walking in as her mother finished "The Wizard and I".

He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts as well.

"I haven't had it always," Harmony said, putting away a novel she'd been reading. "I got it back in first year."

Lupin sat on her bed and picked up the music box as "I'm Already There" began.

"Have you figured out who these voices belong to?" Lupin asked.

"No, I know my mother sings "The Wizard and I", but that's all I know for sure." Harmony answered.

"This is your father." Lupin said, gazing at the box.

"It is." Harmony said, coming over and sitting next to her godfather.

"Yes, your mother practically had to force him to put his voice on here." Lupin said, laughing a little.

Harmony listened to the song end with a settling of sort of feeling; she had another voice figured out, another puzzle piece in place.

Lupin shut the box and opened it once again. "You'll Be in My Heart" began and Lupin closed the music box again.

"Why did you do that?" Harmony asked.

"That's a question that isn't going to have an answer." Lupin said.

Harmony sighed, "Fine, be that way."

Lupin smiled and opened the box again. "Wonderful" began. Lupin's smile widened. Suddenly Harmony realized why.

"This is you, isn't it?" She asked excitedly grinning from ear to ear.

In answer, Lupin began to sing along with the music box. He sang her the entire song; when the duet part came Harmony joined in, then she listened to Lupin do the awesome laugh. When it was all done Lupin shut the box for a final time, setting it on Harmony's bedside table.

"That was so long ago." Lupin said. "James wasn't the only one your mother had to force. She practically had to con me into it. She pulled the 'But Remus, it's for your godchild.' card. And I gave in."

Both godfather and godchild kept silent for a moment as if in respect for the dead, then Lupin broke the silence.

"All right, bed." He said, standing up.

Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

She crawled under the sheets and blankets of her bed and looked up at her godfather.

"Good night, Harmony." He said, brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes.

"Good night, Uncle Remus." Harmony said, suddenly remembering what she'd called him when she was little.

"It feels good to hear that one again." Lupin said, putting the lights out with his wand. "I'm leaving the door open so I can hear you—don't argue, I'll feel better that way."

Harmony giggled softly as her godfather left the room. She put her hands behind her head and her mind set to work. She wandered through many things with her mind. She began with Lupin.

Lupin was her godfather. She belonged with him. She belonged here. It just made sense. She'd also miraculously remembered what she'd used to call him all those year ago, which brought back shadows of memories in her head. Thinking about that night and the things that had been done and said led her to think about her music box.

When "You'll Be in My Heart" came on Lupin had deliberately shut the box. Then Harmony remembered Lupin wasn't her only godfather. That voice must belong to . . . Sirius Black. Harmony shuddered, vowing in her head never to listen to that song again. Harmony feel asleep thinking of Sirius Black once again.

Harmony's dreams began with Lupin. Harmony and Lupin were walking in the grounds of Hogwarts, just talking. Suddenly Black was there, Lupin put Harmony behind him.

"Leave, Black," He spat at the man.

"Not yet," Black said, looking straight at Harmony with a deadly look. "Step aside, Lupin."

"Never," Lupin said.

Suddenly Black and Lupin were dueling, how Black had a wand, Harmony wasn't sure. Suddenly she saw a green light that she did not want to see, it hit Lupin square in the chest.

Harmony woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Suddenly Lupin was at her side.

"Harmony, Harmony, it's okay it was just a dream." He told her.

Harmony sat up, looked up at him, and began to cry. Lupin sat on the bed and pulled his goddaughter against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Harmony buried her face in his shirt, trying to calm down.

After about ten minutes Harmony had gathered herself together enough to talk.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh, Harmony," Lupin said softly, still holding his goddaughter close. "I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried about what the screaming and crying was about?"

"I just had a nightmare." Harmony answered, snuggling into her godfather to reassure herself he was still there.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Lupin said.

Harmony shook her head.

"All right," Lupin said, as he got up to leave.

Harmony knew that if he left, she'd have the dream again. She also knew that she was a little old to have someone sleep next to her, but that didn't seem to matter much as she said . . .

"No, don't go, stay with me—please." She begged.

Lupin looked back at her, nodded and slid in next to her.

"Thank you," Harmony whispered.

Lupin looked over. Harmony knew he could see the relief on her face.

"Come here, Little One." He said, pulling his goddaughter close to him.

They fell asleep like that. Harmony's head resting where Lupin's arm met his body his arm around her and his other arm resting on his stomach. Harmony felt safe, knowing the dream wouldn't dare come with her godfather right there. Harmony did dream again, though.

She dreamt she was back in the house from the memory of Black. There was Lupin holding the little her on his lap as he sat on the floor. Suddenly she realized this wasn't a dream at all, it was a memory.

The little her was laughing at something Lupin had said or done.

"Again, again, Uncle Remus." The little her said.

"You've heard that story a thousand times." Lupin told the little her.

"I don't care, tell it again." The little her pleaded.

Harmony smiled as she watched Lupin tell the story again to the little her.

That was the only other dream Harmony Dawne Potter had as she slept safely in her godfather's arms.


	23. A Chapter of Chats

Okay, I just want to say before I get any nasty comments on Lupin kissing Harmony **ON THE FOREHEAD**, that I googled it (just to be safe) and it is perfectly normal for a father/ (in Lupin's case) godfather to kiss his daughter/ (in Harmony's case) goddaughter on the forehead. I just don't want anybody dying over that, okay. Now that that's out of the way, sorry for not updating sooner. I was gone for two weeks and then I slacked off on for a couple days, I guess I was having a little bit of writer's block. Here you go, the fashionably short chapter 23! Read and please **I'm only asking for a review of one word, just one! Yes, I'm desperate, and no, I don't care! If you'd like to write more than one word that would be greatly appreciated! Oh and P.S. thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I really really really appreciate it!**

**A Chapter of Chats**

Harmony woke up the next morning snuggled against her godfather. She looked at the clock on her bedside table; it was time to get up.

Harmony sat up and grabbed the pillow she'd been sleeping on. She got up on her knees and smacked her godfather with the pillow.

"Aaah!" Lupin said startled.

Harmony hit him again. "Come on, time to get up."

Harmony continued hitting him until he was in an upright position, laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." He said, holding his hand up to stop the pillow.

"Good, because we have to hurry. It's almost breakfast." Harmony told him, setting the pillow down next to her.

Lupin looked at the clock and jumped up.

"I forgot to set your alarm when I came in last night!"

Harmony laughed as her godfather ran at lightning speed out of her room and into his own. She then got off the bed and went to her trunk; she opened it up and pulled out her uniform . . .

Twenty minutes later, Harmony was ready for school and was also fifteen minutes past the time everyone usually arrived at breakfast. She hadn't heard Lupin in a while and had assumed he had left without her. He was a teacher and therefore expected to be on time. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"Are you ready?" She heard her godfather's voice say through the door.

Harmony grabbed her school bag and opened the door. "I thought you'd left,"

"What, and let you walk into breakfast late all by yourself?" He said with a smile.

"Actually I can't be late because there isn't a set time for students to come down, but teachers are usually there from beginning to end, so you're late not me." Harmony stated, grinning.

"In that case . . . I'm too scared to face them alone and I need my brave goddaughter to help me." Lupin said, faking scared.

Harmony laughed. "And I thought you were a Gryffindor."

Lupin laughed. "Come on, let's go."

As they walked out of the living room, Harmony had some questions to ask.

"What are we going to call your quarters now that they aren't just yours?"

"I don't know, what do you want to call it?" Lupin answered, as they started down the hall.

Harmony thought for a moment. "Well I guess it's sort of like a house . . . I say we call it The Abode."

"Leave it to you to use a fancy word for house to name a place." Lupin said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, at least I know fancy words. Crabbe and Goyle can only speak in fist." Harmony said.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Let me explain. Fist in palm means "I'm going to beat you up", Fist up means "I'm thinking about beating you up", Fist clinched at the side means "You said something mean to Master" and so on." Harmony said, smiling.

"Hold on, who is Master?"

"Malfoy, of course. You've seen the way they follow him around like a pair of overgrown mutated house elves." Harmony said.

"Harmony, as a godfather I say you're right. As a teacher I say that you're not supposed to make fun of your fellow students." Lupin replied.

"Well where does one end and the other begin?" Harmony asked.

"I'm your godfather always and your teacher from the time we step into the Great Hall in the morning to when we go back to The Abode in the evening." Lupin said.

Harmony smiled. "Okay, there's one more matter we need to discuss. What's the new password to The Abode going to be?"

"I think we should keep it the same." said Lupin, with a smile that told her he was kidding.

"Ha ha very funny," Harmony said sarcastically. "We could use a line from "Wonderful.""

"Like what?" Lupin asked.

Harmony began quietly whispering the lyrics.

"I've got it, 'Wonderful, they call me wonderful.' That's true for both of us."

"How?" Lupin asked, chuckling.

"Well, me for obvious reasons . . . and everybody says you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Harmony said.

Lupin smiled. "All right then, we'll change it tonight."

They had arrived at the Great Hall, Lupin stopped Harmony just before the doors. He scooped his goddaughter into a hug.

"Be safe today, all right, I won't see you until curfew. Be back to The Abode on time, I don't want to have to look for you." He said.

"I will," Harmony said, as her godfather let go of her.

They walked into the hall side by side, then they split, Lupin to the staff table and Harmony to the Gryffindor table.

"Well you're fashionably late," Ron said.

"Students can't be late, we really don't have a set time to get here." Harmony said, sitting down on the other side of Harry.

"So why were you late?" Harry asked.

"We both forgot to set our alarms." Harmony answered, simply.

The mail began to arrive as Harmony started eating.

A huge barn owl landed in front of Neville, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Harry, Harmony, and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once—Ron had got one from his mother the year before.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall—Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Harmony was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that Hedwig was there. Finally Hedwig nipped Harry sharply on the wrist.

"Ouch! Oh—thanks, Hedwig."

Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes and Harry and Ron looked over his shoulder. The note said:

**Dear Harry, Ron, and Harmony,**

**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? **

**I'll come and collect you from the castle.**

**WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL;**

**YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.**

**Cheers,**

**Hagrid.**

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.

So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry, Harmony, and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.

Hagrid was already waiting for them.

"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.

"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.

The first thing they say on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Harmony looked Buckbeak, until Harry said . . .

"What are they for, Hagrid?"

He was asking about the brown hairy suit and horrible yellow-and-orange tie that were hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus . . ."

Harmony suddenly felt awful. With all that had been going on she had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near and judging by the uneasy looks on both Harry and Ron's faces, they had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolts had driven it clean out of their minds.

Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns, but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

"I got somethin' ter discuss with you three," said Hagrid, sitting himself between Ron and Harry and looking uncharacteristically serious.

"What?" said Harry.

"Hermione," said Hagrid.

"What about her?" said Ron.

"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolts, now Harry and Ron aren' talkin' to her because her cat—"

"—ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.

"Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly. "She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she'd tryin' ter do. Still found time to help me with Buckbeak's case, mind . . . She's found some really good stuff fer me . . . reckon he'll stand a good chance now . . ."

"Hagrid, we should've helped as well—sorry—" Harry began awkwardly.

"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Goodness knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night—but I gotta tell yeh, I though you three'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."

Harmony suddenly felt really bad. She'd been mad at Hermione for the brooms, but with everything that had happened she hadn't really been a good friend after the rat business.

""Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has an' you, Harry an' Ron, not talkin' to her at all, and you, Harmony, not sayin' much either—"

"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

Harmony was about to stick up for Hermione, when Hagrid decided to reply.

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets,"

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked then back up to the castle.

A large group of people were bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room. Harmony still had a little time before curfew to spend with the Gryffindors.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry and Harmony as they went to sit down.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes . . ." Harry said, even more quietly.

"The only problem we'd have is figuring out what to do about my godfather. He'd never let me go with Black still on the loose. . ." Harmony said the quietest of all.

"Harry! Harmony!" said a voice in between the twins' ears. Harry and Harmony started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.

"If you go into Hogsmeade again . . . I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map! And she'll for sure tell Professor Lupin." said Hermione, looking straight at Harmony when she talked about Lupin.

"How did you—" Harmony began.

"I was right behind you when you told Ron and Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh," Harmony said, not angry at all.

Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.

"Ron, how can you let them go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell—"

"So now you're trying to get Harry and Harmony expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

"Ron!" Harmony said, but when she turned back Hermione was headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories with Crookshanks in her arms.

"So how about it?" Ron said to Harry and Harmony as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"

Harmony looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.

"Okay," she said.

"We're taking the Invisibility Cloak this time." Harry said.

"Great, now we have something else we need to discuss. Don't you think it's time to talk to Hermione again." Harmony said.

"We just did." Ron growled.

"I see," Harmony said. "Well you two don't have to talk to her, but I'm going to."

Harmony stood up and walked toward the girls' stairs. When she got into the dorm Hermione was sitting on her bed crying. Harmony sat down and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I've been real git." Harmony said.

"W—what?" Hermione said, through her tears.

"I went with the boys and I didn't talk to you, even after I told you I wasn't mad at you. Things just sort of happened like that and I'm sorry I let them. I didn't even really stand up for you, I just let things fall wherever they wanted to fall and well . . . I'm really sorry." Harmony finished.

"You didn't need to apologize for that." Hermione said.

"Yes, I did. Can you forgive me?" Harmony asked.

Hermione nodded, she wasn't crying anymore and Harmony took her arm off her friend's shoulders. "Are you still going to try and go to Hogsmeade?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Yes. I am." Harmony said.

"Ooh Harmony, you can't! It's dangerous and—" Hermione began.

"I know, but see things my way. I've faced Voldemort who has killed probably about fifty times the people Black has and I've faced a basilisk and a younger version of Voldemort, how bad can Black be compared to that? Also there's the fact that it's in a place with a lot of people, Hermione, I think that Harry and I will be fine." Harmony said.

"Harmony—" Hermione began.

Harmony knew she'd argue more, so she decided to close the subject.

"I understand that you will tell and I know that you're trying to help, but I'm still going to go and there's not much you can say that's going to change that." Harmony said as she walked out the door.

Harmony said goodnight to everyone and headed back to The Abode, she got there about ten minutes early so she decided to do what she could and . . .

"Harmony Dawne," she said rolling her eyes, as her hand rested on the hidden door.

She went straight into her room and changed into her pajamas. She looked at the clock when she was ready for bed and saw that it was ten minutes past curfew. Harmony went into the sitting room and laid on the couch prepared to wait up for her godfather to return.

The next thing she knew she felt herself being carried bridal style and then being set on something soft and feeling something being pulled over her. She opened her eyes a little and saw she was in her room with Lupin standing beside her bed. Harmony closed her eyes and was drifting back to sleep when she heard.

"Goodnight, Little One." Lupin said, softly.

Then he moved her hair back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He left the room quietly, leaving the door open. Harmony smiled and fell back to sleep.


	24. Caught and a Grudge

Another chapter, another part to the puzzle that is this story. **I have a bone to pick with everyone, but Mekon-chan and hide-behind-the-toothpick.** **Out of 14 favs, and 15 alerts, with a desperate plea from me; I only get two reviews on the last chapter! Come on guys and that means you; ADHDCrazyDayDreamerForever , Blueeyedprincess100, cocogirl198, Dark Demigod, Kris 77, leafstone, Luver of Pie , sammiegirl, The Submarauder, Theory of a good fanfiction, Unconquerable, Volturi Princess, Wisher Pulizer, blackroselover, Isabeau Jones, LadyShinkukaze, lcd619, MelanieBelikov, picklevictory, and SilverMoon100.** Yes I did just go grab all your names from my fav and alert stats. You all just got your own personal shout out for being great and looking at my story, now you can review! The most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter is 5, out of the 22 people who are on my fav and alert lists and whoever else looks at my story! **Let's get at least get 10 this chapter!** Remember reviews only make me write faster! **Oh and P.S. I totally forgot to thank Harry Potter ROX for the review on chapter 22, you made me smile for like four hours because of that review!**

**Caught and a Grudge**

Saturday morning rolled around and Harmony found herself walking to breakfast with her godfather.

"What are we going to do today?" Lupin asked.

"Huh?" Harmony said.

"Well everyone else is going to Hogsmeade and I thought that we'd do something." Lupin said.

"Oh . . ." Harmony said.

This new development presented a problem. Harmony had all ready planned to sneak out with Harry to Hogsmeade and hadn't dealt with the object of keeping Lupin out of the way. She quickly devised a plan that she hoped would work.

"No, you can't spend the entire day with me. Not when you've been complaining about all those papers you have to grade." Harmony said, praying silently that her plan would work.

"Harmony, it's fine, and besides what else are you going to do?" Lupin asked.

"Harry's staying behind too. We were planning to play some wizard chess and stuff." Harmony said.

Lupin looked suspicious. Harmony looked at him with the most angelic eyes she could manage when lying and hoped that she looked convincing. Apparently she did because the suspicion in his eyes faded.

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil your plans with him . . ." Lupin said.

"No, you wouldn't." Harmony said.

"So you won't mind if I spent the day grading then?" Lupin asked.

"Nope, not at all." Harmony answered.

"I'll come check on you, though." Lupin said.

"No, don't. I'm thirteen and so is Harry, we can handle ourselves." Harmony said.

"All right, but I expect you to be responsible and stay out of trouble." Lupin said, as they reached the hall doors.

"Don't worry, we'll be good." Harmony said, lying once again.

"All right, I guess I'll see you later then." Lupin said as he opened the hall doors.

Harmony walked over to the Gryffindor table as soon as they were open. She didn't like lying to her godfather, but she didn't like being stuck in the castle either.

"So are we all set?" Harry asked, as she sat down.

"Yes, he's going to be grading all day." Harmony said.

"Great, I've got the map and the cloak with me, we can go right after everyone else leaves." Harry said.

All during breakfast Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at the twins, but they avoided her eye and were carefully to let her see them walk back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors, to lead her to believe they'd changed their minds.

" 'Bye!" Harmony called to Ron.

"See you when you get back!" Harry called.

Ron grinned and winked.

Harry and Harmony hurried up to the third floor. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket as they went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, he smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in their direction, Harmony saw as she looked over Harry's shoulder. She saw in minuscule writing that next to it read Neville Longbottom.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered, "Dissendium!" and shoved his bag into the statue, but before he or Harmony could climb in after it, Neville came around the corner.

"Harry! Harmony! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"

"Hi, Neville," said Harmony, moving swiftly away from the statue, Harry followed suit. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Er—not now—we were—um—" Harry said, trying to come up with a place they needed to be.

"We were just going to the library to do that vampire essay for Lupin—" Harmony finished.

"I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"

"Er—hang on—oh, I forgot, I finished it last night!" Harmony said.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Great, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all—do they have to eat it, or—"

He broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry and Harmony's shoulders.

It was Snape. Neville took a quick step behind Harry and Harmony.

"And what are you three doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking at each of them in turn. "An odd place to meet—"

To Harmony's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch.

'We're not—meeting here," said Harry.

"We just—met here." Harmony finished.

"Indeed?" said Snape. "You both have a habit of turning up in unexpected places and you are very rarely there for no good reason . . ." He finished looking at Harry and Harmony.

Harmony was about to say some smart come back, when Snape continued.

"I suggest all of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."

Harry, Harmony, and Neville set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Harmony looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.

Harry and Harmony managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending they'd left their vampire essays in the library and doubling back. Once out of sight of the security trolls, Harry pulled out the map again.

"So you did put it away before Snape saw?" Harmony said; she'd been worried about that.

"Yeah, I put it away when Neville showed up." Harry answered, studying the map.

The third floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harmony scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labeled Severus Snape was now back in its office.

They sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, Harry opened her hump, Harmony heaved herself inside, Harry followed, and they slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. Harry wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then the twins set off at a run.

Harry and Harmony, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and Harry prodded Ron in the back.

"It's us," Harmony muttered.

"What kept you?" Ron hissed.

"Snape was hanging around . . ." Harry replied.

They set off up the High Street.

"Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird . . ."

They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry and Harmony could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at them, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harmony's hand.

Seeing all those owls made Harmony wish once again that she had her own owl. Hedwig was part hers, that was true enough, but Harmony wanted an owl of her own, that was just hers and nobody else's.

After the post office they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harmony and Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams; Harry and Harmony gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak. They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.

The day was fine and breezy, and none of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.

"Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick . . . he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut . . ."

Harmony, feeling hot from their climb, was just about to suggest taking off the cloak for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.

" . . . should have had an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm . . . about how I couldn't use it for three months . . ."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself . . .'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest—' . . . that hippogriff's as good as dead—"

Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.

"What are you doing, Weasley?"

Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.

"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room—is that true?"

Harry and Harmony seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.

"Leave him to us," Harmony hissed in Ron's ear.

The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Harmony and Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud each out of the path.

"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut of his hippogriff's—"

SPLAT.

Malfoy's head jerked forward as Harmony's mud hit him; his silver-blond hair was suddenly dripping in mud.

"What the-?"

SPLAT.

Harry's mud hit him square in the face.

Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around. Malfoy trying to wipe his hair and face clean.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.

Harry and Harmony sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielding some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER. Went Harry's.

Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak and . . .

SPLATTER.

Harmony inwardly cheered at her impeccable timing, as Malfoy was spitting out the green sludge.

"It came from over there!" Malfoy said, when the sludge in his mouth had been sufficiently cleared. He was staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry and Harmony.

Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry motioned to Harmony that they were going around him and the twins did so, then Harry picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Harry and Harmony doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Harmony stuck out her leg. Crabbe stumbled—and his huge flat foot caught the hem of the cloak. Harmony and Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off their faces.

For a split second, Malfoy started at them.

"AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at the twins' heads. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Harmony and Harry tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.

"Harry! Harmony!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry and Harmony had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone—you'd better get back to the castle, quick—"

"See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he and Harmony tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.

Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak—nobody except Dumbledore. Harmony's stomach turned over—Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything—

Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor—Harry and Harmony pulled off the cloak, Harry tucked it under his arm, and they ran, flat out, along the passage . . .Malfoy would get back first . . . how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in her side, Harmony or Harry didn't slow down until they reached the stone slide. They would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher—Harmony realized this as she watched Harry hide it in a shadowy corner, then they started to climb, fast as they could, Harmony in the lead because she was the fastest, their sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. They reached the inside of the witch's hump, Harmony tapped it with her wand, stuck her head through, hoisted herself out, then she helped her brother out; the hump closed, and just as Harry and Harmony jumped out from behind the statue, they heard quick footsteps approaching.

It was Snape. He approached Harry and Harmony at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of them.

"So," he said.

There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Harmony tried to look innocent, all too aware of her sweaty face and her muddy hands, which she quickly hid in her pockets.

"Come with me," said Snape.

Harry and Harmony followed him downstairs, trying to wipe their hands clean on the insides of their robes without Snape noticing. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.

Harmony had been here twice before, once in second year, and the time earlier this year, all three times she had been in some kind of trouble. The room looked identical to the time earlier this year except, the glinting firelight that was hitting the jars on the shelves was adding to the threatening atmosphere this time.

"Sit," said Snape.

Harry and Harmony sat. Snape, however, remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story," said Snape.

Neither of the twins said anything.

"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley—apparently alone."

Still, the twins didn't speak.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry answered first, trying to look mildly surprised.

"I don't know, Professor."

Snape looked at Harmony for an answer, she answered exactly the same as her brother.

"I don't know, Professor."

Snape's eyes were somehow boring into both the twins'. It was exactly like trying to stare down a hippogriff. Harmony tried hard not to blink.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been?"

"No," the twins answered together, both trying to sound innocently curious.

"It was your heads. Floating in midair."

There was a long silence.

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harmony. "If he's seeing thing like—"

"What would your heads have been doing in Hogsmeade?" said Snape softly. "Your heads are not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your bodies have permission to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," said both twins, again together, both trying to keep their faces free of guilt and fear.

Harmony wasn't scared of Snape, but of if Snape proved they were there and it got back to Lupin that was what her fear was for.

"It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin—" Harry started.

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on one arm of each of the twins' chairs, his face close enough to be imposing to both twins. "If your heads were in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"We've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harmony. "Like you told—"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Neither twin said anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.

"So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep the famous Potter twins' safe from Sirius Black, but the famous Potter twins' are a law unto themselves. Let the ordinary people worry about their safety! The famous Potter twins go where they want to, with no thought for the consequences."

The twins stayed silent, again. Snape was trying to provoke them into telling the truth. Neither one of them was going to do it. Snape had no proof—yet.

"How extraordinarily like your father both of you are," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers . . . The resemblance between all of you is uncanny."

"Our dad didn't strut," Harry began.

"And neither do we." Harmony finished.

"Your father didn't set much store by the rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen—"

"SHUT UP!" Both twins yelled.

Both of them were on their feet. Rage such as Harmony had not felt since the last night at her other home was coursing thorough her. She didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you say to me?"

"We told you to shut up about our dad!" Harmony yelled, Harry would have said something, but he knew his sister had a bad temper and she'd get their point across. "We know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told us! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for our dad!"

Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for the precious Potters' delicate ears?"

Harmony bit her lip. They didn't know what had happened and Harmony didn't want to admit it—but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you—your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Harmony was trying to come up with some sort of argument in her mind, then.

"Turn out you pockets!" Snape spat suddenly.

Harmony and Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in Harmony's ears.

"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out!"

Cold with dread, Harmony and Harmony slowly pulled out the bags of Zonko's tricks that they each had and Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map.

Snape picked up one of the Zonko's bag.

"Ron gave them to us," said Harry. "He—brought them back from Hogsmeade last time—"

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching . . . and what's this?"

Snape had picked up the map. Harmony kept a straight face, but was very much freaking out in her head.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harmony answered with a shrug.

Snape turned it over, his eyes on the twins.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just—throw this away?"

His hand moved toward the fire.

Harmony had a short internal battle between the urge to save the map and the urge not to get caught, the urge to save the map won.

"No!" Harry and Harmony said quickly.

"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it—something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or—instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors?"

Harmony blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see, let me see . . . ," he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Harmony relaxed.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. Harmony almost grinned.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

Harmony could have died of laughter. "Master of this school", who did Snape think he . . . as though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"**Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**"

Snape froze. Harmony and Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.**"

Harmony struggled to smother the grin on her face. There was more . . .

"**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.**"

Harmony closed her eyes, trying so hard not to laugh. When she'd opened them, the map had its last word.

"**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.**"

Harmony waited, holding her laughter in, for Snape's reaction.

"So . . . ," said Snape softly. "We'll see about this . . ."

He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"

Harmony's smile faded, this meant trouble. A large shape had appeared in the fire, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked these two to empty their pockets. They were carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harmony knew Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine they got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harmony and Harry's direction, warned them not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "So you really think so, Severus? It looks as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine they got it from a joke shop—"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply them with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that they got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harmony didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, Harmony, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said the twins quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me—"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I—gave—Harry—and—Harmony—that—stuff," he choked. "Bought—it . . . in Zonko's . . . ages—ago . . ."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Harmony, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay—excuse us, Severus—"

Harmony didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. Her, Harry, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry and Harmony turned to Lupin.

"Professor, we—" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear explanations, I'll get those later." said Lupin shortly, looking at his goddaughter. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry, Harmony, and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last rime a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back."

Harmony had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Snape think we'd got it from the manufacturers?" she asked.

"Because . . . ," Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of the school, They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry and Harmony more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard and seen when the dementors draw near either of you would have more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you two alive. A poor way to repay them—gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks. Harmony you better be back upstairs in half an hour."

He walked away, leaving Harmony feeling worse by far than she had at any point in Snape's office and she knew he'd have something to say when she got to The Abode. He didn't take her then because he was probably going to cool off before the next heat. Slowly, her, Harry, and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harmony passed the one-eyed witch, she remembered the Invisibility Cloak—it was still down there, but neither of the twins dared go and get it.

"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it—"

He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harmony that she had heard what had happened. Her heart plummeted—had she told Professor McGonagall?

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know . . . Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

"He—he sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Harmony took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

**Dear Hermione,**

**We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts.**

**Execution date to be fixed.**

**Beaky has enjoyed London.**

**I won't forget all the help you gave us.**

**Hagrid**

"They can't do this," said Harmony. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope . . . Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers . . . ," she sobbed.

"Oh—well—he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

They talked a little more about things and then Harmony realized if she didn't leave her godfather would have even more cause than he all ready had to be mad at her. She said goodnight to everyone and rushed back to The Abode.

She got there right on time.

"Wonderful, they call me wonderful." Harmony said, with her hand against the hidden door.

Lupin had changed the password a few days earlier.

She walked in and found Lupin in his armchair staring into the fire. He turned and looked at her when the door shut. For a moment they just looked at each other.

"Sit," Lupin said in a tone that reminded her a lot of Snape.

Harmony sat down on the couch.

"First of all, you are grounded. You will be back here every night right after dinner unless I say otherwise—" Lupin was about to continue but Harmony cut him off.

"What?" She said, stunned.

"Oh don't think I don't know what you were doing, sneaking off to Hogsmeade like that!" Lupin said his voice rising.

Harmony didn't say anything, she'd done enough lying to Lupin.

"Lying to me as well, Harmony! What you did was reckless and very stupid! What would prompt you to do something like that? What if something had happened? Goodness, I swear you're just as bad as your father! Always running off and getting yourself into trouble." Lupin said.

Harmony couldn't handle Lupin going at her father right after Snape had had a go at him.

"You sound just like Snape! Going at my dad like that! And he's supposed to be your friend!" Harmony yelled. "And I don't try to get in trouble! I know going to Hogsmeade was a dumb idea, I know that I messed up! I'm going to do that sometimes! I'm going to do reckless and stupid stuff because I'm a teenager in the first place and second I've had no one to teach me otherwise! I've had to figure out stuff here basically by myself and I'm always trying to do what people want me to, but sometimes I'm impulsive and I don't think!"

"Well you've got to think, Harmony! You can't run off and do this sort of stuff—" Lupin began, heatedly.

"And who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? I didn't even know you even existed until this year! I've grown up away from everything I should have known because of you! Because you gave me up, for whatever reason! You left me alone, to govern myself, and now you show up and start telling me what to do and who to be!"

Harmony wouldn't have said these things if she hadn't have been so angry, but her temper had gotten the best of her. Tears were streaming down her face against her will.

"I'm your godfather, that's who!" Lupin retorted.

"Yeah, a godfather who wasn't even there for me!" Harmony yelled and ran to her room.

When she got there she fell onto her bed, sobbing. She cried for a good long while, then she sat up and reached for her music box. She opened it and her dad began singing "I'm Already There". She began to sing softly with him, but her singing was choppy because of the light crying she was still doing. When the song ended, Harmony felt better and the crying had stopped with only tear tracks for evidence. She shut the box wondering if she really had been a little harsh with Lupin.

Harmony's door opened and her godfather stepped in. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Harmony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just worried, can you forgive me?" Lupin asked, looking at her.

To Harmony's surprise there were tear tracks on Lupin's face as well. She made a mental note never to fight with her godfather ever again and then she turned and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too," she said as they hugged. "I shouldn't have said those things."

They let go and sat in silence for a minute.

"Am I still grounded?" Harmony asked, breaking the silence.

"For a week." Lupin said.

"Fair enough." Harmony agreed.


	25. Quitting, Working, and Waiting

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I got really super busy and had NO time to write. Anyway thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were the best and every single one brightened my day.** Okay now for the story related stuff. Hope you guys won't kill me because I cut out the part where Hermione smacks Malfoy and changed what Malfoys says and stuff, but I've got something else planned for later. Um . . . yeah you have to love Lupin in this, I do. ( Oh wait I wrote the stuff he does in this chapter!) Anyway enjoy and I promise I'll try to be better about my updates.

**Quitting, Working, and Waiting**

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Harmony, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S' all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em . . ."

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever has. I owe him that . . "

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul—you evil—" Hermione said angrily.

"And why not?" Malfoy said.

"Because he's got a back bone and you don't. You're like cloth Malfoy you have no shape, nothing, until something is supporting you." Harmony said, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "Let's go." She said talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said, still fuming. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron.

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs—"

Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back, Harmony sat at the table next to them by Neville. They all opened their bags, Ron looked behind him.

"Where's Hermione gone?"

Harry and Harmony looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harmony knew she'd been right next to Harry when they had opened the door.

"That's weird," said Harry. "Maybe—maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson or at lunch. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry, Ron, and Harmony had started to get slightly worried.

They went up to the Tower when they were finished with lunch.

They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her with Harmony falling next to Harry. Harry prodded Hermione awake.

"Wh—what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W—which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harmony. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry . . . I'll see you in Divination!"

Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in out exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony sat down together at the same rickety table.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Me too," Harmony said.

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

"I have decided to introduce you to the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, honestly . . .'the fates have informed her' . . . who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry, Ron, and Harmony choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them, as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes"—Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stifle the noise—"so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

And so they began. Harmony, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep her mind empty when thoughts such as "and I'm supposed to be seeing what exactly?" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.

"Seen anything yet?" Harry asked after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"Yeah there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms—"

Professor Trelawney rustled past.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of the bangles.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Harry, Hermione, and Harmony burst out laughing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned to their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harmony felt her heart sinking. She was sure she knew what was coming—

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving . . . but what is it?"

Harmony was prepared to bet everything she owned, including her Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough—

"My dears . . . ," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry and Harmony. "It is here, plainer than ever before . . . my dears, stalking toward you, growing ever closer . . . the Gr—"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then—

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Oooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs . . . The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know . . ."

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

"Some day Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry and Harmony, looking awed.

"Yeah . . ." the twins answered together.

Harmony glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again? Would she? The last thing she needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing ever nearer.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seem constantly close to tears.

Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously tick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.

Harmony was just as bad if not worse. She was trying to help Ron as much as possible, keep up with her homework, work around Quidditch practice every day, and not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. This meant that Harmony was constantly going over scoring plays in her head.

The whole Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker. But Harmony doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as she and her brother did. The enmity between the twins and Malfoy was at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade and was even more furious that Harry and Harmony had somehow wormed their way out of punishment. Harmony hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage her brother and her in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made her most determined to make sure Slytherin lost in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Harmony (being the best Chaser) and Harry (being the Seeker) were having a particularly bad time of it. She and Harry couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip them up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up whenever they went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw them surrounded by people. Wood had give instructions that Harmony and Harry should be accompanied everywhere they went, in case the Slytherins tried to put them out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harmony and Harry to get to classes on time because they went everywhere surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. Harmony wasn't as worried, when she wasn't flying her Firebolt, she locked it securely in her trunk in The Abode because she knew no one, but Lupin and her could get in.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harmony and Harry were sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time she did, she had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of her stomach.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told both Harmony and her brother, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got Firebolts!" said Ron.

"Yeah . . . ," said Harmony, her stomach writhing.

It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

Harmony went back to The Abode to find Lupin in his chair.

"Off to bed, then?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, Wood ordered us." Harmony said, still feeling nervous.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Lupin said, coming to stand in front of his goddaughter, putting his hands gently on her forearms. "And, yes, I know. I can see it in your eyes. You're too much like James and Lily."

"I just don't want to lose, not to Malfoy, not to Slytherin." Harmony said.

"Sometimes you will lose, Harmony." Lupin said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be tomorrow." Harmony said.

Lupin laughed. "I'll be right there cheering you on tomorrow and no matter what, I'm proud of you." He hugged his goddaughter tight.

"Now off to bed with you." He said and pushed her gently toward her room.

Harmony walked toward her room. Right as she got to her door she stopped then she spun around and ran back to her godfather and threw her arms around him.

"I love you," Harmony said. "I'll always love you. Never listen to what I say if I ever say anything else."

"I love you too, Little One. I always have and I always will." Lupin said holding his goddaughter in another tight hug.

Harmony went to bed that night unafraid of what the next day might bring because either way, she knew three things . . . her godfather would be cheering her on at the match, he loved her, and he was proud of her and that's all she needed to make her fear go away.


	26. The Quidditch Match that Decides

Okay I know super short chapter (I think the authors note may be longer than the chapter) , but this was all that was left of the book chapter and all I could fit in to type with my busy schedule. I just wanted to let you know that my chapters will be coming up slower due to lack of time to write. So just hang tight and bear with me and I'll get them up as soon as I can. Now for fun story notes! Sorry guys, had to change what Snape was wearing at the match, because green just does not go with his skin tone! Actually I just have always pictured Snape in black so I had to change it, the green thing was driving me crazy! Fixed Lee's swearing in the match (at least I think he almost swears). Don't hate on me for letting Harmony hold the Quidditch Cup with Harry, okay? I just wanted them to be able to share the moment and Harmony did score most of the goals in the match, even if they were penalties. If your name is not Yellow Flash you can skip the note below and move right onto the story.

Yellow Flash— I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Harmony will have a big part in the prophecy. Well I guess I've just turned her into a Mary-Sue as you say, but she's my Mary-Sue and I love writing for her! I guess the story's crappy as well, but it's my crappy story! Harry and Harmony aren't very jealous of each other; they feel good when the other gets something, usually, which is how brothers and sisters should be with each other. (Or at least that's what I've been taught my entire life.) As for the unfairness, it all balances out at the end of everything (all the books and all the extra fics that I write) Harmony gets what she wants and Harry gets what he wants, they have different wants, but it evens out. I appreciate you reading my story and I'm sorry that it might not be the story for you.

**The Quidditch Match that Decides**

Harmony met the team at Gryffindor Tower before breakfast. She would have gone down to breakfast with Lupin, but he had gotten up early to grade papers.

Harmony and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Harmony couldn't help grinning as she saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as the passed. Harmony noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Harmony was very excited for the match. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go—"

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three-quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing his normal black, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Potter, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years—"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill—"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harmony, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harmony felt her hair flying back behind her. She saw the Quaffle and grabbed it; the game was now truly on.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Harmony Potter of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, passes to Bell, Bell heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Katie! Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field—WHAM!—nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, passes to Potter—serves around Montague—ducking a Bludger—SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harmony smiled and waved at the crowd; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight.

Angelina flew behind Harmony and—

"OUCH!" Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Harmony felt sure that Flint had been aiming for her, she would have retaliated, but—Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harmony flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Harmony!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harmony watched Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

" 'Corse, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass—very difficult indeed—YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Relived, Harmony got ready for what she considered, round two.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession—no!—Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING—"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way—!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Harmony laughed and got ready for another play.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. Apparently they had been trying to close in Harry, but Harry had zoomed upward and the Beaters had run into each other. "Too bad boys!" You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt!"

Harmony saw Angelina with the Quaffle and sped off to help.

"Gryffindor in possession again, as Jonson takes the Quaffle—Flint alongside her—poke him in the eye, Angelina!—it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke—oh no—Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save—!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession—"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harmony had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Katie with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Harmony scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Harmony seized it and put scored yet another goal—seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse. Harmony hoped that Harry would hurry and catch the Snitch while Gryffindor was ahead.

All Harmony saw of the next penalty was Malfoy grabbing the back of Harry's Firebolt.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING BUGGER!"

Professor McGonagall was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Katie took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal—Montague scores—" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor . . ."

"Harmony Potter gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Harmony, COME ON!"

Harmony saw every single Slytherin player apart form Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward her, including the Keeper—they were all going to block her—

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

Suddenly they all scattered as another Firebolt zoomed toward them; Harry had cleared her way.

Harmony went in for the goal and—

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

The next thing Harmony knew was the entirety of the stadium (excluding the Slytherins) had exploded. She turned to see her brother holding the Snitch in his fist. Harmony flew off toward him.

Harmony hugged her brother and stayed there. Then Wood showed up crying and flung his arms around both of them. Harmony felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harmony had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid plastered with crimson rosettes—"Yeh beat 'em, Harry, Harmony, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!" There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there fighting their way toward Harry and Harmony, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry and Harmony were borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

Harmony looked around for Lupin. He didn't seem to be anywhere, then she noticed how high she was compared to everyone else. She looked down to see her godfather's smiling face, he had been carrying her the entire time. Harmony smiled.

If only there had been a dementor around . . . As a sobbing Wood passed the Cup to the two people that the Gryffindor supporters had decided had won the match for them, Harry (the Seeker) and Harmony (the best Chaser). As the twins lifted the cup into the air, Harmony felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus.


	27. Exams and Executions

Ha ha I'm writing this chapter to reward myself for completing something I've been working on for like ever and now it's over and done with and I am happy. Anyway, I had to have Harmony go up with Harry to the Divination exam, sorry if that upsets anybody. Also I guess I've kind of given it away a little, but the Seer comment and what Harmony sees will be important eventually. And for all of you who are going, "You just ruined it, by making her a Seer!" don't worry it'll all turn out in the end (aka she's kind of a Seer, but she's not at the same time). Also I used the scene from the movie where Hermione punches Malfoy, but I changed it a little and it's kind of out of sequence a little from the movie, hope you don't mind. Mixing the book and the movie and getting everything I want in there is a little hard. So I guess that's it unless you want to read my review reply below . . . if not then feel free to move onto the story!

Me- I guess I really didn't explain why I didn't write CoS very good did I? Well I really needed to get the whole Lupin is Harmony's godfather thing out of the way, because that's kind of important throughout the rest of the book stuff and extra fics that I'm planning on writing. Anyway I also am trying to rush through the books so I can write this fic I have been planning on writing for like forever and CoS just wasn't very important to the stuff I'm going to write, but I'm planning to go back and write it eventually. So that is my explanation for that. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Exams and Executions**

Harmony and Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Harry, Harmony, and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

**Monday**

**9 o'clock, Arithmancy**

**9 o'clock, Transfiguration**

**Lunch**

**1 o'clock, Charms**

**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes**

"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er—are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harmony asked.

"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have any of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Hedwig fluttered through it, a not clutched right in her beak.

"It's from Hagrid," said Harry, ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal—it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harmony, reading over Harry's shoulder. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and—and—no—they can't—"

Harmony couldn't finish, she was clearly angry and sad.

"An executioner." Harry finished.

Hermione looked up, startled.

"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly.

"They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent ages reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

"I have a feeling they can, Ron." Harmony said, disgusted.

Harmony had a feeling in her gut that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Malfoy Sr. Malfoy Jr., who had been noticeably subdued since Gryffindor's triumph in the Quidditch final, seemed to regain some of his old swagger over the next few days. From sneering comments Harmony overheard, Malfoy was certain Buckbeak was going to be killed, and seemed thoroughly pleased with himself for brining it about. It was all Harmony could do to stop herself from putting Malfoy back into the hospital wing. And the worst thing of all was that they had no time or opportunity to go and see Hagrid, because of the strict new security measures had not been lifted, and Harmony nor Harry dare retrieve the Invisibility Cloak from below the one-eyed witch.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Harmony was the only one that seemed to be beaming, she was very pleased with the work she'd done, her tortoise had turned out splendidly, so she simply listened to the others groan. Hermione on the other hand simply irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle. The others had bigger worries.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare . . ."

"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Then after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harmony perfectly cheered up Hermione, and Hermione did the same for Harmony. After dinner, the other students hurried back to the common rooms not to relax, but to start studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy. Harmony went to the Abode to do her studying; where, of course, she had a coach.

"That's enough for tonight. I think we've gone through most of it, if not all of it." Lupin said shutting Harmony's Potions book.

"Okay, I really didn't think I needed much, anyway. I'm kind of like a sponge . . . I just absorb the information, and it just kind of comes back at test time." Harmony said, laying back on the couch and closing her eyes.

"I believe it. Your mother was the same way." Lupin said.

Harmony smiled.

"So how were today's exams?" Lupin asked.

"Transfiguration went great, my teapot became a perfect tortoise. Charms was fine, I think Hermione felt better after I Cheering Charmed her." Harmony said.

The room fell silent, but it wasn't awkward just a warming kind of silence.

"All right then, you have more exams tomorrow, and that means bed." Lupin said after a minute, but it was too late Harmony had already gone to sleep.

Lupin sighed. He walked over and picked her up, shaking his head as he carried her to her room.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh flobberworms for the class, and told them that to pass the test, their flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken, and also gave Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

"Beaky's getting' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still . . . we'll know day after tomorrow—one way or the other—"

They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster for everyone, but Harmony. For Harmony it was simply an agitation. Harmony's Confusing Concoction was absolutely perfect, she'd followed every direction to a tee, but of course, that wasn't good enough . . .

Snape walked past and saw Harmony's perfect potion. Harmony saw him deliberate for a minute, then he spoke.

"How did you do this, Potter?" he asked in a sneering tone.

"I don't know what you mean, sir." Harmony said through gritted teeth, she knew what was coming.

"I mean, Potter, that this potion was clearly made by cheating means, due to your less than satisfactory scores throughout the year." He said, smirking.

Harmony felt her temper flare. The entire year she had made perfect potions, but Snape kept downgrading them for this reason or that reason. So now she had grades to match Harry's, which weren't very high and most definitely not what she deserved.

"I did not cheat, sir." Harmony said, with a confidence that only a Gryffindor could muster.

"You dare to contradict me, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Harmony said, defiantly.

"Hmm." Snape said as he scribbled something on his notes that Harmony knew must be a very low mark at the most. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor." He concluded as he walked away.

Harmony could have bashed her head against a wall. She had worked hard again and yet again . . . she had been cheated out of a good score by her insufferable potions master.

Then Astronomy was at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, which was the only subject Harmony knew she wouldn't do very well in because she could hardly tolerate it. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the green houses under a baking-hot sun. Then Harmony returned to the Abode knowing tomorrow the exams would be over.

"Can you please tell me what it is?" Harmony begged on the way down to breakfast with her godfather the next morning.

"No Harmony, it wouldn't be fair and it would very much be cheating." Lupin said.

"Ugh," Harmony groaned.

Lupin had refused to tell her what his exam was going to be throughout what had passed of the morning.

"A hint, one little hint." Harmony begged.

"No, Harmony. I know you'll do fine." Lupin said, as they got to the doors of the Great Hall.

Lupin turned to face her. "I'll see you at exam time, all right?"

"Fine," Harmony grumbled, looking at the floor.

Lupin laughed and put his hand under her chin. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tell me what the exam is." Harmony said, her eyes brightening.

Lupin took his hand away. "You're out of luck there, Little One. I'll see you later." He said as he walked into the Hall.

Harmony sighed and went over to the Gryffindor table to eat.

The exam was there in a flash and Harmony found out that her godfather had concocted the most unusual exam in Hogwarts history. It was a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading direction from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

For Harmony the obstacle course was easy and when she climbed out of the trunk grinning she went to stand by her godfather.

"What did I tell you? You did excellent, full marks." He said.

"Yeah, I think this might win the award for best exam ever created, at least by my standards." Harmony said.

Lupin sighed and put his arm around his goddaughter's shoulders as they watched the rest of the class go through the course.

Ron did very well until he reached the hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Hermione!" said Lupin startled. "What's the matter?"

"P—P—Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh—she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, Harmony hugged her godfather goodbye and the she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry and Harmony.

"Hello there, Harry, Harmony!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," said Harmony. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity . . . pity . . ."

He sighed deeply and looked down at Harmony and Harry.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous creatures requited a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin black mustache. Harmony gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal for Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this . . . Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harmony looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to saw something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak . . ."

But Harmony could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.

Harry, Ron, and Harmony's last exam was Divination; Hermione's, Muggle studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry, Harmony, and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have any of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harmony knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.

The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the ladder toward Harry, Ron, and Harmony, who had now reached the landing.

"That's convenient," snorted Harmony. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her"—she jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead—"she's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up . . ."

Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the marking of a true Seer," she informed Harry, Harmony, and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff . . . Well, good luck!"

She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.

"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry and Harmony were now the only people left to be tested. They settled themselves on the floor with their backs against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, they both had their minds across the grounds with Hagrid.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.

"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though . . ."

"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter! Harmony Potter!"

The twins looked at each other, shrugged and went up. The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Harmony cough as her and her brother stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for them before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dears," she said softly. "I assume you are wondering why I called you both up here. Well . . . you are twins therefore your fates are intertwined and you will not disrupt the other's Eye, so I will ask you both to tell me something about your futures. Just gaze into the Orb . . . Mr. Potter you will go first . . .Take your time . . . then tell me what you see within it . . ."

Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared and stared.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"

"Er—" said Harry, "a dark shape . . . um . . ."

"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now . . ."

Harry paused.

"A hippogriff," he said firmly.

"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer . . . Does the hippogriff appear to . . . have its head?"

"Yes," said Harry firmly.

"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"

"No!" said Harry

"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"

"No!" said Harry, again. "It looks fine, it's—flying away . . ."

Harmony was glad that Harry was being resistant to Trelawney's constant predictions of Buckbeak's death.

Professor Trelawney sighed.

"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there . . . A little disappointing . . . but I'm sure you did your best." She said, then she turned to Harmony. "Dear, why don't you try?"

Harmony looked into the ball and was about to start making stuff up when she saw something . . . in the ball.

"I see a black shape . . ." Harmony said out loud extremely confused. "It's big, and it's got fur."

Trelawney gasped. "It's not the Grim, dear, is it? How are you feeling? Part of Seeing is feeling."

"No, no, I don't think it's the Grim. I feel happy about seeing this . . . dog." Harmony said.

Out of the corner of the eye she could see Harry looking at her like she was crazy.

"Wait there's something else next to it . . ." Harmony said, as something else caught her eye in the ball. "It looks like a mouse or a rat. And I am definitely not happy about seeing it."

"Well . . . dear I'm sure you tried your best, but I just don't think you have the gift for seeing." Trelawney said.

Harmony tore her eyes from the ball, slightly afraid. She had seen something, she had surely seen that rat and dog in the ball.

Harry and her began to pick up their things and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind them.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

The twins wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.

"S—sorry?" said Harmony, shakily.

But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes started to roll. Harmony and Harry sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. They hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing—and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALOND AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT . . . THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT . . . BEFORE MIDNIGHT . . THE SERVANT . . . WILL SET OUT . . . TO REJOIN . . . HIS MASTER . . ."

Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. The twins sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dears," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know . . . I drifted off for a moment . . ."

The twins sat there, staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong, dears?"

"You—you just told us that the—the Dark Lord's going to rise again . . . that his servant's going to go back to him . . ." Harry said.

Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.

"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about . . . Rise again, indeed—"

"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord—" Harry started.

Harmony wished he'd stop so they could leave and talk about it, so she tugged on his sleeve gently.

"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "Your sister did not hear me say anything and I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"

Harry opened his mouth to say more, but Harmony tugged on his sleeve harder.

They climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase.

"You heard that, do you think she just . . . you know . . . made a real prediction?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible." Harmony said walking fast.

"Okay, and what was that? Your little dog and rat story? You were acting right?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I saw it. It was there, in the ball. It was insane, I've never seen anything like that, ever." Harmony said.

They were heading toward the Tower.

"Harmony, please don't tell me you're a Seer." Harry said.

"I don't think I am, but . . . Harry, all I know is what I saw. That's it." Harmony said.

They reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry said. "just told us—and Harmony just—"

But Harmony put her hand on his arm to tell him to stop. The look on their friends' faces could mean nothing good.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."

Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.

**Lost appeal, They're going to execute at sunset.**

**Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't**

**want you to see it.**

**Hagrid.**

"We've got to go," said Harmony at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed . . . 'specially you two . . ."

Harmony began to pace, thinking.

"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak . . ." Harry said.

"Where is it?" said Hermione.

Harry and Harmony told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one eyed-witch.

" . . . if Snape sees us anywhere near there again, we're in serious trouble," Harry finished.

"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you . . . How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You—you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" said Harmony. "But—"

Hermione didn't wait for the rest of her sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lad's portrait and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.

She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you lately!" said Ron astounded. "You walk out on Professor Trelawney, now this—"

Hermione looked rather flattered.

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there—cloak on—"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I—I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in my pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'—an' smell fresh air—before—"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped form his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Harmony quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harmony heard Harry ask. "Dumbledore—"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared . . . Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like . . . threatened 'em, I expect . . . an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's . . . but it'll be quick an' clean . . . an I'll be beside him . . ."

Hagrid swallowed. Harmony could hear the heart-breaking sadness in his voice.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it—while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter—ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore . . ."

Harmony grabbed a new milk jug from the cupboard she'd been rummaging through.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she said softly coming over and setting the jug on the table, putting her other hand on Hagrid's massive shoulder.

"I know yeh would but, you're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway . . . If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, Harmony, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Hermione was crying, Harmony pantomimed making tea to give her an excuse to turn away. She got the gesture and began. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Ron!" I—I—don't believe it—it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down, With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

As soon as Harmony saw the rat she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, which she quickly blamed on Buckbeak's execution.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.

"They're comin' . . ."

Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here . . . Go now . . ." Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak.

"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harmony felt strangely unreal, and even more so when she saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay . . ." He turned to Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move.

"Hagrid, we can't—"

"We'll tell them what really happened—"

"They'll believe us—"

"They can't kill him—"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry, Ron, and Harmony, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen . . ."

And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony ran back up the slope to the castle as soon as the front door was shut. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.

They got to close to the top when they pulled off the cloak and walked up the rest of the way When they climbed over the top, they heard voices.

"What did I say? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' room." They all knew that voice a little too well, it was Draco Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle were with him, they were hiding behind a big rock to the left. No doubt watching for Buckbeak to get executed.

"Look who's here." One of Malfoy's cronies said, seeing the four Gryffindors watching them.

Malfoy's face lit up. "Come to see the show?"

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione said, as she advanced on Malfoy and drew her wand.

Malfoy stood looking terrified against the rock, Hermione's wand at his neck.

"Hermione, no," Ron said. "he's not worth it."

They stood there for a moment Malfoy sniveling, Hermione seething. Then Hermione lowered her wand and began to walk away. Malfoy laughed, suddenly Harmony felt a surge of anger. She flew forward and her fist connected with Malfoy's face, and the back of Malfoy's head connected with the rock behind him. Malfoy groaned and began falling to the ground.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Harmony heard one of his bodyguards ask him, as both of them helped him up.

They all took one terrified look at Harmony, who now had her wand drawn as well.

"Let's go. Quick." One of Malfoy's henchmen said, as the three snakes commenced running back to the castle.

"Not a word to anyone, understood?" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle as they ran.

Both Hermione and Harmony turned to each other then to the boys.

"That felt good." They the girls said together.

"Not good," Ron said. "brilliant."

Harry was grinning. Harmony put away her wand.

Then they heard far away voices and a distant, but unmistakable sound of an axe hitting something. Everyone's joy at what had just happened with Malfoy vanished.

Hermione swayed on the spot. Harmony felt tears gently rolling down her checks. The boys looked astounded.

"They did it!" Harmony said softly. "I don't believe it—they did it!"


	28. Black Returns and Lupin Betrays

Well it looks like people are as busy as I am these days because I didn't get very many reviews last chapter. I was going to wait for more, but this chapter just had to be written in full as soon as I started a bit of it. Also this is a super long chapter, but I just didn't feel a natural break in between two of the book chapters so I just wrote right on through it. So anyway, I don't have much else to say other than I love this chapter and I hope to get a lot of reviews on it because . . . this is where the plot thickens! Enjoy!

**Black Returns and Lupin "Betrays"**

Harmony felt her heart break a little. Buckbeak hadn't deserved what he got. He hadn't deserved to be chained up and then killed, just like that, without a second thought. In a way she was watching a version of her life in Buckbeak's story. She had been "chained up" in the same place for her entire life and then been brought back. That was the only difference, she'd been saved Buckbeak hadn't.

The four of them stood transfixed with horror at the top of the slope. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, they heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered. He made to turn back, but Ron, Hermione, and Harmony seized him.

"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him . . ."

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.

"How—could—they?" she choked. "How could they?"

Harmony stayed silent with tears gently trickling down her face. She wanted to curl up and cry for hours, but she wouldn't, she would be strong.

"Come on," she said, keeping her voice even.

They set off back toward the castle, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over them as they went. The light was fading fast now. By the time they reached close to the castle, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still—OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be up here in a minute—"

"He won't—stay—put"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?"

But Harmony had just seen—slinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness—Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harmony couldn't tell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer—

"Scabbers—NO!"

Too late—the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harmony, Harry, or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned.

Harmony, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him—get away—Scabbers, come here—"

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat—"

Harry, Hermione, and Harmony almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron—come on—back under the cloak—" Harmony said. "Dumbledore and the Minster—they'll be coming back out in a minute—"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws . . . Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow—an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Harmony reached for her wand, but too late—the dog had made an enormous leap and one the front paws hit her in the stomach, and the other hit Harry in the chest; they keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; she felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth—

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it sort of rolled over them. Dazed, feeling as though her lower ribs were broken, Harmony tried to stand up; she could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry and Harmony aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harmony and Harry lunged forward, they seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll—

Then out of nowhere, something hit Harmony so hard across the face she was knocked off her feet again. She heard something fall beside her and assumed it was Harry. Harmony heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

Harmony reached for her wand, blinking blood out of her eyes—

"Lumos!" she whispered.

The wandlight showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots—Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight—

"Ron!" Harmony shouted hearing Harry's voice with her own. The twins tried to follow but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and they were forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him father underground—but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"We've got to go for help—" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time—" Harry said.

"Harry—we're never going to get through without help—" Hermione replied.

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harmony said, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but she couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "please . . ."

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and place his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shock.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. "How did he know—?"

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on—and keep your wand out—"

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harmony went next; she crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down and earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harmony's wand. Seconds later, Harry and Hermione were standing next to her.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind Harmony.

"I don't know . . . It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it . . . It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade . . ." Harmony said.

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes . . . All Harmony could think about was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him . . .

And then the tunnel began to rise; a moment later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Instead, Harmony could see a patch of dim light through a small opening in front of her brother.

Harry, her, and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. All raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry glanced at Hermione and her, they both nodded.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, Harmony followed. The room was deserted, but the door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.

"I think I know where we are." Harmony began, she knew Hermione had figured it out too. "I'm betting we're in the Shrieking Shack."

Harmony looked around even more. Her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; on of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Harry said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. All of them looked up at the ceiling. Harmony felt a light shudder go down her back. Then she moved toward the hall.

Harry quickly cut in front of her then, quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held high before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. Harmony looked over Harry's shoulder to see inside.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Harry, Harmony, and Hermione dashed across to him.

"Ron—are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog?" Harry said.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, Harmony, it's a trap—"

"What—" Harmony put it.

"He's the dog . . . he's an Animagus . . ."

Ron was staring over Harry and Harmony's shoulders. Both of them wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his shoulders. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretch so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry, Harmony, and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on the twins.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful . . . it will make everything much easier . . ."

The taunt about her father rang in Harmony's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A hate that she had kept bottled erupted in Harmony's chest, leaving no place for anything else. For the first time in her life, she had lost all control, she wanted her wand back, not to defend, but to kill. Without knowing what she was doing, she started forward with her brother by her side, but there was a sudden movement on either side of them and one pair of hand grabbed each of them and held them back . . . "No, Harry, Harmony!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging to painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"They'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harmony spat, trying to pull herself free of Hermione's death grip on her. "Why only one? Who will it be, me or Harry? Why not both? Why not all of us? Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew . . . What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harmony!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED OUR MUM AND DAD!" Both Harry and Harmony roared, and with a huge effort they broke free of Hermione and Ron's restraints and lunged forward—

Harmony had forgotten she was a witch—she had forgotten that she was a pixy sized thirteen year old, and her brother was not much bigger than her, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man—all she knew was that she wanted to hurt Black as badly as she could and she didn't care how much she got hurt in return—

Perhaps it was the shock of Harry and Harmony doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time—one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with one side of Black's face while Harmony's collided with the other, and her other hand found it's way into Black's stomach. They all fell, backward, into the wall—

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed both the twins faces by inches; Harmony kept hitting wherever she could. Black sudden dropped the wands.

Both of his hands found Harry or Harmony's throat—

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long—"

The fingers tightened, Harmony and Harry choked.

Then Harmony saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of them with a grunt of pain and quickly grabbed the wands again; Ron threw himself on Black's wand hand and Harmony heard the faint clatter of wands hitting the ground again—

She fought free of the tangle of bodies with her brother and saw her own wand rolling across the floor; she threw herself toward it but—

"Argh!" Crookshanks had joined the fray; one set of front claws had buried themselves deep into Harmony's shoulder blade and the other set was in Harry's; Harry and Harmony threw the cat off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry and Harmony's wands—

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry roared, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry and Harmony snatched up their wands and turned—

"Get out of the way!" Harmony shouted at Ron and Hermione.

They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His think chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched the twins walking slowly nearer, their wands pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me?" he whispered.

Harry and Harmony stopped right above him, their wands still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"You killed our parents," said Harmony, her voice shaking slightly, but her wand hand quite steady.

Black stared up at them out of those sunken eyes.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Harry repeated. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all we need to know."

You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't . . . You don't understand . . ."

"We understand a lot better than you think," said Harmony, feeling tears begin to leak involuntarily out of her eyes. "You never heard her, did you? You never saw her die. You never saw the green light hit her chest and the scream issue from her dying mouth. Our mum . . . trying to stop Voldemort killing us . . . and you did that . . . you did it . . ."

Before any of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry and Harmony; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and Harmony and looked up at them with those great yellow eyes. To their right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Harmony stared down at Black and Crookshanks, her grip tightening on the wand. So what if they had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black . . . If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's or her business . . . If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for their parents . . .

Harmony and Harry raised their wands. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge their mother and father. They were going to kill Black. They had to kill Black. This was their chance . . .

The seconds lengthened. And still Harry and Harmony stood there, wands poised, Black staring up at them, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.

And then came a new sound—

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor—someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE—SIRIUS BLACK—QUICK!"

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harmony gripped her wand convulsively—she knew she should do it now, while she and Harry had the chance—but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harmony and Harry still hadn't done it.

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harmony and Harry wheeled around as Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione cowering next to the door, to Harry and Harmony, standing there with their wands covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at the twins' feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Harry and Harmony's wands flew once more out of their hands; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

Harmony stood there, feeling suddenly empty. She hadn't done it. Her nerve had failed her. Black was going to be handed back to the dementors.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Harmony looked up quickly at Lupin. She didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was her godfather talking about? She turned to look at Black again.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harmony glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then . . . ," Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, " . . . why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless"—Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "—unless he was the one . . . unless you switched . . . without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Uncle Remus," Harmony said. "what's going on—?"

But she never finished the question, because what she saw made something burn inside her and provoke deeper things. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixedly at Black. Harmony's godfather walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

Harmony felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach and her heart felt as though it had fallen to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The words were out of Harmony's mouth before she could stop them.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. Harmony felt the fury coursing through her like fire. Her heart was beating wildly, her eyes were welling with tears.

"You—you—"

"Harmony—" Lupin began.

"—you and him!"

"Harmony, calm down—"

"I didn't tell anyone! Not even Harry!" Harmony shrieked, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I've been covering up for you—"

"Harmony, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain—"

"I trusted you," she shouted at her godfather. "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now—Let me explain . . ."

"NO!" Harmony screamed, the next words came in a flood without Harmony giving it a single thought. "You must've helped Black get into the castle, you probably want us dead too, don't you? I didn't tell anyone what you were—I didn't tell anyone you were a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably clam, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Harmony," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and Harmony how could you think I wanted you dead? I took you away from the Tower after Sirius showed up there. I've been working to protect you since I saw you on the train. . . well that being left alone . . ." Lupin said seeing Harmony's unbelieving face. An odd shiver passed over Lupin's face. "I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped,

"Get away from me, werewolf!"

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Harmony and said, "How long have you known?"

"I had a suspicion at the boggart, but it all came together when Snape sent the essay."

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant . . . Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon?"

"No, I just knew with the essay and the boggart. I didn't need it." Harmony said.

Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're one of the cleverest witches of your age, Harmony. Just like your mother."

"I'm not," Harmony whispered. "I should've told everyone what you were when I found out!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy—"

Harmony couldn't talk, she felt too betrayed, luckily Harry took over for her.

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look—"

He separated Harry's, Harmony's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harmony caught her's, stunned.

"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Harmony didn't know what to think. Was it a trick? She felt as if her whole world had turned upside down in one night.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it—"

"You know how to work it?" Harmony asked suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony—that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote—?" Harry began.

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea you, my little goddaughter, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry, Harmony—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry asked.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it . . . ," said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harmony. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harmony's interruption. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black . . . I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow—"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and make a soft hissing noise.

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean—of course he's a rat—"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harmony was thinking.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed to Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me . . . not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled launching himself forward and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that—they need to understand—we've got to explain—"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've—got—a—right—to—know—everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry and Harmony—you owe them the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for . . ."

You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry, Hermione, and Harmony for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalance, and Harry caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Harry then, ignoring Black, turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them . . ."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself—until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies . . . Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harmony's mind began racing. She didn't know what was right, but . . . there was no way a Ron's rat could be Pettigrew.

"Scabbers can't be Pettigrew . . . it can't be true, you know it can't . . ." Harmony said to her godfather, trying to make him see sense.

"Why can't it be true, Harmony?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were back in the Abode just chatting about a fantasy book or something.

"Because . . . because wouldn't people know if Pettigrew was an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework—the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things . . . and just for fun I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew wasn't one of them."

Lupin started to laugh.

"You do too much, Harmony, but right again nonetheless!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right . . . but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began . . ."

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them started at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there . . ."

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted . . . The screams and howl the villagers used to hear were made by me."

He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this starts—with by becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten . . . and if I hadn't have been so foolhardy . . ."

He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Harmony said, "Shh!" She was watching her godfather very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape had been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. AS long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform . . . I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potions was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school . . ." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry and Harmony. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house"—Lupin looked miserably around the room, —"the tunnel that leads to it—they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Harmony couldn't see where this story was going, but she was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.

"My transformations in those days were—were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor . . . Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it . . .

"But apart from my transformations. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black . . . Peter Pettigrew . . . and, of course Harmony and Harry's father—James Potter."

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her . . . I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Harmony, worked out the truth . . .

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"Our dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong—one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed . . . Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them.

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there . . . well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found our more about the Hogwarts ground and Hogsmeade than we did . . . And that's how we cam to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal—?" Harmony began, but Hermione cut her off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the other the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless—carried away with out own cleverness."

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course . . . he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan out next month's adventure. And I haven't changed . . ."

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. Not even the safety of my goddaughter could bring me to bravery. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd lead others along with me . . . and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using the dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it . . . so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He looked up at Harmony, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He had been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He had his reasons . . . you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me—"

Black made a derisive noise.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to . . . hoping he could get us expelled . . ."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we—er—didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field . . . anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be—er—amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it—if he'd gone as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf—but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life . . . Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew that I was . . ."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harmony slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice form the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.


	29. The Truth Comes to Light

Wow it feels like I've not updated in forever. It's been a month and a half! Well between being busy and almost losing all confidence in this story I guess that's what happens. Yeah, I almost decided to stop writing this, but my best friend talked me out of it. So I'm giving this another shot and hoping that I can keep the drive to continue. **(Reviews help that drive BTW)** So here you go chapter 29. Oh and if you aren't the people below then you can just skip to the story.

Jack- I didn't change it much because I love the Harry Potter books too much to ruin them. I've said many times that I write from the books almost word for word. My whole point in writing these stories is that I just thought Harmony needed to be in there. She will have her own destiny eventually, but for right now she just needs to go along for the ride. Thanks for reading!

The improbable postman- I try to make Harmony say and do her own stuff, but whatever I think she would say or do ends up being so close to what the book has someone else say or do that there is like no difference so I just use the book line or what the book had someone do because what I would write for her to say is so close and J.K tends to word it better than me or because that's just what she would do. But I'll try to do better in this chapter, line wise. And as I said to Jack, right now Harmony is just kind of going along for the ride, eventually there will be a gigantic climax and Harmony will have her own destiny and it will be AWESOME (at least in my eyes). That climax won't hit for a while though, so if you just hang tight and keep reading my fics, we'll get there. Thanks for reading!

**The Truth Comes to Light**

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry looked as if he'd been electrocuted. Harmony took an impulsive step toward her godfather.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, I thank you . . ." He said looking at Harry and Harmony.

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did . . . lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus—" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout—"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything—I can explain—Sirius is not here to kill Harry—or Harmony—"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this . . . He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin . . . a tame werewolf—"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Harmony couldn't move, she didn't know what to do or who to believe. She was torn between the godfather she loved and trusted and the looming possibility of his betrayal. She glanced around at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron and Harry looked just as confused as she did. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape—it—it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w—would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if—if there was a mistake—"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you . . ."

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle"—he jerked his head at Ron—"I'll come quietly . . ."

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black . . . pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay . . ."

What little color there was in Black's face left it.

"You—you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat—look at the rat—"

But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Harmony had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too—"

Harmony's heart grew cold. No matter what Lupin had done, she would not watch her godfather be fed to dementors. She would not sit back and watch that. If things turned out to be that he had betrayed them all then other arrangements would be made, she'd see to that, but he would not die like that, she wouldn't allow it.

Her body moved of it's own accord, suddenly she was across the room and in the doorway.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin—"

"Lupin could have killed me about a million times this year," Harmony said. "I've been living with him since Black showed up in the Tower. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just hand me over? Why didn't he just finish me off?"

"Maybe, because it would look suspicious for a godchild to die right under her godfather's nose." He took one look at the surprised look on Harmony's face and continued. "Oh yes, Potter, the entire staff knows. How could we not, with you suddenly disappearing from Gryffindor Tower? Dumbledore explained as soon as he and Lupin made it final."

Harry suddenly spoke up.

"And what about me? I've been alone with him loads too, having defense lessons against the dementors. And I'm not his godchild. Why didn't he finish me off?" He asked, crossing to stand by his sister.

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Both of you, get out of the way."

Harmony felt angry suddenly. What if Lupin was innocent? Snape was just going to hand him to the dementors without a second thought and all for a schoolboy grudge.

"YOU'RE PATHATIC!" Harmony yelled. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND? JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO HAND THEM TO THE DEMENTORS. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GRUDGE YOU'D KILL TWO INNOCENT MEN—"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like children, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you and your brother! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black—now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Harmony made up her mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward them, she had raised her wand. Harry had done the same.

"Expelliarmus!" Harmony yelled—except she wasn't alone—there were three other voices with hers. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

Harmony looked around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry and Harmony. "You should have left him to me . . ."

Harmony avoided Black's eyes. She wasn't sure, even now, that she'd done the right thing.

"We attacked a teacher . . . We attacked a teacher . . . ," Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble—"

"Yes," Harmony said. "Yes we are."

Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Before she knew what she was doing, Harmony was kneeling at his side. She skillfully untied the tight knots that held her godfather. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them. Harmony rose as well.

"Thank you, Little One," He said, his eyes falling on his goddaughter.

Harmony felt warmth creep over her, she hoped that he hadn't betrayed them because the love she had for her godfather was still there and she didn't know if she could get rid of it.

"I have you to thank as well Harry." Lupin added, tearing his eyes away from his goddaughter.

"I'm still not saying I believe you." Harmony said, moving back toward Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "Ron—give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean . . ." He looked up at Harry, Harmony, and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat—there are millions of rats—how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his clawlike hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page . . . on this boy's shoulder . . . I knew him at once . . . how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts . . . to where Harry and Harmony were . . ."

"My goodness," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw . . . "

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," said Black.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple . . . so brilliant . . . he cut if off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself—and sped down into the sewer with the other rats . . ."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right—"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We—we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.

"Not looking too good at the moment, thought, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again . . . "

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

But that didn't seem right, Harmony thought . . . Harry had said Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks . . . ever since Ron's return from Egypt . . . since the time when Black had escaped . . .

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me . . . Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me . . ."

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't . . . so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me . . . As I understand it, he took them from a boy's beside table . . ."

It was impossible. . . there was too much left to chance . . . but still . . maybe . . .

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it . . . " croaked Black. "This cat—Crookshanks, did you call him?—told me Peter had left blood on the sheets . . . I suppose he bit himself . . . Well, faking his own death had worked once . . ."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry burst out suddenly. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed our parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then we should have let Snape take you!" Harmony said, cutting in.

"Harry, Harmony," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down—but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father—Sirius tracked Peter down—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! He said so, didn't he, Harmony?"

"He did! He said so before you came! He admitted it. He said he killed them!" Harmony said tears leaking gently down her face.

Black shook his head slowly, the sunken eyes were suddenly overbright.

"Harmony, Harry . . . I as good as killed them," he croaked. " I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me . . . I'm to blame, I know it . . . The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was till safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies . . . I realized what Peter must've done . . what I'd done . . ."

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, she knew the tone he used, angry Lupin was back. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.

"Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so," said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One—two—THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly—Ron yelled—the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light then—

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry, Harmony, or Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harmony saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius . . . R—Remus . . ." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends . . . my old friends . . ."

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look (like the one he gave Harmony right before she did something wrong), then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed—"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harmony could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you . . .? He tried to kill me, Remus . . ."

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so—"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harmony saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too . . . You've got to help me, Remus . . ."

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded up windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius—" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter . . . They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them . . . I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sound like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information . . and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways . . . If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter—"

"Don't know . . what you're talking about . . . ," said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this—this madness, Remus—"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban—the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted.

"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter—I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us . . . me and Remus . . . and James . . ."

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.

"Me, a spy . . . must be out of your mind . . . never. . . don't know how you can say such a—"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan . . . a bluff . . . Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you . . . It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harmony caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but she couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and doors like a hunted animal.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can—can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.

"Well—Scabbers—I mean, this—this man—he's been sleeping in Harry and Harmony's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt them before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Hermione with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry or Harmony's heads! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him . . ."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er—Mr. Black—Sirius?" said Hermione.

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how—how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I—"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me . . . but it kept me sane and knowing who I am . . . so when it all became . . . too much . . . I could transform in my cell . . . become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know . . ." he swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions . . . They could tell that my feelings were less—less human, less complex when I was a dog . . . but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand . . .

"But then I saw Peter in that picture . . . I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry and Harmony . . . perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again . . ."

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.

" . . . ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies . . . and to deliver the two last Potters to them. If he gave them Harry and Harmony, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors . . .

"So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive . . ."

Harmony remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep . . . always the same words . . . 'He's at Hogwarts.'"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it . . . It wasn't a happy feeling . . . it was an obsession . . . but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog . . . It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused . . . I was thin, very thin . . . thin enough to slip through the bars . . . I swam as a dog back to the mainland . . . I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You both fly as well as your father did . . ."

He looked at Harry and Harmony, neither of the twins looked away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry, Harmony. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Harmony believed him. Throat too tight to speak she nodded and Harry did the same.

"No!"

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry and Harmony's nods had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius—it's me . . . it's Peter . . . your friend . . . you wouldn't . . ."

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this . . . wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believe you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't . . . you won't . . . " gaped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron . . . haven't I been a good friend . . . a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you . . . you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy . . . kind master . . ." Pettigrew crawled toward Ron, "you won't let them do it . . . I was your rat . . . I was a good pet . . ."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl . . . clever girl . . . you—you won't let them . . . Help me . . ."

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

"Harry . . . Harry . . . you look just like your father . . . just like him . . . " Seeing the unsympathetic look on Harry's face, Pettigrew turned to Harmony. "Harmony . . . you look like your mother . . . exactly like her . . ."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THEM?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE THEM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES AND LILY IN FRONT OF THEM?"

"Harry, Harmony," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward them, hands outstretched. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted me killed . . . they would have understood . . . they would have shown me mercy . . ."

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor, He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord . . . you have no idea . . . he has weapon you can't imagine . . . I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen . . . He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me—"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

He—he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh—What was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with hands and turned to the wall.

"NO!" Harry and Harmony yelled together. They ran forward, placing themselves in front of Pettigrew, facing the wands.

"You can't kill him," said Harry.

"You can't." Harmony said.

"Harry, Harmony, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"We know," Harmony panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors . . . He can go to Azkaban . . . but don't kill him."

"Harry! Harmony!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around one of each of their legs. "You—thank you—it's more than I deserve—thank you—"

"Get off us," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hand off him in disgust. Harmony did the same.

"We're not doing this for you. We're doing it because—we—well I at least—don't think that my dad would want his best friends to become killers—just for a scumbag like you." Harmony said.

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"Harmony, Harry, you're the only people who have the right to decide," said Black. "But think . . . think what he did . . ."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry said. "If anyone deserves that place, he does . . ."

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind them.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, you two."

Harmony and Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

The twins stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter." Growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree?" He said looking at the twins.

Harry and Harmony looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see them.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"My vote is leave him here and make sure all the doors are locked from the outside on the way out." Harmony said.

Lupin looked at his goddaughter, put his arm around her and squeezed her to his side for a moment.

"What and come back for the body in six months?" He asked.

"Yep." said Harmony. "Let's go."

She playfully took a step toward the door. Lupin shook his head and walked over to Snape.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, checking his pulse.

"Dang it," Harmony put in.

Lupin continued. "You were just little—overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er—perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this . . ."

He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy manacles form thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.


	30. Could It Get Any Worse?

I told a lot of people I'd get another chapter up really soon and here it is! **Warning this chapter is a mashed up mess between the movie, the book, and my own little twists**. So that's all I have to say, other then read, review, and enjoy!

Yellow Flash- There are a lot of people who would disagree with you that this story is a fail. Yes, Harmony does get two godfathers and all the other stuff on top of that, but as I told you before it will all even out in the end. And as I said before maybe Harmony is a "Mary-Sue", but I love her and I will continue writing for her. Thanks for reading.

**Could It Get Any Worse?**

Harmony had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry, Harmony, and Hermione brought up the rear. Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harmony could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harmony went with Harry right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harmony had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry and Harmony as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harmony.

"Yes " said Black. "But I'm also—I don't know if anyone ever told either of you—I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, we knew that." Harry said.

"Well . . . your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything ever happened to them . . ."

Harmony waited. Did Black mean what she thought he meant?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," he said looking over his shoulder at Harry. "And with your Muggle family," he said looking at Harmony over his other shoulder. "But . . . well . . . think about it. Once my name's cleared . . . if you two wanted a . . . a different home . . ."

Harmony felt a release with a side explosion of happiness.

"What—live with you?" Harry said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Leave my Muggle home?" Harmony put in.

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd—"

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice as easily as croaky as Black's. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in? I don't know about Harmony, but I'm in!"

Black turned and looked at the twins, waiting anxiously for Harmony's answer.

"I'd love to!" Harmony said. "Not that my Muggle family is bad or anything—just sometimes we don't see eye to eye and that makes it hard. And they aren't my real family and you are. It'll also be the first time I've lived with Harry other than school and the summer after first year. I know my Muggle family will understand—the arrangement was meant to be temporary anyway." Harmony said.

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yes, we mean it!" said Harry and Harmony nodded.

Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harmony had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining though the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at the twins' parents' wedding.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.

Black saw Snape up through the hold, then stood back for Harry, Harmony, and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was sill wheezing and occasionally whimpering. Harmony's mind was buzzing. She'd never have to go back to her foster house. She was going to live with Sirius Black, her parents' best friend . . . She felt dazed . . . Lupin would be able to visit for sure or maybe if she was lucky he'd come live with them . . . she'd have both her godfathers with her . . . it was perfect.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then—

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry, Harmony, and Hermione stop.

Harmony could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my—Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

But Harmony couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. Black had already thought of that, he used Snape's wand to break the manacle and set Ron free. He broke the other one, probably so Pettigrew wouldn't get killed by Lupin. Ron limped over to the other three. They all just stood there, unmoving.

Black held Lupin in a tight bear hug.

"You know the man you truly are Remus," He said, in a desperate attempt to stop his friend's awful change. "This heart is where you truly live. This heart. Here. It's flesh, it's only flesh."

Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. They had all forgotten him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, getting the wand away from Pettigrew.

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed and began running down the slope as a rat. Harry and Harmony started after him, but Hermione and Ron pulled them back.

"Remus! Remus!" Black pleaded trying to hold his transforming friend.

Lupin began to scream. Nails began to grow on his hands, his clothes ripped on the back as a hunchback appeared, his feet lengthened into ones that looked like a dog's.

"Run!" Black called to them. "Run!"

Lupin's face changed; a snout grew, ears grew. Suddenly Black was thrown back over the ledge behind him.

Harmony quickly ran forward. She had to try and keep her godfather at bay. Harmony wrapped her arms as well as she could around the full-grown werewolf. She laid her head against her werewolf godfather's chest.

"Please," she pleaded quietly. "Please listen, Uncle Remus. I know you're in there. I know you won't hurt me. Just stay with me, please. It's okay, we can get through this. All you have to do is stay with me."

It was working, the werewolf seemed to be in some kind of trance. It wasn't moving, it was just standing there. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were stunned. Harmony had just got a werewolf to stay at bay.

If what had happened next hadn't happened everything would have been fine. Lupin would have stayed himself in werewolf form and nothing would have happened, but Hermione just had to open her big mouth.

"Professor . . . Professor Lupin?"

Suddenly the werewolf pulled out of Harmony's grip, scratching her face a little in the process. The werewolf, who was now not her godfather at all, howled. Harmony moved back toward the other three. The werewolf began to advance.

"Nice doggy . . . nice doggy . . ." Ron said quietly.

Suddenly Snape appeared from out of nowhere. He must have gotten thrown somewhere when Sirius went to help Lupin and had just woken up.

"Do you know how much trouble—" He began. Harmony was pretty sure that if Snape had been able to finish it would have ended with "you four are in", but he didn't get that chance because the werewolf roared behind him.

He quickly threw his arms around all four of them, keeping them behind him, with him facing the werewolf. The werewolf kept advancing. As it advanced it raised it's paw and then with one swipe it sent all five of them tumbling to the ground.

The werewolf roared again and went for another swipe while they all were down, but suddenly a black shape came from out of nowhere. It was Black in dog form.

Black attacked from the side causing the werewolf to roll with him. They stayed locked in a quick battle, then the werewolf pushed Black back. Black came to stand in front of them with werewolf only about three feet in front of him. They growled back and forth for a moment. Then they both sprang forth and were locked jaw to jaw in a battle. They were ripping, tearing, and clawing each other relentlessly.

During the battle the werewolf got Black away from the group for a moment and stepped in to attack. Black bit him to keep the werewolf's attention focused on him then he ran away from the group and the werewolf followed him.

"Sirius!" Both the twins exclaimed as they moved forward to go after their godfather.

Snape caught Harmony's wrist. For the space of about five milliseconds Harmony thought about staying there with her professor and being safe, but that idea was put out of her mind when she remembered that her godfather was on the line. Harmony pulled free and ran after Harry.

"Come back here!" Snape called after them.

The twins stopped running when they reached about thirty feet away from where the fighting was taking place. They watched Black wound the werewolf enough that blood began covering its back. The monster turned and ran into the woods, yelping all the way.

Black then transformed back into a human and fell down the hillside, toward the lake. The twins ran down the hillside after their godfather.

Black was laying by the lakeside with gashes that oozed blood all over him. The twins fell to their knees by his side. Then they felt the cold sweep over them like ice water being pored over them followed by a cold gust of mid December wind.

Black woke up for a moment.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Noooo . . . please . . ."

And then the twins saw what they had been dreading. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. Harmony felt the blackness begin to creep up on her. More dementors were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them . . .

Both twins raised their wands. Harmony was trying to keep the blackness from creeping any further. Trying to ignore the faint scream of "MAMA!" echoing inside her head.

She began to concoct a happy thought inside her head. She thought of living with Black and having Lupin live with them and being with Harry. Having a family that really belonged to her for the first time in her life.

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" she began to chant. She could hear her brother chanting with her.

Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.

Harmony kept her future life in the front of her mind and tried not to let her worry for her godfather distract her.

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"

The dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry, Harmony, and Black, and were getting closer . . .

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the twins yelled together. The scream of "MAMA!" was ringing in Harmony's ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A thin wisp of silver escaped each of the twins' wands and hovered like mist before each of them.

"Expecto—expecto patronum—" The twins' chant was weakening.

Harmony felt her knees hit the shore and felt her brother fall next to her shortly after. The blackness was closing in on her. She fought to keep the happy thoughts in her mind. A family . . . a family all her own.

"Expecto patronum!" the twins' gasped together.

By the feeble light of their formless Patronuses, Harmony saw a dementor halt, very close to her. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist she had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep Harmony's Patronus aside.

"Expecto . . ." she heard her brother begin.

"Expecto patronum—" she said, feebly.

She could feel them watching her, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around her. The nearest dementor seemed to be considering her. She could hear her brother still trying the Patronus, but Harmony had no more strength left in her. She pushed for the strength, willing to find some locked away somewhere in the expanse of her body, but there was none.

She watched in fear as the dementor raised both its rotting hands—and lowered its hood.

Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth . . . a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

Harmony prayed silently for her brother to produce a strong Patronus and send the dementors away, but she realized that his voice had stopped as well.

Blackness was almost all the way upon her. She had to find the strength to fight . . . for Harry . . . for Sirius . . . for herself. She tried to form the words to the spell with her mouth, but they would not come.

"MAMA! MAMA!" the scream was louder now. No . . . no . . . this couldn't happen. She groped for Harry's arm and found it. The twins gripped each other tight. Each of them groped for the arm of their godfather and each of them found it. They weren't going to take him, Harmony would fight to the death to prevent it.

A pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harmony's neck. They were forcing her face upward . . . She could feel its breath . . . Her mother's screaming along with the voice of the little her was ringing loudly in her ears . . . This was it . . . The memory would play and then Harmony would be dead.

And then, just as Harmony was about to let the blackness take her, she thought she saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter . . . She felt herself fall forward onto the shore . . . Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Harmony opened her eyes. The dementor must have released her. The blinding light had split and was illuminating the shore on either side of her . . . The voices had stopped, the cold was ebbing away . . .

Something was driving the dementors back . . . two things were circling around her and Harry and Black . . . They were leaving . . . The air was warm again . . .

Harmony pulled the little strength that she gained from the dementors leaving and raised her head a few inches and saw two animals amid the light, galloping away across the lake . . . Eyes blurred with sweat, Harmony tried to make out what they were . . . They were bright as unicorns . . . Fighting to stay conscious Harmony watched them canter to a halt as they reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harmony saw, by its brightness, two people welcoming them back . . . raising their hands to pat them . . . people who looked strangely familiar . . . but it couldn't be . . .

Harmony didn't understand. She couldn't think anymore. She felt the last of her strength leave her, and her head hit the ground as she fainted.


	31. TimeTurners and Disappearances

Haha! Yep, I'm updating again! I'm so proud of myself! The next chapter is going to be so epic (to me at least), but unfortunately unless Dumbledore shows up at my house with a Time-Turner, you might have to wait about three weeks for it. I'll try to get it up sooner, but I can't promise anything. Oh yeah and I just looked at my stats for this story 105 reviews, 18 favs, and 22 alerts! You guys are so great; you make me so happy! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I take my hat off to you! You've made me one extremely happy author!

**Time-Turners and Disappearances**

"Shocking business . . . shocking . . . miracle none of them died . . . never heard the like . . . by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape . . ."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there . . . Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister . . ."

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape . . . They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now . . . I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves . . . and of course both the Potters have always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster—"

"Ah, well, Snape . . . the Potters, you know . . . we've all got a bit of a blind spot where they're concerned."

"And yet—is it good for them to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat them like any other students. And any other students would be suspended—at the very least—for leading their friends into such danger. Consider, Minister—against all school rules—after all the precautions put in place for their protection—out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer—and I have reason to believe they have been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too—"

"Well, well . . . we shall see, Snape, we shall see . . . They both have undoubtedly been foolish . . ."

Harmony lay listening with her eyes tight shut. She felt very groggy. The words she was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from her ears to her brain, so that it was difficult to understand . . . Her limbs felt like lead; her eyelids too heavy to lift . . . She wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever . . .

"What amazes me most is the behavior of the dementors . . . you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister . . . by the time I got there they were heading back to their positions at the entrances . . ."

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry and Harmony—"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and bought them all straight back to the castle."

There was a pause. Harmony's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of her stomach . . .

She opened her eyes.

She was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, she could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to her, bending over a bed. Harmony tried to look around her to see who it was. Ron's red hair became visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Harmony moved her head over on the pillow. In the bed to her right lay Harry and in the bed after his Hermione. Moonlight was falling across their beds. Both their eyes were open. When Harry saw Harmony was awake, he pressed a finger to his lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to the space between Harry and Harmony's beds. They turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate Harmony had ever seen in her life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" said Harry, Harmony, and Hermione together.

"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you three . . . you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're—what do you think you're doing?"

Harry and Harmony were sitting up, Harry putting his glasses back on, and they both were picking up their wands.

"We need to see the headmaster," Harmony said.

"It's all right." Said Madam Pomfrey soothingly. "They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now—"

"WHAT?" The twins said.

They jumped out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But the twins' shout had been heard in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harmony, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed—have they had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harmony said. "Sirius Black is innocent!"

"Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's—" Harry continued.

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harmony, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control . . ."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled.

"You got the wrong man!" Harmony said.

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry and Harmony's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and—"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, all of them . . .Black's done a very good job on them . . ."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" The twins yelled.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. They are my patients, and they should not be distressed!"

"We're not distressed, we're trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said Furiously. "If they'd just listen—"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry and Harmony's mouths; both twins choked, and she seized the opportunity to force them back onto the bed.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave—"

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harmony and Harry swallowed their mouthfuls of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black—" Harmony said.

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist—"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black—"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in their minds?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive—"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear—"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances—"

"I would like to speak to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy—please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest—"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and matched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione. They all burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth—we saw Pettigrew—" Hermione began.

"—he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf—" Harry said.

"—he's a rat—" Hermione said.

"—Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off—" Harmony said.

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word—and the word of three or four thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Lupin can tell you—" Harmony said, unable to stop herself.

"Your godfather is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little—and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends—"

"But—" Harry began.

"Listen to me. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius." Harmony said. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him—"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady—entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife—without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us." Harmony said.

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic . . ."

Harmony stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath her were falling sharply away. She had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. She had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no . . . their last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from the twins to Hermione, "is more time."

"But—" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law—you know what is at stake . . . You—must—not—be—seen."

Harmony didn't have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is—" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harmony repeated with a confused look at Hermione as the door closed behind Dumbledore.

"Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?" Harry finished.

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

The twins moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. Harmony saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here—"

She had thrown the chain around the twins' necks too.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, sounding completely lost.

Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Harmony had the sensation that she was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, her ears were pounding, she tried to yell but couldn't hear her own voice—

And then she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again—

She was standing next to Harry and Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. She looked wildly around at Hermione and Harry the chain of the hourglass cutting into her neck.

"Hermione, what was—" Harmony began to ask.

"In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and Harry grabbed Harmony's and Hermione dragged them across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed them inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.

"What—how—Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off the twins' necks in the darkness. "Three hours back . . ."

Harmony contemplated it. Wizards were a lot of things, why couldn't they be time-travelers too?

"But—" Harry protested.

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think—I think it might be us!"

Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.

"Footsteps across the hall . . . yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling us," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Well why not, Harry?" Harmony asked grinning.

"Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. I doesn't sound like more than four people . . . and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak—"

She broke off, still listening intently.

"We've gone down the front steps . . ."

Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious.

"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" Harry asked.

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies . . . I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But . . .

"I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go l back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

Harmony thought for a moment.

"Buckbeak! He wants us to save Buckbeak!" Harmony said.

"But—how will that help Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said Sirius is locked up in Flitwick's office. He told us where the window was . . . We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Then they can leave together! Two innocent lives spared!" Harmony said excitedly.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!" Hermione said.

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" Harry said. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there . . . Come on, let's go . . ."

Harry pushed open the closet door. The darted out of the closet and down the stone steps as quietly and quickly as they could. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest glided once more with gold.

"If anyone's looking out of the window—" Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," said Harmony determinedly. "Straight into the forest. We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout—"

"Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!" said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"

"Fine, I'll head there first and check to make sure there isn't anything scary and man eating waiting for us in the forest. You two follow after a minute, if I'm not there when you get there. You'll know something got me." Harmony said, and took off toward the forest.

After a minute the other two followed, but when they got there—Harmony wasn't there.

"Harmony!" Harry called.

"Harry, look," Hermione said, pointing to footprints that led deeper into the forest.

Harry knelt down they were Harmony's footprints for sure, but why had she left? There was no sign of a struggle, it was just as if she had taken a stroll into the forest for no reason. Harry began to follow the footprints, but Hermione pulled him back.

"It won't help anything if we all get lost in the forest!" she said.

"But, Hermione—" Harry protested.

"Look, we'll go to Hagrid's and wait for her there, if she's not there by the time we get out of the hut then we'll go look for her." Hermione reasoned.

Harry looked toward the forest then back toward Hagrid's.

"Okay, but we will go look for her if she's not back by the time the other us gets out." Harry said, decidedly.

Hermione nodded and both of them went toward Hagrid's hut, without Harmony.


	32. Strangeness and Saves

Don't flame me! Please oh please, don't flame me! I know that this chapter is going to seem like Harmony gets everything and she's all powerful, but this in fact is untrue. Harmony needs this to be able to complete her future task. You'll see that this won't have too much effect on anything until it needs to. Please be kind to me if you review. This is the first of very few MAJOR differences that will be put between Harry and Harmony. It also one of the only times I will vary from the books. My best friend can confirm that I was shaking like a leaf with fear when I talked about putting up this chapter. My BFF would tell you that I sat for about five minutes dying over what people would say, almost coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't put it up. After much coxing and after my BFF threatened to come to my house and force me to put it up, I finally decided I'd put it up. So please be nice!

Okay, now that that's out of the way. . . Harmony's Patronus, I absolutely fell in love with the idea when I was thinking about her, so it's in here! I don't know why I like it so much but I just do! I guess to me it just kind of represents her, see if you can guess how. Anyway that's about it, so enjoy and remember, no flames please!

**Strangeness and Saves**

Harmony got into the forest and turned to wait for her brother and Hermione. She had had some really bad experiences with the forest, which made her jumpy. So she about died of a heart attack when she heard something move behind her. She spun around as fast as lightening and there, about four feet in front of her, was a unicorn. It was as exactly like the dead unicorn she had seen in her first year, but this one was even more beautiful because it was alive.

It was big and brilliantly white. It had the most gorgeous mane and tail. Every hair seemed to lay exactly in the place it was supposed to. Harmony couldn't help, but stare. When she had seen the dead unicorn in first year she had almost cried and had not wanted to look at it for long, but this unicorn held her transfixed.

The unicorn looked her straight in the eye. Harmony felt her breath flow out of her body, a creature so pure looking into her eyes just took her breath away. They stared at each other for a few seconds before it began to move into the woods. Harmony's heart sank; she didn't want it to leave. It got to the edge of the clearing and turned back to look at Harmony. Was it possible, did the unicorn actually want Harmony to follow it?

Harmony looked back to the opening to the woods toward where Harry and Hermione would be, then back toward the unicorn. It wouldn't hurt her right? Unicorns were pure therefore it couldn't hurt her. It clearly wanted her to follow it and if it couldn't hurt her, what was the harm? But Harry and Hermione would be there soon and they'd worry. But a unicorn wanted her to follow it, it had to be important. Harmony reasoned that she'd be right and back and walked toward the unicorn.

The unicorn walked into the woods. It walked for a while without any sign that it knew Harmony was still behind it except for a quick backward glance every so often. Harmony began to feel doubtful. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea, maybe going back would be a better one. She was pretty sure that Harry and Hermione had gotten into the forest by now. But how long had they been walking? The unicorn stopped and it moved its head to indicate that she should pass. Harmony did, she was now walking in front of the unicorn with no idea where she was headed. She was sufficiently confused.

Why did the unicorn want her anyway? What was going on? Had Hermione and Harry seen she'd left? Had they gotten to the clearing okay? Were they worried? Why had she followed the unicorn? That was stupid move number one. She should have stayed put, but it was too late for that now. She was now in the woods walking to an unknown destination, with a unicorn for a guide.

Harmony stopped, there was a fork in the forest path and she had no idea which way to turn. The unicorn nudged her in the back on her right side. Harmony took a step to the right looking back at the unicorn for a moment to see if she was doing the right thing. The unicorn did something of a nod and nudged her on.

They walked for what seemed like forever, then the unicorn grabbed onto her shirt with its teeth and stopped her from going any farther. The unicorn nodded its head away from the path to a trail that looked far less traveled. In fact it looked so untraveled that it was practically slightly beaten down bushes. Suddenly Harmony recalled that in first year Hagrid had told them not to leave the path in the forest. She took a step back away from the way the unicorn wanted her to go. The unicorn nudged her again.

Would a unicorn lead her into danger? No, it wouldn't, Harmony decided. She moved toward the trail and they began to walk it. As they walked Harmony noticed that the trail was not made by feet, but by hooves. Maybe the unicorn was taking her to see other unicorns . . . but why?

They hadn't been walking long when they got to another clearing. Harmony stopped, but the unicorn nudged her on. Harmony moved into the clearing and the unicorn passed her. It looked at her and motioned to the ground. Harmony sat and the unicorn went to the other side of the clearing and disappeared into the trees.

Suddenly Harmony became very afraid. What if the unicorn just left her here? What if something came and ate her or something? What if they found her mangled body in the woods in two years? Harmony kept worrying until she saw the unicorn appear a little ways away in the trees on the other side of the clearing. Harmony stood up.

It came back into the clearing, but slower than it been moving before. It stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked behind it. Suddenly a baby unicorn moved out from behind the bigger one.

The baby was gold and the size of a small pony. Its mane and tail shone in the little light that got into the clearing. Harmony thought that her breath had left with the adult, with the baby she felt like her lungs had ceased to exist.

The baby looked up at the adult and they seemed to converse with their eyes. Then the adult pushed the baby forward a little. Both of the unicorns walked toward Harmony.

When they got in front of her the adult leaned its head forward a little. Harmony reached out and brushed the top of its head it with her fingertips. The fur was so soft, it was exactly what Harmony imagined clouds would feel like. The baby nudged her leg and she looked down at it. It cocked its head and looked straight into her eyes. Then it looked at the adult and seemed to nod.

The baby backed up a little. Harmony was confused. Had she scared it somehow? She tried to move toward it, but the adult got in her way. The adult looked into her eyes, but Harmony didn't see anger. So the unicorn wasn't mad then why—

Suddenly the unicorn put its nose to Harmony's left lower arm, right between her elbow and her wrist on the inside. Harmony felt funny. The whole world began to spin, her vision blurred up, her arm began to burn where the unicorn had touched it.

"Hello, Harmony." She swore she heard a female voice say in her head.

Her head began to throb and her knees felt weak.

"My name is Sylia. Don't worry the pain will be over soon and you will understand more later. That's all you need to know right now."

The unicorn pulled its nose away, then it all stopped.

Had she just heard what she'd thought she heard?

She watched the adult move away and the baby come forward again. The baby reached out and put its nose exactly where the adult's had been.

The pain came back and the world began to spin again. Harmony felt sick as her vision began to blur.

"Hi," she heard a young boy's voice say in her head. "I'm Brigdon. My mom will explain all of this to you later. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

The boy sounded about 11 and Harmony was positive that he was talking to her via telepathy. This was not normal . . . in the least.

The baby pulled its nose away.

Harmony thought that she'd be fine after that, but her knees gave out and the world was still spinning in blurry vision. She fell backward and felt something break her fall. Harmony tried her best to keep consciousness, but everything felt like it was slipping away. Harmony fought and fought against the darkness that threatened to take her.

"Relax, young one." She heard the woman called Sylia say in her head. "It's all part of the process. Just let go, it'll be alright."

Harmony kept fighting it though. What had happened? What had these creatures done to her?

"Harmony," she heard the boy called Brigdon say. "Just let go, it won't hurt you. You need to rest for it to work."

"For what to work?" Harmony heard her words slur together as they came out.

"Just sleep," Sylia said and Harmony felt a wet nose touch her forehead.

Suddenly it was as if she had drank too much of a sleeping potion, she just passed out. Her whole body went limp, every muscle relaxed. It was the best most deep sleep Harmony had ever gotten, ever.

Harmony began to come to. She could hear quiet voices in the distance. What had happened? Why were there voices in the forest? Maybe it was some centaurs. She didn't really care.

Her whole body felt relaxed. She could just lay there for the rest of her life it felt so good, and she would have if she hadn't heard her brother's voice.

"I'd—I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry. "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on—"

Harmony's eyes popped open and before she knew it she was on her feet.

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time . . . Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!" She heard Hermione answer.

She saw her brother and Hermione hiding behind an oak in front of her. How had she gotten here? She was back at the edge of the woods, but away from where she had started. The unicorns must have done it. They must have brought her back, but why here? Somehow, these unicorns must know where she needed to be. But how could they? Well, they had known her name without her even telling them. Harmony decided to stop thinking about it, it all made her head hurt and she had things to take care of.

Harmony lifted her left arm to get a leaf out of her hair and almost screamed, her arm was glowing! She was like a human flashlight, even in daylight! She brought her arm closer to her face for a better look. There were glowing sparkly gold twisty lines all over her lower arm. It was amazing and yet extremely scary.

"We're about to come out!" she heard Hermione say.

Harmony couldn't worry about the awesome creepy glowing marks on her arm now. She had to help Harry and Hermione save Sirius and Buckbeak. She pulled her shirtsleeve down over her arm and went to join her brother and Hermione.

She got there just in time to see herself, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walking out of Hagrid's back door with Hagrid. It was odd to watching herself in the past.

"Hey, what did I miss?" she asked the other two.

"Harmony!" Harry said. "Where have you been?"

Harmony decided that it would be better if she didn't just come out and tell them that she'd followed a unicorn into the forest and had met a baby unicorn and . . . that they had done whatever they had done to her.

"I saw something in the woods. I had to check it out." Harmony said.

"Don't ever do that again . . . and you will tell me more later." Harry said.

"Okay, but right now, we have lives to save." Harmony said.

They turned back just in time to watch the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over the other three.

"Go quick. Don' listen . . ." They heard Hagrid say.

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harmony watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard four pairs of feet retreating. She, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone . . .but the Harry, Harmony, and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out—outside," Hagrid croaked.

Harmony pulled her head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We—er—have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure—"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione and Harmony. "I'll do it."

"No you won't." Harmony said. "I'm coming too."

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry and Harmony darted out from behind their tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"

Careful not to blink, both twins stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence, while Harmony petted Buckbeak.

" . . . sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair . . ."

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly . . . quietly . . ."

" . . . as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here . . ."

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside—"

"No, I—I wan' ter be with him . . . I don' wan' him ter be alone—"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak," Harmony said. "we need to move. Come on."

Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. Harmony walked beside him and tried to settle him down. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope, Harmony moved to help him. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

"Hurry!" she mouthed.

Harmony could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from with in the cabin. The twins gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees. . . .

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harmony looked over her shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

"Stop!" Harry whispered. "They might hear us—"

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, Harmony and Buckbeak stood quiet still; even the hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.

Silence . . . then—

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, and Harmony tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest—"

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will . . . Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O'—o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in . . ."

Harry, Hermione, and Harmony listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours . . . Oh, this is going to be difficult . . ."

She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," said Harry. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

"Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, remember . . ."

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of tree through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.

A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him—get away—Scabbers, come here—"

And then they saw three more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harmony watched herself, Harry, and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then she saw Ron dive.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat—"

"There's Sirius!" said Harmony. The great shape of the dog had bounded from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry and Harmony over, then seize Ron . . .

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots.

"Ow—look, we just got murdered by the tree—this is so weird—" Harmony said.

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.

"And there we go . . . ," Harry muttered. "We're in."

The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us . . ."

"Uh, Hermione, Sirius Black wanted mass murderer, does that ring a bell? Macnair and Fudge would have come too and Fudge would have told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot. Then we'd have no need to save Sirius because he would all ready be dead." Harmony said.

They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then—

"Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and haring toward the Willow. Harmony looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there . . ."

He turned to Hermione.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and—"

"I'm all for it." Harmony said.

"We mustn't be seen!" Hermione answered.

"How can you stand this?" Harry asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!'

"Harry, no!"

Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Hermione whispered. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry and Harmony seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow. Harmony had never realized how fast Snape was until that moment, he was like a track runner. She smiled suddenly at the thought of Snape on a track racing against a bunch of teenage boys.

Her smile disappeared though as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!" Hermione said.

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there . . . and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again . . ."

She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

"Harry, Harmony, there's something I don't understand . . . Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I mean I knew they were there because Snape was muttering something about it as he took all of us back up to the castle." Hermione said.

Harry and Harmony sat down too. They explained what they had seen; how, as the nearest dementors had lowered their mouths to them; a large silver something and a small silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time they twins had finished.

"But what was it?" She asked.

"There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go," said Harmony. "Real Patronuses. Powerful ones."

"But who conjured them?"

Neither of the twins said anything. Harmony was thinking back to the people she'd seen on the other bank of the lake. She knew who she thought it had been . . . but how could it have been?

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it any of the teachers?"

"No," said Harry. "They weren't teachers."

"But they must have been really powerful wizards, to drive all those dementors away . . . If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light them up? Couldn't you see—?"

"Yes, we saw them," said Harmony slowly, she looked at Harry and she guessed they thought the same thing. "But . . . maybe we imagined it . . ."

"We weren't thinking straight . . . we passed out right afterward . . ." Harry said.

"Who do you think it was?" Hermione asked.

"I think—" Harry said, Harmony looked at her brother. "We think—that it was our parents."

Harmony hadn't been completely sure if they were on the same page, but now she knew they were. Both twins glanced at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at them with a mixture of alarm and pity.

"Harry, Harmony, your parents are—well—dead," she said quietly.

"Really, Hermione?" Harmony asked sarcastically. "We had no idea."

"Do you think you saw their ghosts?" Hermione continued.

"I don't know . . no . . . they looked solid . . . to me at least . . ." Harry said.

"But then—"

"Maybe we were seeing things," said Harmony. "But it looked like them to me. I've seen photos of them a thousand times."

Hermione was still looking at them as though worried about their sanity.

"We know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly.

Harmony looked at the ground. She was thinking about her father and mother and about her father's three oldest friends . . . Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight and her mother too? Had she been seeing things across the lake? The figures had been too far away to see distinctly . . . yet she had felt sure, for a moment, before she'd lost consciousness . . .

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting. And Harry's eyes were shifting around everywhere.

And then, at last, after over an hour . . .

"Here we come!" Hermione whispered.

She, Harry, and Harmony got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione . . . then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry, Harmony, and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.

Harmony's heart was starting to beat very fast. She glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon . . .

"Harry, Harmony," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what Harmony was thinking. "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do . . ."

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again . . ." said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"All right!" Harry replied.

The moon slid out from behind the cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement—

"There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming—"

"Hermione, Harmony!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you—" Hermione said.

"Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

Hermione gasped.

"I can stay and see if I can get him back to normal!" Harmony said.

"No, he's gone Harmony. He's a werewolf. There's nothing you can do." Harry said.

"Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The dementors will be coming any moment—" Hermione said.

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now—come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them . . .

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione, Harmony, and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. "That was really close!" she said to the twins.

"Yeah . . ." Harry said.

He was looking out the window. Harmony joined him, it was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry. "I can't see what's going on—we won't know when it's time—"

Hermione looked up and Harmony looked over. Hermione's expression was suspicious. Harmony's just neutral.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well . . . okay, then . . . we'll wait here with Buckbeak—" Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Harmony.

"You forgot to mention, dear brother, that your charming sister will be accompanying you as well." Harmony said.

"Harmony it's dangerous—" Harry began.

"What in our lives isn't?" Harmony asked. "We're in this together. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Harry said grudgingly.

"Okay," said Hermione. "I'll wait here with Buckbeak . . . but both of you, be careful—there's a werewolf out there—and the dementors—"

The twins stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. They could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the dementors were going to be there soon . . . Harmony and Harry were probably running down the hill to Sirius right then.

Harmony and Harry started out toward the lake, Harmony's heart doing a kind of drumroll in her chest. . . Whoever had sent those Patronuses would be appearing any moment . . .

For a fraction of a second they stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. You must not be seen. But Harmony didn't want to be seen. She wanted to do the seeing . . . She had to know . . .

And there were the dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake . . . They were moving away from where Harry and Harmony stood to the opposite bank . . . She wouldn't even have to get near them . . .

The twins looked at each other, then began to run. Harmony had no thought in her head except her parents . . . If it was them . . . if it really was them . . . she had to know, had to find out . . .

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, the twins could see tiny glimmers of silver—their own attempt at Patronuses—

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. The twins threw themselves behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through her—any moment now—

She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. They were going to see their parents.

But no one came. Harmony and Harry raised their heads to look at the circle of the dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuers to appear—but no one was coming to help this time—

And then it hit her—she understood. She hadn't seen her father or her mother—she had seen herself and Harry—

Both twins flung themselves out from the bush and pulled out their wands.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" they yelled.

And out of the end of their wands burst, not shapeless clouds of mist, but two blinding, dazzling, silver animals. Harmony screwed up her eyes, trying to see what they were. Harry's looked like a horse, Harmony's more of a very small pony. They were galloping silently away from the twins, across the black surface of the lake. They saw them lower their heads and charge at the swarming dementors . . . Now they were galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness . . . They were gone.

The Patronuses turned. They were cantering back toward Harry and Harmony across the still surface of the water. They weren't horses. They weren't unicorns, either. Harry's was a stag and Harmony's a small fawn. They were shining brightly as the moon above . . . they were coming back to them . . .

They stopped on the bank. The hooves made no mark on the soft ground as they stared at the twins with their large, silver eyes. Harmony bent down as the little fawn came and nuzzled her leg. She had almost touched it when . . .

"Prongs," Harry whispered.

"What?" Harmony said.

Harry's Patronus disappeared and so did Harmony's

"Harmony," Harry said turning to her. "Dad's nickname was Prongs!"

Suddenly, they heard hooves behind them—they whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward them, dragging Buckbeak behind her.

"What did you do?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"We just saved our lives . . . ," said Harry. "Get behind here—behind this bush—we'll explain."

Hermione listen to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, we saw us, but we thought it was our parents! It's okay!" Harmony said.

"I can't believe it . . . Both of you conjured up Paronuses that drove away all those dementors! That's very, very advanced magic . . ."

"We knew we could do it this time," said Harry, "because we'd already done it . . . Does that make sense?"

"I don't know—look at Snape!" Hermione said.

Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape was on the bank conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harmony, Harry, and Black onto them. Then he headed back up the slope to where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing . . ."

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"D' you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle.

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

Harmony stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" said Harmony. "The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors! This is it—I'll drive."

Harmony put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up, he did the same for Hermione. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of Hermione and behind Harmony. Harmony pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.

"Ready?" she whispered back to the other two.

"You'd better hold on to me—" Harry told Hermione as he grabbed onto Harmony.

Harmony nudged Buckbeak's sides with her heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harmony gripped his flanks with her knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Harry was holding onto her loosely, but Harmony had a feeling Harry was getting gripped to death because she could hear Hermione muttering, "Oh, no—I don't like this—no I really don't like this—"

Harmony urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle . . . Harmony pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harmony was really glad she had ridden horses once or twice in her Muggle life.

"Count windows for me." She called back to the other two.

"Next one," Harry said after a minute.

"Whoa!" Harmony said, pulling backward as hard as she could.

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as they hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

"He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. Harmony reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. Harmony saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.

"Alohomora!"

The window sprang open.

"How—how—?" said Black weakly, staring at the hippogriff.

"Get on—there's not much time," said Harmony, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here—the dementors are coming—Macnair's gone to get them."

Black placed hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind Hermione. They were also very luck that Harmony was tiny, Hermione was small, and Harry was skinny or else Black would have never fit.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harmony, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower—come on!"

The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry, Hermione, and Harmony slid off him at once.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal his leg up fine, but he was sleeping when we left. Quick—go—" Harmony said.

But Black was still staring down at his godchildren.

"How can I ever thank—"

"GO!" Harry, Hermione, and Harmony shouted together.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are—truly your father's children, Harry, Harmony . . ."

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry, Harmony, and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more . . . The hippogriff took off into the air . . . He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harmony gazed after them . . . then a cloud drifted across the moon. They were gone.


	33. Not How It's Wanted

**Okay I'm guessing nobody liked the last chapter because I only got three reviews. And thanks to the three people that did**. So anyway, I love/hate this chapter! It makes make cry at the end. Oh yeah and sorry for the space between this chapter and the last, life is busy. Anyway I'll see what I can do about the next one. All right, read and enjoy!

**Not How It's Wanted**

"Guys!" Hermione tugged on both the twins' sleeves. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us—before Dumbledore locks the door—"

"Okay," said Harry, puling his gaze from the sky.

"Let's get out of here." Harmony said.

They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

" . . . only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I looking forward to informing the _Daily Prophet_ that we've got him at last . . . I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape . . . and once young Harry and Harmony are back in their right minds, I expect they'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved them . . ."

Tell the Prophet how Snape saved them . . . not a chance. Harmony felt her face grow hot as she caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harmony, Harry, and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry, Harmony, and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase then another, along a new corridor—then they heard a cackling ahead.

"Peeves!" Harry muttered, "In here." he grabbed Harmony's wrist, Harmony grabbed Hermione's arm, and Harry pulled them all into a deserted classroom.

They got inside just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

"Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. "I bet he's all excited because the dementors are going to finish off Sirius . . ." she checked her watch. "Three minutes!"

They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

"Hermione—uh—what happens if—hypothetically—we don't make it in time—and Dumbledore locks the door on us?" Harmony asked, seeming hardly out of breath.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"

They had hardly reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay—I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on."

They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Hmm—I feel like I've been here before." Harmony said, smiling.

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry, Harmony, and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak . . ."

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done. I think—" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too—get inside—I'll lock you in—"

The twins and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying sleeping in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry, Hermione, and Harmony crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood. Harry, Harmony, and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. Harmony could eat, but she couldn't stop moving. She, Harry, and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling . . . And then, as they all took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing somewhere above them . . .

"What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really—they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Harmony was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer—

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out—"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS—HAD—SOMETHING—TO—DO—WITH—THOSE—POTTER—TWINS!"

"Severus—be reasonable—they have been locked up—"

Harmony felt the corners of her mouth turn up a bit, she wiped the smile off her face as the door banged open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore, came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT!" he bellowed at the twins. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw—"

Harmony had the biggest urge to say "Yes, Professor, be reasonable.", but she stayed quiet.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Harmony. His face was twisted, his body tense. Harmony wouldn't have been surprised if his hair burst into flames and steam came out of his ears.

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!" shrieked Snape. "THEY DID IT, I KNOW THEY DID IT—"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Harmony are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward like an angry six-year-old.

Harmony almost lost it. She could have died of laughter right there, but she held it in. She was so happy at that moment that she was a fair actress.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge. "The _Daily Prophet_'s going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well . . . I'd better go and notify the Ministry . . ."

"And the dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on two innocent students . . . Completely out of control . . . no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight . . . Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance . . ."

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry, Hermione, and Harmony. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

Harmony burst out laughing. Harry and Hermione joined her.

"I could've died! Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Harmony said, shaking with laughter. "And how he stormed out of here, what is he six?"

They all kept laughing and joking until they heard a moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his leg, looking around.

"What—what happened?" he groaned. "The last thing I remember is Snape making me walk up to the castle with Hermione. Wait, they were going to kill Sirius! Harry, Harmony, Hermione we—"

"Ron, calm down. Everything is fine." Harmony said, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"But Sirius—" Ron protested.

Harry and Harmony looked at Hermione.

"You explain." They said together, helping themselves to some more chocolate.

When Harry, Ron, Harmony, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry and Harmony wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harmony lost the thread of the conversation as she looked across to the opposite bank. The stag and fawn had galloped toward her and her brother from there just last night. . . .

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an' everythin'—but guess what?"

"What?" they said pretending to look curious.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

"Yeah . . . can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind . . . thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night . . ."

"What?" Harmony said quickly. No, people couldn't know, no, this would ruin everything.

"Blimey, haven't yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er—Snape told all he Slytherins this mornin' . . . Thought everyone'd know by now . . . Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night . . . He's packin' now, o' course. Resigned firs' thing this mornin'."

Harmony immediately stood and ran, she kept running until she reached The Abode. She hadn't been back since the morning the day before. She quickly said the password and burst through the door.

It looked deserted. The books that had been sitting on the table were gone. Harmony ran into her room. Her things were gone, her trunk, her pajamas she'd left on the bed the morning before, everything. She quickly dashed into Lupin's room. It was empty, except for the furniture. There was only one other place he could be. She ran out the door kicking it shut behind her.

Harry was right there when she got out.

"Harmony, what?" Harry asked.

"That my brother is where I have been living." She said taking off again.

"Oh," said Harry following her.

They ran together to Lupin's office.

The door was open when they got there. He had already packed most of his things. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"We just say Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"

Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry and Harmony.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he—er—accidentally let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harmony said, she vowed to kill Snape the next time she saw him.

Lupin smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owl will start arriving from parents . . . They will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you . . . That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"

Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Harmony looked away for a moment. She felt sorry to lose her godfather, but what could she do? Then she came up with a brilliant idea. She'd let Harry talk to Lupin for a while, then she'd ask her brother to leave, then she would put her plan into action.

"From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned . . . Tell me about your Patronuses."

"How did you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.

"What else could have driven the dementors back?"

Harry and Harmony told Lupin what had happened. When they'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.

"Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right . . . that's why we called him Prongs."

Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, then walked around the desk to stand in front of the twins.

"And you, Little One, a fawn fits you just fine." He said putting his hand under his goddaughters chin, then playfully ruffling her hair.

Then he turned and grabbed something off of his desk.

"Here—I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. "And . . ." He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map to Harmony. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you two, Ron and Hermione will find uses for it."

Harmony took the map and smiled a small smile.

"You told us Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure us out of the school . . . you said they'd have thought it was funny." She said.

"And so we would have," said Lupin, walking back around the desk to close his case. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son and daughter had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

There was a pause. It was time.

"Harry, could you go for a minute?" Harmony said.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, and he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I knew this was coming." Lupin said, coming around his desk and leaning against it, facing his goddaughter.

"So you're leaving me?" Harmony said.

"Harmony, I can't stay." Lupin said.

"I know. I wish you could, but I know that you can't, but I have an idea." Harmony said.

Lupin raised his eyebrows and kept his eyes on hers.

Harmony took a breath in. "Let me come with you. Let me stay with you this summer. I don't care where we go or what we do, just let me be with you."

"Harmony—"

"Please, don't argue. Just let me come. You're part of my life now, you can't just leave me." Harmony said.

"I'll never leave you completely, but Harmony, there is no way this would work—" Lupin said.

"Why? It's because of the werewolf thing isn't it? The whole werewolf thing is why you didn't take me when my parents died, isn't it? That's the only reason I lived and am living a fake life! Dumbledore was involved in placing me somewhere after my parents died and I'm sure he had a solution for that—so why did you leave me alone in a fake world? Why did you give me up?" The angry words spilled out of her mouth like an avalanche.

Lupin looked at the floor. "I guess it's time to tell you the whole story. Sit, this is going to take a while."

Harmony sat. Lupin pulled a chair over to face his godchild, then began.

"Before you were born, your parents asked me and Sirius to meet at your house. We sat around the kitchen table laughing and talking, then your mother began the conversation. She told us that her children would need a godfather. Then your father asked Sirius if he would and he said yes right away. Then your mother turned to me and said, 'Remus, please, be my daughter's godfather. In my heart I can feel that she will need all the love and protection she can get.' I declined and she begged and begged. I brought up the werewolf argument thousands of times, but she said it didn't matter and you'd love me just the same. James was the same and Sirius backed them both up.

"We argued for months, then finally, two weeks before you were born your mother brought it up again. 'Remus, please, it's not like you're first in line to take care of her if James and I die.' I finally agreed, I thought there was positively no way that both them and Sirius would be unable to take care of you. I didn't know how wrong I was . . .

"You were born and that first year was all right. You, Harry, and your parents were in hiding, but Sirius and I could come see you because of the Fidelius Charm. I decided around the time you were one to leave for a while. I came back two days after your parents were killed. I had no idea of anything until I saw the _Prophet_ saying that you're parents had been killed and that Sirius had betrayed us all and was in Azkaban.

"I decided not to do anything and see what would happened. I knew that Dumbledore at least knew that I was your godfather and would bring you to me. He did, that night in fact. He knocked at my door about five in the evening. Yes, Harmony, I do have a house." He said seeing the hope on his goddaughters face.

"Anyway, we discussed the possibilities. I told him I would not take you because of what I was. He said that we could make arrangements for you to be taken elsewhere when I transformed. As you know the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been invented yet. I was still against taking you. Finally Dumbledore asked if I would take you for two weeks until they could find another place for you. I agreed because the full moon wasn't for another three.

"Dumbledore, I knew must have hoped by leaving you with me for a while you would change my mind. You almost did too. Those two weeks may have been the most fun weeks I've had in my entire life. It was easy for us to be together because you know exactly who I was the moment you saw me, because Lily had insisted Sirius and I come see you and your brother as often as we could.

"I had almost made up my mind to keep you and let the rest work itself out. But as I was contemplating it the night before Dumbledore would be back to get you I saw sense. Not only was I a werewolf, but I was as poor as dirt and could not support you. I knew I could use the money Lily and James left for you, but I didn't want to. I knew that Dumbledore could probably find me a job, but I wasn't and still am not very good at taking charity. So I decided to give you up. When Dumbledore came to get you the next night I handed you to him and watched you leave.

"I've regretted it everyday since, but Harmony the facts still remain. I am still a werewolf and I am still poor. I can't take you even though I want to." Lupin finished.

"You can take me now. I'm older, you can leave me in the house alone for a while. Or I can learn to make the Wolfsbane potion! I'm good at potions and I pick up on things quick, sure it would take a little practice, but I'm sure I could do it! I could watch star charts to know when the moon will be full. We can do this, you just have to give it a chance!" Harmony said.

"Harmony, last night proves that things can go wrong. I could have bitten any of you." Lupin said.

"You would have been fine if Hermione hadn't said anything! You were fine when I was hugging you! You were you! I stopped you from losing the person you are, when you transformed!" Harmony said.

"You did what?" Lupin said shocked.

"I hugged you and talked to you and you were fine—" Harmony said.

"You were that close to me! Me, a fully-grown werewolf! Harmony, I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't! You didn't even attack me, until Hermione talked! Then you just knocked me backward and scratched me a bit!" Harmony said, desperately.

"Enough! This proves it. You are not coming with me this summer, Harmony. You will go back to the Muggles where you are safe."

"So you're going to desert me again! So I'm just going to live a lie for the rest of my life! Fine, just fine!" Harmony said, sobbing as she ran out of the office. She passed her brother and ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower and into the boys' dorm.

She saw her things by her bed. She kick her trunk in anger, then she flung herself onto her bed and cried.

She heard the door open and she sat up, Harry was there.

"You heard?" Harmony asked, drying her tears.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore did too."

"What?"

"He was talking with me outside. I think he was half listening to you two the entire time. I think it was a spell."

"Let's not talk about that now." Harmony said. "Tell me what Dumbledore said."

"Just that we did something amazing last night, and that Trelawney's episode was a prediction, and something about Pettigrew owing his life to us, then I told him about the Patronuses and he told me that the dead really never leave us and they are alive in us, and stuff like that." Harry said.

"Deep," Harmony said a little preoccupied.

Then Harmony moved to the dorm window and she saw a carriage by the gates. She could see a shabby looking man loading luggage onto it.

Harry saw what was going on and knew his sister would want to be left alone. "I'll go find Ron and Hermione." He said.

He left the room and Harmony watched the carriage outside.

Lupin wasn't alone down there, she saw another man with him. It was Dumbledore. Harmony's heart jumped, he'd heard, maybe he was talking sense into Lupin now. Harmony watched Lupin turn and shake Dumbledore's hand, then he turned and got into the carriage. Then the carriage began to move. Harmony watched it go through the gates, then she sat in the windowsill, bent her knees to her chest, put her head to her knees and sobbed until she fell asleep.


	34. The End

Here it is, the end of another fic. Okay my friends it is time to spill all. I'm going to keep writing the books, but I have a different way of doing it. I'm only going to write parts of the other books. As after this they get longer and longer and longer. So I'm going to put up the parts that I need to write first then I'm going to turn it over for suggestions. I'll explain more when I put up the next book. The next fic I'm going to write is going to be called _The Macaroni and Cheese Summer_ that fic will explain some of Harmony's summer with Lupin. This is your last chance to tell me how well I did on this fic . . . please do it! So here it is, the last chapter. Read, enjoy, review!

**The End**

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Harmony, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Harmony heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen—his girlfriend, Penelope.

Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though she knew they had achieved the impossible in helping Sirius to freedom. Harmony had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.

She certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see her godfather go. Everyone in the twins' Defense class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire." Suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.

"Guys, please," Harmony said.

Everyone knew Harmony was down because Lupin was gone. She didn't like to mention him much. She was worried that their argument may have been too much and she wouldn't see Lupin for a long time, possibly ever again. He hadn't sent word or anything.

Ever since the mention of Professor Trelawney's prediction that had been on Harmony's mind as well. She found herself thinking over where Pettigrew could be, and whether he had found Voldemort yet. If they had a plan, and what that plan might be, and who it might involve.

The thing looming over Harmony the most though was the prospect of returning back to the Muggles. For a half hour she had thought she would live with Sirius and Harry, but that had been squashed. They hadn't had any news from him either, which meant that he had successfully gone into hiding. Harmony was miserable over the fact that she had lost that home. Then right as prospects began to brighten over a home with Lupin, that had been squashed as well. So Harmony was to return to her foster home and be a liar and a fake for the rest of eternity.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Harmony had passed every subject. Harmony had gotten through Potions, but barely. She had a very good hunch that Dumbledore had put up a good fight for Snape not to fail her. Snape's behavior toward Harry and her over the past week had been quite alarming. Harmony wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for them could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitch unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at either of them, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around either of the twins' throats.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even Harmony managed to put her problems out of her mind for the moment as she ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry, Ron, and Harmony some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

Harmony tuned out, as she remembered that she had also been keeping a secret. The marks on her left arm had faded to almost skin color, but they were still there. Should she tell them? Hermione could possibly know what it was about, but then again . . . she decided since they had all forgotten about her disappearing in the woods she wouldn't bring it up.

She came right into the conversation as Ron was saying. " . . . Harry, Harmony, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then Harry, I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now—"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year . . ."

Ron ignored her.

"I'll write you Harmony, then you can ask Dumbledore. It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it? Come and stay, and we'll to and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

Harmony brightened at the prospect of not having to stay in her fake identity all summer.

"That would be fantastic, Ron! I'd love to . . . that is if Dumbledore says it's all right." Harmony said.

"Yeah . . . I bet the Dursleys be pleased to let me come . . . especially after what I did to Aunt Marge . . ." Harry said.

Feeling considerably more cheerful, but not all the way better, Harmony joined Ron, Harry, and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, she bought herself a good sized lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.

But it was late in the afternoon before the things that made her truly happy and surprised turned up . . .

"Oh look, Harmony," Hermione began. "It's Dumbledore's owl."

Harmony turned and saw Pandora. She opened the window and Pandora glided in with something small and gray behind her. Harmony shut the window and got a good look at the small gray thing and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was on the seat next to Harry and it could have for sure fit in his hand. The owl dropped the letters onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task.

Pandora dropped the letter on Harmony's lap and then stood at the window, ready to go back.

"I'll see you later then." Harmony said to the owl as she opened the window. Pandora flew out and flew in the direction of the castle.

When Harmony turned back Ron had the little gray owl and Harry was opening the letter.

"It's from Sirius!" he said.

"What?" said Ron and Hermione.

"It's to both of us right." Harmony said sliding over next to her brother.

"Yeah, here, I'll read it out loud." Harry said.

**Dear Harry and Harmony,**

**I hope this finds you before you separate for the summer. **

**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**

**I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**

**There are some things I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you those Firebolts—**

"Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you they were from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed them, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

**Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your names but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider them as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. (For you Harmony, one of your godfathers.) **

**I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you, Harry, the night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey . . . but I think the sight of my alarmed you.**

**Harmony, I was Snuffles. That was my journey. I wanted to find you. I had a hunch of where you were. I searched forever, aimlessly roaming from place to place looking for you. I was about to give up the night I found you. We had some fun together, didn't we? I can't tell you how many countless times I almost just turned into me, just to be with you as me and not as a dog. I left when Snape came because I was afraid he would recognize me for what I was. I shouldn't have let you go to New York in the first place, but I had found you and I wanted you all to myself. It was foolish of me, but it's too late now for that.**

**I'm enclosing something else for you two, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. Harmony, I'm pretty sure Remus would have done it if you asked him, but I'll just make it easy on you.**

**If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me. **

**I'll write again soon.**

**Sirius**

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. Harry pulled it out and Harmony read over his shoulder. She read it through quickly and felt suddenly warm and contented as though she'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.

**I, Sirius Black, Harry and Harmony Potter's godfather, hereby give them permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**

"That'll work." Harmony said, smiling.

"It'll be good enough for Dumbledore at least!" said Harry happily. Harry looked back at Sirius's letter.

"Hang on, there's a P.S. . . ."

**I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.**

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry, Harmony, and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What do'you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Harmony laughed as she opened the letter Pandora had left for her.

**Dear Harmony,**

**I know you were looking forward to going back to the Muggles this summer.**

Harmony laughed out loud. Dumbledore knew her too well, he knew she had no desire whatsoever to go back there.

**But if you don't mind I have other plans for you this summer. When you get to Kings Cross station there will be someone waiting to take you to where you will go this summer. I will see you next term. Have a good summer. **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Oh and hand the enclosed pieces of parchment to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Harry. You're letters will not go through me this summer, but directly to the place where you will be staying. **

Harmony looked up at the others who were looking at her avidly. She handed them all the pieces of parchment.

"Here, this is my address this summer." Harmony said.

"What did Dumbledore change houses or something?" Harry asked.

"No," Harmony said. "I am. He's sending me somewhere different this year. My letters are going straight to me this year. And someone's going to be at Kings Cross waiting for me."

"Ooh," said Hermione. "That's exciting."

"Unless it's Snape." Ron said.

"If it is, I'll die, or he will." Harmony said.

"Why would he die?" Harry asked.

"Because he has a death warrant on his head, put out by me to be fulfilled by me, because he basically sacked my godfather and ruined my life all in one foul swoop." Harmony answered.

Harmony spent the rest of the train ride thinking about who this person could possibly be, she hoped it wasn't Snape. It could be anyone in the entire world, but Snape. Harmony also read through Sirius's letter a few hundred times. So it had been him who was her dog. That explained why he knew so much about wizards and stuff. Before she knew it the train was stopping and she was about to meet this mystery person who was coming to get her.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. She saw her Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Harmony in greeting. They stood talking for a moment, Harmony looking around for some familiar face. Then some people parted on the left as she was looking in that direction and she saw him.

There was a shabby looking man, in tattered clothes instead of robes. His light brown hair with flecks of gray lying falling in his face a bit. He was looking straight at her with a small smile on his lips.

Harmony stopped mid conversation, left her trolley where it was, and tore through people until she had safely made it into her godfathers arms.

"I never thought, never in my entire life." Harmony said burring her face into her godfather.

"Well sometimes people have a change of heart, Harmony." He said holding her tight.

They stood there for what seemed like hours before Harmony pulled away.

"Why?" She asked.

"Dumbledore." Lupin said.

"You can tell me on the way over to meet Ron's parents." Harmony said.

They began to walk back toward Ron's family, Harry, and Hermione.

"After you left, Dumbledore walked me down to the gates. He reminded me of why I took this job and other things" Lupin said.

"Why did you take it?"

"Because of you, mostly. I knew you'd be at Hogwarts, so when Dumbledore offered it to me, after he provided a way so it was safe for the students, I said yes."

"What other things?" Harmony asked.

"Mostly about how you'll only be this age once and about how I've missed eleven to twelve years of your life all ready. About how much you need me and how much I need you. When I left I thought his words wouldn't mean much, but I realized very quickly my world turned a whole lot grayer without you in it. So I sent an owl back begging Dumbledore to find a way for it to be safe for you to come spend the summer with me. He sent me back a letting saying to meet you at Kings Cross and that you wouldn't know that it was me who would be meeting you." Lupin said.

"What about your furry little problem?" Harmony said.

"Severus has agreed, miraculously, to make and send me the Wolfsbane potion over the summer."

"More like Dumbledore told him you do or you die." Harmony said, grinning.

"Did you get that impression too?" Lupin asked smiling down at her, putting his arm around her.

Harmony laughed.

They finally got back to where Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's parents were still standing.

Ron, Harry, Harmony, and Hermione, talked while Lupin was introduced to everyone.

"So what changed his mind?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore. And his own guilty conscience." Harmony said.

"So this is his address?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing so." Harmony said.

Then they all turned to listen to the grown-ups conversation.

"Harmony will be able to come to the World Cup with us won't she?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I get tickets through my work."

"We'll have to see how good she is during the summer, but I'm sure it'll be no problem. Unless you do something reckless, young lady." Lupin said, ruffling Harmony's hair.

"Me," she said, faking appalled. "Never."

"Yes, just keep acting innocent." Lupin said, turning back to Mr. Weasley.

They talked for a little longer then Uncle Vernon got impatient and Harry had to leave.

Harmony hugged him before he left.

"Have a good summer, and write me lots." Harmony said.

"I will, Har." Harry said and he went over to their Uncle.

"Well, we better go too, Little One." Lupin said.

"Okay, Uncle Remus."

She hugged Ron and Hermione good-bye and Mrs. Weasley too.

"So what are we going to do this summer?" Harmony asked, sitting on her trunk on top of the trolley.

"Stay out of trouble and keep a low profile." Said Lupin, pushing the trolley toward the door.

"Not a chance." Harmony answered, with a sweet and yet reckless gleam in her eye.


End file.
